


Klaus Mikaelson Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 146
Words: 80,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Klaus Mikaelson





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re leaving?” you asked and Klaus stopped, thinking you’d been in one of the living rooms watching a film.  
“Yes, I’ll be back shortly.” He sighed, looking up at you as you watched him nervously.

“Is anyone else back yet?” You asked and he rolled his eyes.  
“You’ll be fine Love, you won’t be out of my ear shot.” He promised and vanished.  
“Well that’s so comforting.” You said sarcastically and jumped when a text from Klaus came through telling you that he’d heard you.

You’d started to get tried and fall asleep when Klaus came back. You could hear him thumping about so you didn’t bother to go and find him, he’d come to you shortly, probably telling you to get to bed if you were falling asleep in the living room.

“Well hello, my what treasures Nik likes to hide away.” A voice you didn’t recognise called out and a figure stepped towards you.  
“Who are you?” You asked and the man cocked his head.  
“My name is Lucien and what would yours be?” He hummed and reached out to take your hand, kissing the back of it.

“(Y/N).” You mumbled nervously. “Klaus isn’t here.”  
“No?” He hummed and stepped so close you started to feel uncomfortable. “I wonder why he’s kept you hidden away… perhaps he likes you and doesn’t want you hurt?” Lucien hummed before grabbing you by the neck and sinking his fangs into your neck.

************************************************************************

“(Y/N)?” Klaus called, bursting into the bathroom where he found you crying and holding a towel to your neck, the scent of blood heavy in the air. “Love… I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s ok.” You croaked and let him hold you steady as he inspected the bite before offering you his blood to heal you.

“Let’s get you cleaned up sweetheart.” He said softly, gently sitting you on the counter as he ran you a bath, leaving you so he could fetch you a drink.  
When he returned, you had dressed but still seemed stunned into shock so he wrapped a blanket around you and sat you on the edge of your bed.  
“Do you remember who did this?” He asked and you nodded, letting him grip your hand as he leant in.

“A vampire called Lucien… I don’t know why he…” You burst into tears and he hugged you, lifting you so he could lay you down and tug the duvet around you. “You won’t leave, will you?”  
“No, I just need to call Elijah but I’ll but just outside, get some rest and I’ll be back in just a minute.” He promised and stroked your hair as you lay back, gently kissing your forehead before heading out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

“(Y/N)!” Klaus yelled as you collapsed, rushing to catch you before you hit the floor.  
“Is she alright?” Elijah called when you didn’t move and Klaus held you to his chest.  
“She will be in a while, I need to get her away from here.” Klaus grunted as he and Elijah left the burning building. “I shouldn’t have asked for her help.”  
“Niklaus you didn’t have to ask her to help, she would have tried to help you anyway.” Elijah pointed out but his brother wasn’t listening.

Klaus stared at you as you slept, unsure when it had happened, but he was undeniably in love with you. He wanted nothing more than to stay sat beside you, his hand brushing through your hair as he waited for you to wake but he knew he needed to protect you.  
“Klaus?” you groaned when you finally woke and he smiled down at you, looking relived.  
“Hello Love.” He smiled sadly which made you frown.

“Klaus what’s wrong, I’m ok.” You insisted but he lent forwards and cut your face in his hands.  
“You will forget me, take your bags and move far away… you’ve spent your years travelling which is how you know so much about lore and you will settle down and find true happiness.” Klaus sighed, watching as you packed your bags and walked out of the compound as if he’d never met you.

********************************************************************

“Is this Klaus Mikaelson?” The voice buzzed through Klaus’ phone and he groaned, looking at the clock and wondering what had happened to have someone phone him so early in the morning.  
“Yes, who is this?” He sighed and sat up, leaning against the beds headboard.  
“Do you know a (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?” They asked and Klaus growled as he quickly answered that he did. “She’s been in an accident and we need someone do ID that we actually have her, she isn’t conscious so we can’t ask her.” Klaus got the address of the hospital and was on the way before anyone else realised there was a problem.

After a week, you still hadn’t woken up and the Mikaelsons had rented a hotel near the hospital so they could visit every day. Klaus was becoming desperate for you to wake up and fed you his blood, hoping it would heal you but the call they received later that evening had him feeling rather guilty.  
“You turned me.” you accused the next evening when you were allowed to leave the hospital.

“You’re welcome.” Klaus huffed, not liking the way you glared at him.  
“You compelled me to forget you and then you just turn up and save me, what is wrong with you Klaus?” You shouted, storming out of the hotel as he started to shout back at you.

*************************************************************** 

“I mean what am I supposed to think, what possible angle could he be trying to play?” You asked and sat down on a bench as Rebekah rolled her eyes.  
“Nik is just being… Nik, he cares for you.” She reminded you as you laughed and shook your head. 

“No, he cares for himself, why else would he do this?” You asked, jumping when Klaus appeared out of nowhere.  
“Because I am in love with you, I that enough of an answer or should I have let you slip away?” Klaus asked and you swallowed. “Did you really think I had some selfish reason for sending you away, that I didn’t want you with me?”  
“You didn’t give me a choice!” You shouted which made him take a deep breath as he tried to keep himself under control.  
“If I had asked you to leave would you have left?” Klaus asked and you rolled your eyes.

“Of course, not Nik.” You sighed and he gestured widely as he looked at Rebekah who held her hands up, not wanting to get involved.  
“Then why are you so angry with me, I saved your life and let you move onto a safer one.” Klaus growled, shaking his head when you stomped over and squared up to him.  
“Because you made me forget all the people I love and it wasn’t that much safer!” You hissed and both stared at each other before Klaus pulled you close and kissed you.


	3. Chapter 3

“Well if it isn’t the lovely (Y/N), to what do we owe the pleasure?” Klaus hummed when he saw you, smiling widely as you entered the room.  
“You know Klaus I think besides Rebekah you are the only person who is always so pleased to see me.” You sighed, smiling when he looked surprised.  
“Clearly you’ve been hanging around with the wrong people.” He chuckled, moving closer to you, looking at you the way you would appreciate something rare.

“Nik, are you bothering (Y/N) again?” Rebekah accused as she stomped into the room. “Well come on Darling, places to be and fun to have and believe me I have someone fun in mind for you.”  
“Of course, sister, I wouldn’t want to invade on your fun.” Klaus smirked as he left the room, his eyes lingering on you before he vanished.  
“As usual Nik is lurking, we should leave before he decides to come back and bother us.” She held out her arm and the two of you headed off.

*******************************************************************

“You need to stop this.” Rebekah snapped when she returned home and found Klaus brooding.  
“What dear sister, I cannot have a pleasant evening while you are allowed to galivant around and have fun?” Klaus hummed, tossing his dinner to the floor which made Rebekah roll her eyes as blood began to seep into the rug.  
“You know what I mean.” She glared as he got to his feet and laughed.

“Have I not done as you asked, hidden my feelings for (Y/N), lied to her and played the happy friend while you give her away to other men?” Klaus asked as Rebekah glared at him.  
“You have promised discretion in exchange for her safety and yet you still flirt with her, always somewhere close to her or you have some kind of spy watching over her as if I can’t protect her.” Rebekah walked circles around Klaus while he simply found the conversation amusing.  
“What more would you have me do sister, compel her to despise me, do you not think such actions would make her hate us both?” Klaus muttered, frowning when she stopped.

“Is this all you do?” You asked and they both looked shocked, turning to look at you guiltily. “You argue over my future as if I have no say in it?”  
“(Y/N) I…” Rebekah started, looking hurt when you shook your head and started to leave.  
“I told you how I felt about Klaus but you warned me that he was dangerous and I listened to you because we all know it’s true… I let you convince me he had no feelings for me beyond manipulation, when he daggered you I ran far, far away to stay clear of him and put myself in danger as the beloved and unprotected friend of Rebekah Mikaelson… for what?” You asked, tears trailing down your cheeks, Klaus looked as if your tore his heart out while Rebekah remained silent.  
“I promise you (Y/N) my sisters intentions were…” You stopped Klaus with a glare and he fell silent again, watching as you waited for Rebekah to say something.

“Is that it then, you get caught out and like Kol you have no excuse but begging or silence?” You asked and she let her eyes fall shut as she started to cry. “They say history repeats its self I feel sorry for you Mikaelsons because I imagine being stuck in the same ways never able to change despite your attempts must be utterly disheartening.” You left them as you ran from the building, tears streaming down your cheeks as you sobbed silently.


	4. Chapter 4

When the Mikaelsons arrived at your house police were coming in and out and you were perched on the edge of an ambulance as you leant against one of the doors, your bare feet bending against the cold metal as you stared at the floor.  
“Sir you can’t come through.” One of the officers told Klaus who shoved his way over to you while Elijah explained who they were.  
“(Y/N) … Love… please look at me.” He asked softly, cupping your face and turning your head until you made eye contact with him which seemed to get you to respond.

“Klaus.” You burst into tears and tipped forward until he caught you and lifted you into his arms, the blanket that had been draped around your shoulders fell away until Rebekah hurried over to wrap it around you again.  
“What happened?” He hissed as you nuzzled into his neck and clung onto him.  
“Apparently, some people broke into her apartment, waited for her to go to bed.” Rebekah explained and Klaus growled lightly as a frown covered his face.  
“Come one Love we’ll take you home with us.” Klaus muttered and vanished from your home without a word to anyone else.

********************************************************************

“Gah!” You yelped out in gasped breath as you sat up, the sound of Klaus rushing to your side putting you on edge for a moment.  
“It’s alright Love… are you sure you wouldn’t prefer to sleep down with the rest of us?” Klaus asked as he stroked your arm and kissed the top of your head.  
“No, I feel safer in the attic room.” You mumbled and pulled your duvet around you.  
“Ok, do you want me to get you anything?” He asked quietly as you lay back down with his hand in yours.

“No thank you Klaus.” You sighed, eyes falling shut as he stroked your hair.  
“I promise (Y/N), I’ll find who did this to you and keep you safe.” He smiled when you moaned in your sleep and slowly pulled away.  
“I think we found one of them, want us to take care of it?” Freya asked as she leant on the door.  
“No, just keep an eye on her and call me if she wakes up.” Klaus muttered as he hurried to find the rest of his siblings.


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re not looking.” You sighed and Klaus rolled his eyes as he poured himself a drink.  
“I have seen you, I know what you look like.” He grumbled and you tossed a hanger at him which missed and left you growling under your breath when he pulled an amused face.  
“You could at least tell me what you think.” You groaned at him.

“I think when someone has a charming and handsome Hybrid all to themselves they don’t need to flirt with, oh I don’t know, his Sire-e.” He smiled sarcastically and you and you narrowed your eyes, pulling an unsatisfied face before stomping off again.  
You slowly stripped out of your dress when an idea struck you. The next dress was skimpy and very short, all you needed to do was get Klaus’ attention and, hopefully, you could lift his bad mood.

“What about this one?” You hummed and twirled but Klaus ignored you and hummed in response. “Do you think it’s a bit short I mean when I bend over like this…” You smirked when there was a distinct grunt followed by the shattering of his glass.  
“That’s to short.” He grumbled and you nodded as you turned to face him.

“That’s what I thought, but I like the front see.” You turned and he took a deep breath when he realised that the front opened to your belly button. “Also, the back.” You turned and moved your hair to show just how little of the back there was.  
“That is not something you can… I… I’m not sure you should even wear that around me.” He smirked when you giggled at how flustered you’d gotten the hybrid as you headed back to the changing room.

“Do you think it’s funny Love?” he asked, tearing through the skimpy dress as he pressed you against the wall of the changing room, your underwear snapping quickly as he pulled his jeans down enough to push into you.  
“Klaus.” You groaned as he roughly jutted into you, the wall of the little room splintering under his hand that was propped against the wall.

You wrapped your arms around him as he gripped the top of the stall, the quick jerked thrusts and you already built up frustrations mixed with the thrill of being caught and the frustrated Klaus who seemed determined to have you cum as soon as possible all built up and despite your best efforts to fight it your eyes rolled to the back of your head.

“Cum for me, then I’ll take you home and we can try out the rest of the dresses.” He groaned against your neck as he peppered you with open mouthed kisses.  
You moaned loudly, fingers twisting into his shirt as you came pulling him along with you. He held you for a moment as you both came down and laughed when voices of people could be heard.  
“I should find some clothes.” You giggled and he winked at you with a playful smirk as he grabbed your ‘to buy’ pile of clothes and went to pay for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: description of a reader going through a panic attack

You regretted coming to the party. You wanted to fit in a bit but your friends had spread out and left you alone. The music was loud but you weren’t sure if it was the music or the thunder of chatting.  
“Well hello Love.” A voice hummed and you jumped, already out of place and on edge.  
“H…hi.” You stuttered quietly and he leant against the wall with a smirk.

“You don’t look like you’re having fun, don’t you like my sister’s party?” He asked and you shook your head.  
“No, it’s just I don’t normally do parties, I’m never sure what I’m supposed to do.” You admitted and he chuckled as he moved on.  
“Get drunk and enjoy yourself how hard can it be?” He muttered but you just managed to hear him.  
You fought through the house after that, searching for your friends, wanting to go and hide before the sinking feeling of being out in a crowd where everyone could stare and judge made your head spin.

Your body decided you’d had enough and you clutched at your top and the wall as you attempted to think clearly enough to get outside and get some fresh air but the wall seemed to be folding in. Your breath became rapid and you stumbled into someone, jumping away at the contact as you tried to find a plausible escape root but your panic left you blind to the fact that you’d turned down the wrong corridor and there was only one person with you.  
“Hey it’s all right.” The voice finally broke through to you and the worried face of the man you’d been speaking with before came into view.

“I’m sorry.” You whimpered and tried to reclaim a calm demeanour.  
“Why, it’s ok you’re allowed to panic.” He chuckled, giving you a half smile as he led you into a bedroom and sat you down, fetching a glass of water as you seemed to slowly calm but remained somewhat dazed.  
“I’m sorry.” You repeated when he came back and crouched in front of you.

“You don’t need to be, it’s ok.” He promised and smiled. “Would you like me to find your friends, I could take you home if you wanted, not like I have anything better to do until that horror ends.” He jerked his head back towards the party and waited for you to answer.  
“It’d be nice to go home, I don’t really feel like… staying.” You muttered so quietly it was a wonder that he’d heard you.  
“it’s alright Love, come on.” He smiled kindly and lead you back to the party, shoving people out of his way as you fetched your things and followed him to his car. “Are you feeling better?” He asked as he watched you in hail the cold air,

“Yes, thanks.” Your smile seemed to make him smile as he opened the door for you and drove you home, making your you got into your house before driving back home.


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus could practically taste the scent rolling off you as he knocked on your front door. He smiled politely at your mother who let him in, despite muttering that you claimed to be feeling unwell and asked him to stay with you while she ran some errands.  
“Mom I don’t want anything.” You grumbled from your bed.

“I’ll be sure to pass the message along.” Klaus hummed as he leant on the doorway, watching you peek out from under your duvet.  
“What’d you do to me?” You grumbled. “You didn’t tell me it would suck being a hybrid, just the cool stuff.”  
“Yes, well do excuse me for not realising female Hybrids go into heat like werewolves but unfortunately there’s been a lack of information on that part.” He growled gently.

“Well it sucks!” You yelled with a growl and flipped to your back in an attempt to find release from the burn, the sheets flinging back allowing him to gently brush his fingertips over your exposed stomach which made you moan.  
“Behave nicely and I’ll help you.” He cooed, his voice soothing you as you crawled over your bed and kneeled to you could nuzzle into his neck. “Ah, I said nicely!” He snapped sharply when you went to nip at his neck.

His hands made quick work of removing your cloths until you sat on the bed, his hands stroking through your hair before moving to cup your breasts and circle your nipples.  
“Such a good girl aren’t you Love?” He teased, moving so he could pull you against his chest and kiss you.  
“But I’ll only keep being good if you fuck me.” You pushed against his chest but he brought you back to his chest with a jerk.  
“Little wolf I am in charge here, keep talking like that and you’ll get nothing.” He muttered against your lips, kissing you again before grinning at you. “Shall we take care of you?”  
“Yes.” You growled, tugging his shirt off as he unbuckled his jeans, pulling him onto your bed with you once he was stripped down.

He growled as he moved to hover over you, one hand linking with yours as the other smoothed under your hips and lifted you up so he could sink into you, the resounding sound that ripped from your chest had him grinning as the two of you moved roughly against each other.  
Dents were made in the wall, sheets torn and despite his earlier objections Klaus allowed you to nip quick bites against his neck as you lost control. You lasted for so long Klaus was nearly convinced he’d never have your heat under control until you whimpered, eyes glowing and veins growing below your eyes, your hands and feet digging into the mattress as you pushed up against him and came with a howl so loud it rattled the window.

“Does that feel better?” He chuckled as you started to doze off, objecting with a grunt when he lifted you so he could fix your bed, moving to fix what damage he could while making a note to compel your mother not to notice until he could replace and fix the damage.  
“Yes.” You grumbled, humming when he tucked you under your duvet.


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't do suits" You grumbled to the Hybrid who raised his eyebrows.

"You'll look good in one." He insisted, tipping back in his chair.

"There's only one suit I look good in and you don't wear it to fancy dinner parties." You muttered, looking at your hands as you tried not to make eye contact with Klaus as he held back a laugh so you wouldn’t explode into a laugh.  
When you looked up at him he was fixing you with such an intense look you were sure you’d burst into flame. As if he hadn’t realised you were looking at him he suddenly looked away, seeming to be shy when you smiled.

“You two are so cute its gross.” Rebekah sighed as she passed the two of you.  
“Are you jealous that I can make your brother blush or that I came over to hit on him instead of you when we met?” You teased and she pouted as she thought. “Speechless.” You gasped which made Klaus create a sound that was almost a giggle.  
“I’ve seen him tare people apart with his bare hands!” Rebekah waved her hand at you and your face split into a grin.

“Last night I made him laugh so hard he cried.” You mumbled and grabbed your jacket as you left her gawking at her brother.  
“You’re not going to walk him home, carry his books?” She joked and he shook his head.  
“Why do you think he doesn’t want to go to the ball?” Klaus asked before she could leave.  
“Because he’s a twenty something man, with no intention of being stuck in a ball room with a bunch of vampires?” She hummed although the look on Klaus’ face told her that he didn’t believe her.

“Maybe… he doesn’t like… love… care about me anymore.” Klaus spluttered insecurely.  
“Nik, you’re being ridiculous, he’s so in love with you that it makes the rest of us look like prudes.” She smirked when he nodded but didn’t seem convinced.

**********************************************************************************

You sighed as you glancing into the car mirror and tried to fix your tie. Klaus would be somewhere inside no doubt panicking or yelling or something typical of the hybrid, all the while you wondered if maybe you should just go home, monkey suit parties were not your thing.  
Slowly you strolled across the carpark and smiled, pushing into the room as you looked for Klaus. The smile on Klaus’ face dropped when he saw you, the sight knocked the air out of his lungs and he forgot he was in a crowded room.

“Miss me?” You joked when you reached him and waited for Klaus to finish spluttering out a response.  
“Why’re you with me?” He asked suddenly and you frowned.  
“Because you invited me and it’d be a pretty mean move to leave you here alone.” You chuckled but he didn’t smile. “What’s wrong with you tonight, you’re off?”

“I just… I’ve never…” He muttered, reaching up to fix your tie properly. “Never dated a man before or been in love like I am with you which sound terribly cliché and like an awful romance novel.”  
“I love you to Nik.” A smiled spread across your face and you reached up to grab his jacket lapels. “Now stop being such a paranoid ancient one and make out with me or whatever you’d call it back in the day.” You chuckled, smirking into the kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

“Are you going to the party?” Rebekah asked as she knocked on your door and you mother let her in.  
“Yes, that’s why I asked if you had any dresses.” You admitted shyly, hurrying to tug her upstairs and show her the few simple dresses you had.  
“I have this one I think you might like.” She smiled and handed you one of the dresses, leaving to go back downstairs while you got changed.  
“What do you think?” You asked, spinning into the room and coming to a stop in front of your mother and Rebekah who both smiled.

“Beautiful darling, are you and Rebekah going together?” She asked but the blond shook her head.  
“I’m sorry, I have a family engagement but if you need a lift Klaus is heading towards the party… if you don’t mind meeting him a few blocks down the road?” She asked and smiled when you nodded.  
“Thanks Bekah.” You waved her off as she left and finished getting ready, hurrying to meet Klaus when you’d had something to eat and saw how late it was getting.

Klaus was waiting for you on the corner, his fingers drumming against the white picket fence he’d been leaning against, the movement stopping when the patter of your flats pounded down the pavement.  
“You’re late.” He muttered, opening the door to his car for you.  
“I’m sorry, I had to help mom before she went to work and then I realised I hadn’t eaten dinner, by then it was time to…” You trailed off when you clipped yourself in and glanced up to see Klaus not paying attention.

You’d met Klaus the first-time Rebekah had brought you home, your dance class was putting on a performance and she happened to have the music and know the traditional dance that you needed. Unlike Elijah any attempts to engage Klaus in conversation lead to a blank look of irritation.  
“You can stop here.” You mumbled, pointing to a spot by the lane that lead to the house the party was at.  
“Is Rebekah meeting you?” Klaus asked, almost making you jump at his sudden willingness to talk to you.

“No, I’m being brave and going by myself.” You smiled and opened the door, climbing out before leaning back in. “Thank you for the ride Klaus.”  
“Wait.” He climbed out and followed you to the end of the lane and held his hand out. “Give me your phone.”  
He quickly took it from you and typed something in before giving it back to you. “I should go.” You blushed and hurried away as Klaus simply stared after you.

*********************************************************************************************

“(Y/N)?” Klaus called, pushing through the crowed of drunken teens to find you swaying as you spoke to someone, your phone having fallen from your hand which was hanging limp by your side.  
“Klaus!” You giggled and stumbled, falling until he caught you and scooped you up with one arm while he ordered one of the boys who had been chatting with you to give him your bag and phone.  
“How much have you had to drink?” He sighed when your head fell to his shoulder when you declared he’d made the world spin to fast.  
“I think only three.” You slurred. “I didn’t think it would make me fell so… woo.”

“Why drink so much if you aren’t used to it.” He muttered although he frowned and shrugged.  
“I wanted to try it.” You yawned, gripping his shoulder as he lifted you into the car and carefully clipped you in.  
At some point you’d dozed off because when you woke up Klaus was talking softly with your mother who showed him up to your room, saying she’d be back in a while to check on you.

“There you are Love.” He sighed, tucking you in hesitating before softly kissing your forehead. “If my life wasn’t so dangerous I might let myself admit how much I adore you little human.” He sighed, pulling away when he heard your mother returning.  
“Thank you for bringing her home, if she’s too sick tomorrow I’ll have her call Rebekah and cancel lunch.” She smiled at him when he nodded and let himself out.


	10. Chapter 10

“So, how’s your beast?” Damon asked as he handed you a glass of your favourite liquor and led you to sit down.  
“Jealous and irritating.” You sighed, smiling when Damon chuckled.  
“Well I’d offer to defend your honour, but he’s immortal and my adoration of you stops at fighting the Hybrid, that’s your job.” He winked and you laughed as he downed his drink.

“I’m pretty sure I can have the beast under control.” You hummed and Damon arched a curious eyebrow but decided not to ask.  
“Shall we go to a bar?” He asked and you nodded.  
Damon dragged you through several bars until you ended up at the Grill. Most of your night was spent watching Damon flirt with people, failing to pick up girls, given his half-arsed attempts.

“He’s terrible.” A voice rang from behind you and you groaned as you turned to see Klaus watching Damon with his drink in hand.  
“Why’re you here?” You sighed and Klaus shrugged.  
“Just popping in.” He hummed, sliding his hand up your thigh when Damon returned to his seat. “I wouldn’t want to miss all the fun.”  
“You miss the fun?” You sighed and waved over the bartender. “You wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Well we couldn’t have Damon keeping you all to himself, can we?” He smirked when Damon glanced over and moved so he could suck a bruise into your neck. “Wouldn’t want you to forget who you belong to.”  
“No we wouldn’t want that.” You rolled your eyes, walking off, leaving the Hybrid at the bar.

************************************************************

As soon as you made your way into your bedroom you were pinned to the bed, Klaus gleefully stripping you down, gripping your face as he smiled.  
“You’re going to keep your hands above your head, now don’t move.” He compelled. Smiling when he found you unable to do anything but comply. “Now Love, I think seeing as you’ve been cuddling up with Damon all night you should be punished.”  
He pushed off the bed, his fingers trailing down your body which arched into his touch, moaning when he pressed and stroked, making his way to your core. In a blur, he was knelt between your legs, his breath playing over your core, making you let out another moan. 

His tongue played over your clit, his fingers soon followed, concentrating on having you begging. He pushed his fingers into you his tongue circling the bundle of nerves as you pushed your hips up. You could feel your high building, the heat swirling between your hips as he brought you closer to the edge at a blinding speed only to suddenly lose all contact with him.  
“From now on whenever you’re alone with him, I’ll be thinking up a new way to punish you.” He hummed, using his fingers to clean up the juices from his face.  
“You can’t just…” You whimpered, jumping when he pressed a finger to your clit.

“I am sorry (Y/N), perhaps you would like me to think of another way to punish you?” Klaus hummed as he sat across the room, pouring himself a drink as he watched you.  
“No, but please take the compulsion off.” You hummed, wriggling as best you could in hopes of tempting him over.  
“Would you like a drink Love?” He asked, chuckling when you glowered at him. “I’ll take that as a no.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you ready to go?” You asked Hayley who rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket.  
“I don’t see why we’re here.” She pointed out as you walked down the stairs with your sister.  
“Because Rebekah is my friend.” You hummed, skipping through the hall to the car where Elijah was sat.  
“Because you slept with her brother.” Hayley whispered.

You chuckled as Elijah opened the doors for you, eventually you all met at the park, Rebekah set a basket of food between you and Hayley. The group enjoying sting peacefully in the park, Klaus was sat across from you, sketching in a book lent on his lap, Elijah talked quietly with Hayley as you and Rebekah laughed and joked.  
“What’s that noise?” Klaus asked suddenly, looking up from his book.  
“We’re in a park Nicklaus be more specific.” Rebekah sighed as she glanced over at him from your sunbathing position.

“That whooshing sound.” Klaus growled. He’d been able to hear it all day, in fact he was sure he’d heard it several times before but he couldn’t place what it was or why he seemed so drawn to the sound.  
“You can hear that to?” Rebekah asked. “Thank god, I thought I was going mad.” She chuckled and glanced at Elijah whose eyes landed on you.  
“(Y/N), you said you’ve been feeling unwell recently.” Elijah muttered watching you carefully.

“Yeah but I think it was just flu or something.” You mumbled, feeling a little like a rabbit cornered by a fox the way they were watching you.  
“She didn’t shift on the last full moon… she was just sick.” Hayley snapped and Klaus slowly shuffled towards you.  
“That’s not the only reason a wolf wont shift, is it love?” Klaus asked as his warm hand moved to rest on your abdomen.  
“What?” You sighed and looked down at his hand.

“She’s pregnant but… how?” Rebekah sighed as she lent closer to you so she could listen.  
“Maybe we should go to the bayou and ask the wolves.” Hayley offered but Klaus sucked the air between his teeth and shook his head.  
“No, this isn’t something werewolves will know about… unfortunately this will be witch business.” He growled, gently caressing your stomach as he watched you, the sketchpad falling between you to reveal several drawings of you.


	12. Chapter 12

“Master Mikaelson, (Y/N) shall be here soon, I have been sent to ask you to prepare for her.” A messenger said as handed Klaus the note.  
“I’ll have everything prepared.” Klaus promised and the man hurried away, leaving Klaus to walk around the large house as he waited for you to arrive.  
Your carriage pulled up late in the evening, your arrival was met with a hushed awe, to most you were feared and known as the mysterious woman who followed in the Mikaelson’s wake. In reality you were an old friend, Esther had turned you, payment for a secret your mother had performed for her.

“Well if it isn’t the fearsome (Y/N)!” Kol called as you shrugged off your cloak and tossed it at one of the handmaidens that took up scurrying after you.  
“Where is the beast and what has he done, for once I was enjoying my time alone.” You sighed as he bowed, kissing the back of your hand as he leads you through the huge house to find Klaus.

“There she is.” Klaus declared and you rolled your eyes.  
“Yes, here I am, what have you done to anger Elijah this time?” You asked and he chuckled as he lead you to the courtyard where Elijah and Rebekah were talking with a crowd that had flocked around them.  
“Well, distracting my siblings would be helpful.” He watched as you nodded without looking at him. “You may have to try a little harder with Kol than the others.”

“you need not worry for Kol, I have plenty tricks that will satisfy him.” You hummed as you went to step away but his hand tightened around your wrist.  
“I’ll be watching (Y/N).” He smiled when you nodded.  
“As if you’d have it any other way Niklaus.” You smiled and pecked his cheek, hurrying to cause a ruckus that could draw the attention of his siblings as he got on with whatever demented plan he was following.

*****************************************************************************

“Must you do this to them?” You sighed as Elijah poured you a glass of wine and joined you at the table.  
“Yes, they are insistent on causing problems.” Klaus informed you and Elijah frowned as he glanced between the two of you, normally you’d never question Klaus. “(Y/N) here is worried that I might hurt the poor Salvatore’s.”  
“I am simply saying that there are many ways to get what you want, tearing into their little pack of humans and witches isn’t necessarily the way forwards.” You sighed and took a deep sip from your cup.

“She does have a point Niklaus, perhaps you should leave them alone.” Elijah muttered.  
“No, he wants to undo this then fine, but he shouldn’t go about it the way that he is.” You grumbled and Klaus smirked at you.  
“To think the woman who inspired the tail of the Ice Queen is fighting for lives, who knew I’d been harbouring a Disney princess.” He chuckled and you let out a long sigh.

“Niklaus you’re an ass, Elijah kindly tell the beast that if he wishes to reconsider I will happily help him but for now I am undaggering Kol or perhaps visiting some bar with Rebekah.” You abandoned your meal and left the hybrid grinning after you.  
“You are a terrible person Niklaus.” Elijah informed his brother who shrugged.  
“I can’t be that bad, (Y/N)’s beautiful and dotes on me.” He smiled to himself as he finished his meal in peace when Elijah decided to follow after you.


	13. Chapter 13

“Niklaus, I assume you are here to spread your usual seed of discord before vanishing and letting one of the other boys take the blame.” You huffed and he cocked his head.  
“What would you say if I told you I’d come to see you?” He asked and you rolled your eyes.  
“I would say that unlike the other girls I am not so easily swayed by that silver tongue of yours and that any attempt to gain my affections should be level headed and well thought out.” You said smugly and he chuckled.

“Come now Love, you didn’t say that when we were younger.” He chuckled and you scowled at him.  
“I have gained self-confidence and belief in myself, I do not need you to watch over me.” You snapped and he snorted out a chuckle.  
“I see my sister’s been chattering away in your ear.” He growled and continued to follow you around until you finally caved and let him lead you away from the others and towards the woods.

“You are very hard to resist.” The words were met with a soft smile as Klaus kissed your neck.  
“Nonsense Love, I’m just good at getting what I want.” He groaned and you felt something sharp pinch at your neck before you yelped and Klaus bit down.  
“Klaus what’re you doing?” you whimpered as you got weaker.  
“Despite your attempts to resist me you cannot and I won’t be forced to live a dismal life alone, so drink and stay with me.” Klaus said as his wrist was pressed to your lips.

*******************************************************************

Klaus watched you from across the bar. You’d recognised him instantly and your heart may as well have broken all over again. Victory and power were more important to the man you loved and soon you became a forgotten memory, you told yourself he was a dangerous enemy, that finding him every few centuries was your way of keeping track of your worst enemies.

But it wasn’t why you hunted him down. The darker side of you enjoyed having eluded the great Klaus Mikaelson, the secret loss that has been kept a secret to enhance the terror that used to follow him. But the softer part lusted for him and the feeling that came from being under his protection.  
“Can I help you Love, you’ve been watching me all evening and I thought perhaps you’d like a drink.” Klaus muttered and startled you out of your daydreaming.

“I don’t think I drink what you’d expect.” You drawled and he flashed you a lopsided smirk. “It’s a secret to.” With that you had him hooked and he sat next to you, ordering two drinks and turned to you.  
“Well then, perhaps an afternoon of drinking is just what I need to find out what your favourite drink is.” Klaus decided and you clinked glasses with him.  
“Perhaps it is, your offer is hard to resist.” You teased and he frowned, watching you carefully before downing his drink and motioning for another.

The afternoon slid on and Klaus tried to lure everything he could out of you but each question was answered with words that really meant nothing at all. He became more frustrated when he couldn’t figure out why he got flashes of a familiar face when you laughed and bit your lip.  
“I should get going.” You muttered and he frowned at you for a moment.

“I think you should tell me your name Love, that way I can find you again.” He offered kindly but you knew it was so he could end the irritating nagging of him not knowing it was you.  
“Well I suppose.” You muttered and hopped off the barstool, straddling one of his legs as you kissed him softly, letting yourself relish in the familiar feeling. “You know Niklaus, you are very hard to resist.” He let you step away from him and almost missed the glance you threw back at him as he stared after you.

He stood instantly, seeing through the fake accent, died hair and modern clothes as soon as your final words sank in. “(Y/N).” He mumbled and stumbled out of the bar into the early evening streets to find you’d already gone.


	14. Chapter 14

“You’ll never guess who I’ve found.” Klaus declared as he walked in.  
“Knowing you Niklaus it could be anyone.” Elijah sighed as Klaus burst into the room.  
“(Y/N), she’s in New Orleans.” Klaus smiled as he poured himself a drink and Elijah watched him carefully.  
“You mean to tell me the girl that vanished has suddenly reappeared in the city, and just happens to do so around the time we arrive?” Elijah sighed dubiously.

“Well she was here and I drank with her so unless there are multiple versions of her, which I doubt there are seeing as her bloodline ended many years ago, it is the very same (Y/N) I turned a thousand years ago.” He smiled to himself and decided he’d track you down again.  
“Well I suppose it will be nice to have her home again, another voice of reason may do you well.” Elijah sighed.  
“She’s changed, died her hair and she seems confident… less dependent on a protector.” Klaus’ voice trailed off and Elijah tensed his jaw.

“Niklaus you will not harm her if she rejects you, will you?” Elijah asked cautiously and he shrugged.  
“Why would she reject me, after all she must have missed me all these years.” He hummed and walked off with his drink in his hand.  
“You know the view is better from above.” Klaus muttered as he sat next to you on the bench.  
“Yes, darling but I’m using discretion, when you have a free century I’ll teach you what it means.” You hummed and smiled to yourself as his smug smile dropped. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“Do what, Love?” He asked and you rolled your eyes.  
“Live in this place, it’s nice I’ll give you that, but everyone knows you and you’re out in the open so to speak.” You threw a glance at him and he frowned.  
“We live a perfectly ordinary life here.” Klaus stated and you nodded.  
“Ordinary… how long has it been since that word could be used to describe you… well I guess never.” You muttered and looked at him over your glasses.

“You know I am most interested as to where you’ve been, I am your sire after all, how does a girl as infamous as you managed to vanish?” Klaus was tense and you could tell you were pushing him but you were having too much fun.  
“It was easy really, you lot never notice anyone who isn’t making a fuss, all I had to do was keep quiet and watch.” You pushed your glasses back up and stood, turning to face him. “Do me a favour, people have started thinking I was turned by Elijah, I’d like to keep it that way.”

************************************************************************

“Elijah!” Klaus bellowed as he burst into the house and stopped when he saw you sat in a chair, watching him in amusement.  
“Well fancy seeing you here.” You teased in mock surprise.  
“You think you can just erase my presence in your life then you are wrong.” He stepped towards you and went to continue but Elijah wondered in.  
“Niklaus, do keep your temper, (Y/N) your tea.” He handed you the cup and you sipped on it while watching Klaus in your peripheral vision, loving the fact that you’d wound him up enough to explode.

“I will not calm down!” He hissed and you smiled, deciding that ignoring him and focusing on Elijah would have the hybrid desperate for attention.  
“So, you wanted somewhere to stay?” Elijah asked, continuing your conversation from before Klaus interrupted.  
“Yes, I was hoping for something out of the way but not too far from the Quarter and wondered if you knew anything?” You asked and Elijah nodded.  
“I can think of a few places, I will have a look for you.” He offered and you smiled, glanced at a seething Klaus as you stood to leave, grabbing your bag.

“Thank you, Elijah, you’ll find me at Marcel’s.” You told him as you walked to the door. “Oh, and Klaus, remind me next time to bring a colouring book, should keep you entertained while the grownups talk.” You left the building with the sound of Klaus arguing with an overly amused Elijah.


	15. Chapter 15

“What do you want?” You snapped as you came to and found the witches had dragged you back to their hideout.  
“We want you and that wolf… you’re going to help us get her.” Celeste hummed as she tightened your wrists and had you marched into one of the crypts.  
“I won’t help you.” You warned and she shook her head, stroking your cheek as you were forced to lay down.

“Oh, baby Mikaelson, we know your secret that the big bad hybrids been keeping for you… your Mommy was a werewolf and Daddy’s a hybrid but little (Y/N), well she’s just a spoilt little girl with an addiction to O negative.” She stroked across your cheek to your forehead where she pressed her finger against your skin, sighing as you let out a scream and her fingertip began to burn a hot red. “I’d say sweet dreams, but you’re a Mikaelson there’s nothing sweet in there.”

******************************************************************************** 

“Where is she!” Klaus roared as he tore through the compound despite Marcel’s protests.  
“As I told you before I haven’t seen her for days!” Marcel shouted angrily as he tried to pry on of his vampires from Klaus’ hands.  
“Well if she’s not with you or Hayley then, where is she?” He threw the vampire away from him with a growl and watched them scurry off as Marcel tried to calm him.

“You pissed off any witches recently?” He offered and Klaus sighed.  
“Celeste.” He mumbled and vanished before Marcel could advise him to wait for the others to help him.  
When he arrived at the graveyard it wasn’t hard to find the crypt you were in, in fact it was a little too easy. But the sight of you, unconscious and shivering as sweat coated your skin had him forgetting, momentarily, that there was any impending danger.

“I honestly thought you’d make this harder.” Celeste chuckled as she stepped into the crypt to find Klaus stuck in a trap just meters away from you.  
“What’re you doing to her?” He hissed and she rolled her eyes.  
“Nothing, she’s here to lure you into a trap, besides she’s doing all the damage herself.” With that she left Klaus to stare helplessly as you lay just out of reach.

***************************************************************************

“Somebody help me!” You yelled as you ran down a flight of stairs and burst onto the floor you’d just left. “No not again, there has to be a way out of here.” You sighed and spotted a door but as you got closer it melted away into a window.  
When you saw, what was outside your heart sank. New Orleans was spread out into the distance but instead of the city you knew well, it was a map with only the important buildings standing. The rest looked like they were drawn on.  
“What the hell’s happening?” You whispered and turned back to the people that were bustling around the building.

“I honestly thought you’d make this harder.” Celeste’s voice echoed around the building but no one else seemed to notice it.  
“Celeste let me out of here!” You screeched but nothing happened.  
“What’re you doing to her?” Your father’s voice boomed through the air in a similar way to Celest’s however this time something at the end of the corridor began to gather, growing and twisting into shape.  
“Nothing, she’s here to lure you into a trap, besides she’s doing all the damage herself.” The shape took on the form of a grotesque wolf, for a moment it looked at you, the same way you looked at it yourself.

“Nice wolf.” You whispered as you slowly backed away, it sniffed the air and let out a low growl, the hairs on the back of your neck and your arms raised at the noise and you started running back to the stairs, falling flat on your front as you burst through the door and found yourself, yet again on the same floor.  
“We’re stuck here together now.” The voice came out of the wolf as it walked towards you, it smelt of all the things you hated but the voice. The voice was something you knew all to well.


	16. Chapter 16

“Is Camille here?” Klaus asked you and the jolt of fear that always followed Klaus shook through you.

“Yeah um… maybe let me check.” You mumbled and hurried to the back.

It took you a moment to gather your thoughts and actually look for Camille. You didn’t want Klaus to find out your secret and you had thought living right under his nose would be the perfect way to hide from him. Or it would be if you could just keep your head long enough to find Camille.

“Klaus is looking for you!” You squeaked and she frowned, nodded as she left you alone with Sophie.

“You have to tell him!” She sighed and you franticly shook your head.

“He can hear you from here!” You reminded her and pointed to your own ears.

“Well with the baby on the way you’re hardly going to remain a secret you need to tell someone!” She hissed and you waved your hands at her.

“I’ve told you!” You sighed and she rolled her eyes.

“I doubt that’d mean anything to him.” She sighed and you shrugged.

“Just… let me figure out the right time to tell him.” She put her hands on her hips as she shot you a dubious look. “As soon as it’s the right time I promise I’ll tell him.”

********************************************************************************

“I have an ultimatum.” Dahlia declared and he gaze fell on you. “You give me Hope or you give me (Y/N)”

“Why would you want (Y/N) she has nothing to do with this.” Hayley snapped and pulled on your wrist so you were hidden behind her.

“You don’t know?” She hummed and the Mikaelsons’ all looked at you as you moved forward despite Hayley trying to stop you.

“Please don’t tell them… I’ll go with you but please don’t…” You started and Klaus let out a frustrated snarl.

“If anyone will do then take someone else and leave us alone.” He bellowed and you flinched as Dahlia chuckled.

“You never told him.” She moved towards you and cupped your face as she slowly looked at Klaus.

“Just take me and don’t tell them, I won’t fight you I promise.” You whispered and she hummed at the thought.

“How sweet, sacrificing yourself… for your little sister.” She smiled when you froze and looked up at her as tears flooded your eyes.

You let out a sudden angry scream and threw her from the building, trying to run, only for Klaus to stop you and back you into a corner.

“You can’t leave, I don’t know what trick she’s trying to pull but you’re taking the place of my daughter.” Klaus snapped, looking you up and down as he circled you.

“Klaus, you can’t ask her to do that, (Y/N)’s helped up… she was thrown out of the coven because of that and now you’re just going to give her away?” Hayley snapped.

“I wasn’t thrown out of the coven.” You mumbled, seeing that you might as well come clean before Hayley attacked Klaus. “I was their prisoner.”

“(Y/N) what’re you talking about?” She asked you and you swallowed the lump in your throat as Hope grabbed at you and you let her grip onto your finger.

“They needed Klaus to come back so they decided to use his daughter to trap him.” You whispered and Klaus rolled his eyes.

“Yes, we know that!” He sighed and waited for you to say something else before he acted.

“Trybrid siblings are linked, by blood, pack and magic… Hayley came to New Orleans because of me, to get you here they made me summon Hope but she wasn’t born yet so Hayley came.” You couldn’t look either of them in the eyes so you focused on the tight grip your sister had on your finger.

“That isn’t possible.” Klaus decided and you shrugged.

“My mother was a werewolf like Hayley but she… they didn’t have doctors then and people didn’t’ live long, Camille says it wasn’t my fault she didn’t make it.” You let tears drip down your face as you continued. “My pack didn’t want me so I was given to the witches and Sophie convinced them to let me go if I got them Hope.”

“You’re lying.” Klaus muttered softly and you reluctantly pulled a necklace out from under your shirt.

“You gave this to her.” You held it out for him to take and he rubbed his thumb over it.

“Why didn’t you just tell us (Y/N)?” Hayley asked gently and you glanced up at Klaus.

“All I knew about him is what the witches told me and… what one of the werewolves from the pack told me.” You shuffled your feet as you finally looked up at a tearful Klaus. “He daggers his own family, how could I know that I’d be safe if I told him?”

“You should have told us.” Klaus muttered as he looked you up and down before shaking his head and walking away.

“Are you still giving me to Dahlia?” You whimpered and he was back in front of you in a second.

“No, I couldn’t do that.” He admitted and held out a hand. “We’ll work something out at the compound.”

“You aren’t angry with me for lying to you?” You asked and Klaus glanced away from you.

“No (Y/N), and I’m sorry you had to suffer for so long.” He smiled weakly when you hesitantly took his hand and let him lead you home.


	17. Chapter 17

Requested by Anon  
Klaus watched as you crashed into Kol and he almost devoured you in a kiss. Anger and jealousy coursed through the hybrid as he watched the two of you, your kiss with Kol deepening before he pulled away and clutched you to his chest, a hand playing through your hair as he leant his chin on your head, looking over to where he knew Klaus was stood.

“Nice to see the two of you getting along.” Klaus snapped and you jumped, slowly turning to face Klaus.  
“Please don’t do anything…” you started but he tutted and pointed a dagger at you.  
“Do anything I might regret?” He asked and you nodded as Kol slowly pushed you behind him. “Oh, I already have, introducing you to him so he could steal you away!” He bellowed the last part and dived for Kol, knocking them both out of the room and into the courtyard.  
“Klaus please stop!” You yelped and found Rebekah’s arms wrapped around your waist, stopping you from pushing between the volatile fight. 

“Niklaus!” Elijah called and threw him off Kol only for Klaus to immediately dive for him again.  
“For years, she has been mine and you thought I would let you steal her away so easily?” Klaus hissed and Kol glanced over to you as Klaus let the blade of the dagger sink into him.  
“Klaus please don’t just take it out and let us be… please.” You whispered as Rebekah let you sink to the floor, stroking a hand through your hair as Klaus made his way to you.

“No Love, no matter how much you beg and plead… you won’t get him back.” Klaus bent down and kissed your forehead, leaving you to sob to yourself as he lifted Kol into his arms and vanished.  
“We’ll find Kol.” Elijah muttered as you sobbed into your hands.  
“No, we won’t, he’s never been so angry with me.” You spluttered and Rebekah glanced at Elijah who both doubted Klaus would make it easy to find Kol.


	18. Chapter 18

“(Y/N) what a lovely sight to see so early in the morning.” Kol declared as he came down the stairs to find you and Klaus sat at the breakfast table.  
“Kol, ravishing as ever.” You hummed sarcastically as he offered you more coffee.

“Why do I not get greeted in the same manner.” Klaus huffed and you snickered as Kol span to face him.  
“My dearest brother, time has blessed your face, you have not gained a wrinkle since the dawn of time.” Kol hummed in an old timey voice which had you doubled over in laughter.  
“Do you not have other places to be?” Klaus snapped and Kol shrugged.

“Ignore him Kol, Hayley and Jackson took Hope out for the day, he’s in a mood.” You giggled as Kol sat next to you and lent his head on his hands as he propped his elbows on the table.  
“I am not in a mood!” Klaus huffed and smiled slightly when you hummed.  
“Marcel won’t go to the bar with him.” You explained and Kol nodded and made a noise as if you’d explained a great mystery.  
“So, he isn’t happy with your company?” Kol chuckled and Klaus rolled his eyes as you both ignored him.

“I know, and I was so lovely despite being woken up at six to sit so he could paint me.” You chuckled and he shook his head as he let out a deep sigh. “Any way I have to meet Rebekah in the quarter so I should go and get ready.” You set your mug down and waved as you left, chuckling when Kol gave you a dramatic sad look.  
“All right enough of this.” Klaus snapped and Koll looked over at him as he lent back in his chair.  
“What are you talking about brother?” Kol chuckled.

“Flirting with (Y/N).” Klaus glowered at him and Kol shrugged.  
“Can’t we have a little fun?” Kol drawled.  
“No, because she is mine and if any of your tricks get her hurt I will rip your apart limb from limb brother or not.” He growled and Kol swallowed nervously. “I will not be without her and… I cannot bare to see her hurt.”

“I need some help!” you called down stairs and Klaus stood up, glaring at Kol until he sat down and let Klaus rush up the stairs to you.  
“How can I help, Love?” He asked as he walked into your room to find you hopping on one foot trying to put on a shoe, attempting to zip up your dress while trying to curl your hair.  
“The shoe boxes up there are going to fall and I can’t reach them.” You mumbled and he realised you had a comb in your hair.

“Done.” He chuckled and turned back to you, zipping your dress for you as he to the curling iron from your hand. “Do you need a lift to the Quarter?” He mumbled as you turned to face him and tried to see his handy work in the mirror.  
“No, Bekah’s swinging by to pick me up and we’re walking around for a bit before going to some music thing and I think we’re having drinks after.” You smiled and looked up at him as he nodded.

“Well then I should come with you, the two of you will be able to relax if I’m there to protect…” you giggled and cut him off.  
“Klaus who is going to attack Rebekah in the Quarter?” You shook your head and hurried to grab your phone and your jacket.  
“Anyone who knows that I’d lose my mind if you got hurt.” Klaus muttered to himself and watched you hurry down the stairs and catch the bag Kol threw at you as you hurried to the front door.


	19. Chapter 19

Klaus smiled at his plan, he knew if you found out you’d be furious, you were still at the stage of considering crawling back to the unworthy moron tied to the chair in front of the Hybrid.  
“What the hell, you’re that guy that follows (Y/N) around.” The man grunted and Klaus rolled his eyes.

“No I am the man who takes care of (Y/N), my best friend, honestly catering to a human’s desires becomes tiresome but my siblings and I were not impressed when our attempts to keep her happy was destroyed by your idiocy.” Klaus growled at the man who rolled his eyes.  
“So what, not like she isn’t coming back.” He chuckled and Klaus had to take a deep breath before speaking so he didn’t break the man’s neck.  
“You’re going to leave her for good.” Klaus sighed and he clenched his fists at the laughter that bounced around the sparse room.  
“Why would I do that?” He asked.

“Because I asked you nicely.” Klaus’ voice was tense and he knew he had very few options that would end with you agreeing that Klaus was helping you.  
“You’re an idiot.” He laughed and cocked his head. “She thinks you’re some sort of hero but honestly you’re just some posh twat that can paint.”  
“If I could I was snap your neck but that would upset (Y/N) for some reason so we have an ultimatum to come to… I won’t kill this one if you agree to do as I say.” Klaus beckoned the first girl you’d caught your boyfriend with and he swallowed and strained against his chair.

“I’ll call the cops.” He yelled and Klaus rolled his eyes, baring his fangs which caused the struggling to cease as he watched Klaus sink his fangs into her neck with a look of horror.  
“Now then, how about the next one.” Klaus muttered as he dropped her to the floor and fetched the second girl who was struggling to get away from him.  
“Wait!” The cry caused Klaus to stop and look at the man. “I’ll do it just let her go.”##  
“Very well, come with me and we’ll chat with (Y/N) while this one waits here.” Klaus swapped the two and left the sobbing girl tied to the chair.

******************************************************************

Klaus strolled into your room and stopped when he found you stood in the middle of it, staring at nothing, silently sobbing. When he edged his way towards you, you snapped out of it, rubbing your cheeks to hide the tears.  
“What’s wrong now Love?” Klaus asked softly and you shook your head.

“Do I have a terrible judge of character, is that my problem, that I just find the biggest baddest jerk I can and that’s it off I go with them?” You mumbled and he dropped his eyes from your face as he tried to think of how to answer.  
“No (Y/N), it’s just that you look to hard for the good in people, you were wasting away trying to bring out the good in a man that didn’t want to improve.” Klaus sighed and wrapped his arms around you when you fell forward into his chest and tucked your head under his chin as you cried into his shirt.


	20. Chapter 20

“I’m home.” You called out and hurried to dump your bags in the bedroom, smiling hen the pattering of feet headed towards you and you found your son hurrying through the corridor towards you.  
“Oh, I see, the affection of a mother is more important than Shakespeare.” Klaus called as you scooped him up and gently poked the boys nose, making him squeal.  
“He’s just learning to eat with a spoon and walk without falling, he has years to learn Shakespeare.” You laughed and Klaus frowned at the two of you.

“He is a Mikaelson, he’ll be spectacular, so it’s best to learn earlier.” Klaus muttered and tried to gain the boys attention be he was happily snuggled into the crook of your neck, cooing softly now and then.  
“You don’t need to be jealous Klaus, by the time he’s five he’ll be all about his Daddy, won’t you little man?” You fussed over him and left Klaus to sit with Elijah in the living room.

“It would appear in the act of as you put it, professing your undying love and bonding the two of you forever by creating a child, you have both lost the utter and focused adoration of (Y/N) and all the perks you claimed came along with that affection.” Elijah chuckled.  
“Yes, brother no need to rub it in.” He huffed and glared at Elijah. “Besides she’s right, when he’s older he won’t be such a Mamma’s boy.”

**********************************************************************************

“Are you ok sweetie?” You asked and heard the crash from the other room.  
When you hurried in your son looked up at you with wide eyes and flashed you a lopsided smile. He was covered in paint which you knew wouldn’t come out of his shirt and was most likely spread across the room Klaus used for painting.  
“No tell Daddy, Mommy.” He said as you rung out a cloth and he kicked his legs of the kitchen cupboard.  
“Well I think Daddy might notice the mess you made.” You said as you cleaned up his face and he squirmed in your grip.

“But my loves Mommy.” You grinned and blew kisses at you.  
“Would someone care to explain what has happened in the other room.” Klaus sighed as he stomped into the kitchen and watched you fuss over your son.  
“Nothing happened.” You said quickly and arched an eyebrow at Klaus when he went to tell the boy off.  
“Of course, not, clearly a rampaging beast got in.” Klaus sighed and watched as you son watched you hurry around the kitchen and finally allowed you to set him on the floor.

“Go and play in the playroom, and stay away from Uncle Elijah’s book room… Mommy will clean Daddy’s painting room but we’re going to have a talk about it.” You called after the boy and he stopped in the doorway with a glint in his eye.  
“Mommy you beautiful.” He giggled and waited for you to smile at him before running off, all three of you knowing he’d escaped you “talk”.  
“How come whenever I get in trouble I don’t get off that easily?” Klaus huffed and you giggled. “You know what I hope the next ones a girl, that way you can see what it’s like.”

“What what’s like?” You hummed, now searching through the cupboard rather than looking at Klaus.  
“Having a smaller version of yourself steal away something you love.” He huffed and you made his situation worse by awing at him.  
“Well Elijah is taking him to the witch’s parade tomorrow evening so unless the mighty Hybrid has something better to do, I’ll be free until his bedtime.” As you walked past him Klaus tangled you in his arms and tugged your hips flush against his.

“What about after bedtime, that’s when Mighty Hybrids are most active.” He hummed and kissed you slowly.  
“Well you know me, I’m always up for playing with Hybrids.” You kissed him again before heading off to clean up the mess.


	21. Chapter 21

Klaus stroked your cheek as he waited for you to recover, he knew you’d be furious with him, but heals knew your anger could easily be subsided with very little effort on his part. By the time, you were awake he’d fetched you a glass of blood and set it next to you as you got up.  
“Now Love before we get wound up…” Klaus started but a sharp slap across his cheek cut him short.  
“Wound up, Niklaus I danced with Mr Lincoln twice and you put me in a box… I shall be as angry as I like.” You snapped and stormed out of the room.

“Now Love, we’re not going anywhere just yet.” Klaus sighed as he caught up with you and grabbed you round the waist.  
“Nik put me down!” You yelled and he set you back down in the room you’d woken up in.  
“We’ll talk once you’ve calmed down.” He sighed and waited for you to drink the blood instead of attempt to break through the door.

******************************************************************************

“I see you’ve calmed down.” Klaus hummed and watched you walk into the room and come to a stop in front of him.  
“What is this?” you asked and handed him his phone.  
“A mobile phone, they’re very useful actually… it’s a little like the Morse code machines.” He explained and he smiled as your curiosity about the new things around you extinguished your anger completely.

“There are no wires.” You mumbled and he nodded.  
“Almost everything’s wireless now, if you’re ready Bekka set out some clothes for you to borrow while we get you some new ones.” He pointed you towards his sister’s room and rolled his eyes when you came back.  
“There are no maids.” You pointed out and he followed you up, helping you unlace the corset before you shyly shooed him from the room.

“Women prefer to do things for themselves these days, you can even vote.” He muttered once you’d let him back in and he helped you fix the clothes you were wearing. “Now then Love let’s get in the car and we’ll be back later.”  
When you saw, the car parked outside you eyed it nervously and watched Klaus climb in before doing the same.  
“Is it safe?” you asked as he started it and the roar of the engine made you jump.  
“It’s safer than me.” He joked and you chuckled as he pulled away from the house, glancing at you every time you cooed over something that caught your eye.

********************************************************************************

“Niklaus!” You snapped and the Original rolled his eyes. “Where is the rest of the dress?”  
“That is the dress sweetheart, a very expensive dress, but if it fits we’ll take it.” He glanced at the shop attendant who was hovering buy the rack of dresses next to your changing room.  
“I cannot be expected to where such things outside!” You yelled and the woman next to you jumped.

“Calm down Love you’re frightening the humans.” He chuckled and you turned to storm back into the changing room. “What would you have me do, force the entire human race to dress as if it were the eighteen hundreds?”  
“But what shall people think of me.” You mumbled and nibbled your lip, emerging in an outfit that reasonably covered the areas you thought should be covered.  
“They shall think you are the most beautiful woman they will ever have the privilege of setting their eyes on.” He hummed and came to stand in front of you, tucking a tendril of hair behind your ear.

“They will not think poorly of me?” You asked and he smiled.  
“No (Y/N), now go and follow the nice lady and pick out whatever jewellery you like, we still have a lot of things to get you.” He kissed the back of your hand and slumped in his chair as you did what he asked, downing his glass before going to fill it up and deciding that just downing the bottle would get the job done quicker.


	22. Chapter 22

“I told you I didn’t want to why would you tell everyone I would play?” You hissed at him.  
“(Y/N) I have heard you play many times and you have a wonderful talent…” He started but you shook your head and cut him off.  
“No Elijah I can’t even make it through one song and I’ve never played in front of anyone, there’s a difference between you hearing it because you were in the house and me playing for you.” You sighed and hurried off, pushing past Rebekah who hurried after you.

You avoided Elijah for most of the evening until you ended up standing behind Klaus just so you were out of sight. When your Cello was set on the little stage that had been put together that morning you let out a shaky breath and tried to leave only for a hand to wrap around your writs.  
“Come now Love, we both know you’re good enough to impress everyone here.” Klaus muttered and you shuffled your feet.  
“But I…” you mumbled and trailed off when Finn introduced you and said you’d be playing as soon as they were ready.

“You know you can play well, you played for Rebekah last night.” He smiled when you rolled your eyes.  
“She was teaching me.” You arched and eyebrow as Kol pointed at you and Elijah muttered something to him before heading over. “Quick compel me to be good!”  
“I’m not going to do that; you don’t need me to.” He sighed and placed a comforting hand on your arm.  
“Please!” You yelped and he sighed.

“You will think that I have compelled you to play well.” Klaus let go of you face and let the crowd part as you made your way to the stage.  
“She’s changed her mind rather quickly, what did you tell her?” Elijah asked as he stood beside Klaus.  
“Nothing, just made her believe she’s under a compulsion, she’s actually playing herself.” Klaus stared forward as he let your music flood the room and take over any thought he had.  
“…And when she finds out I have no doubt she’ll beat you with that instrument.” Elijah finished as your song ended and Klaus crashed back to reality.

“I don’t intend to tell her until tomorrow, Kol and Rebekah will have gotten her drunk enough to have a hangover and she won’t have the energy to react.” Klaus smiled and raised his glass as you started another song.


	23. Chapter 23

The scream that cut through the night was deafening, lights throughout New Orleans shattered and even the Originals were forced to their knees. As Klaus recovered he helped Rebekah to her feet and made his way to Elijah.  
“That cannot be anything good.” Elijah sighed as he finally found his footing and fixed his cufflinks.

“Well while you two stand here mulling over the meaning of life, I shall be looking for whatever has the audacity to try and blow out my ear drums.” Rebekah sighed and headed down stairs, the men quickly following.  
Every few minutes a scream would flood their sense, weakening each time, but allowing them to follow the sound to the source. When they found, it they were taken aback by what they found.  
“What in the bloody hell happened here?” Rebekah gasped.

“There, look.” Klaus pointed across the wreckage before them and spotted a cowering figure in the background.  
“Careful brother, perhaps we should send Rebekah, the girl looks terrified and the chances of her not knowing who you are slim.” Elijah muttered and stopped Klaus who nodded and watched carefully in case Rebekah needed help.  
“Hello Darling.” She cooed softly and wide eyes met hers.

“It keeps coming back.” You whispered and she glanced around for what it could have been.  
“Rebekah!” Klaus warned and out of now where a wolf tried to pounce on you.  
She shoved it off at the last second and muffled your scream in her shoulder as she clung onto you, hiding Klaus as he dove for the wolf, colliding with it and letting out a frustrated growl when he saw its eyes glow.  
“Come on, we’ll take her back with us.” Elijah muttered as he moved to stand beside the two of you.

**************************************************************************

Klaus smiled as he watched you testing your limits, it was clear that you’d learnt as much as you could on your own, and he was waiting for you to ask him for help. He’d given you tips over the months you’d stayed with them but you needed more guidance.  
“Klaus?” you asked quietly and the sweet sound of your voice had him smiling fondly.  
“Are you alright Love?” He asked and crossed the room, leaning on the door frame as he waited for you to answer.  
“You said that… you… um… have books, about Banshees.” You mumbled and he nodded.

“Of course, come in and I’ll find them.” He moved so you could enter the room, chuckled to himself when you padded after him and stood nervously as if you didn’t know where to put yourself.  
When he pulled a trunk from under his bed and opened it you swallowed and stared at him, he tried to hand you a book that looked like it might flake away if you touched it. He sighed and stood, piling the books and papers on his bed, watching you carefully.  
“You can take them.” He said softly when you sat at the foot of his bed and started to read. Elijah stopped in the door way and watched the gentle exchange.

“I… don’t want to break them.” You whispered and blushed when Klaus chuckled as he left his room.  
“You know if I was none the wiser I’d think you were a gentleman.” Elijah said as Klaus grabbed his jacket.  
“Would you rather I torment her?” Klaus asked and Elijah laughed.  
“No Niklaus, just keep her safe even after you’ve realised you love her.” With that Elijah left Klaus staring at you in a daze.


	24. Chapter 24

“I can’t believe you hooked up with the guy that was trying to kill your sister.” Hayley chuckled as she hopped back in the car.  
“Why it’s not we get on that well, plus he was hot and I’m never going to see him again… I wish Kathrine would come back she was cool.” You grinned when Hayley shook her head.  
“At least you didn’t go for a Salvatore I guess.” She shrugged and sat back in her seat as you pulled out of the petrol station.

“Yeah, although Elena freaked when I told her about our road trip.” You glanced at your best friend who rolled her eyes. “She’s sending one of them if I don’t check in every now and then.  
“Oh, you should start with the twinsie I totally did the Hybrid that wanted us dead.” Hayley burst into laughter as you giggled.  
“I think she’d send one to eat me.” you sighed and grinned as the sign that welcomed you to New Orleans whizzed past the car.

************************************************************************************

“Stay away from her.” Hayley growled and Elijah held up his hands.  
“You have my word; I will not harm her.” Elijah muttered softly while Klaus simply stared at your stomach.  
“Because you guys are so trust worthy.” Hayley snapped and pushed you further away from the two Originals.  
“This is ridiculous and impossible.” Klaus decided and vanished leaving you to hide from Elijah behind Hayley who was attempting to fend of the nervous looking witches.

“Does our deal still stand?” Elijah asked and one of them nodded and he vanished as well.  
“I’m not leaving you.” Hayley whispered and you gripped onto her arm. “You’re my family and you’re not going to be left to fend for yourself.”  
You were grateful for the promise, the witches however, shrank back and stopped attempting to get near you when she refused to back down.

********************************************************************************

“Well this is the luxury room for her highness.” Rebekah glared at you as she showed you to the room between hers and Klaus’.  
“Thank you.” You muttered and she huffed.  
“Your pet’s room is opposite, try not to cause a drama.” She pouted and tried not to smile as you hid a laugh.  
“I’d rather have no vampire boyfriends than two.” You told her and she nodded.

“I always liked you more than Elena… if you need anything… I…” She smiled when you thanked her and seemed to be relieved that she could go and process what was happening.  
You sat on the huge bed and rummaged through your bag until you found your diary, staring at your feet as you tried to find the right words to write what was happening.

 

//Dear Elena.

I always thought writing our diaries was an odd habit but now I think I’m grateful for it. These may be the only way I will get to be close with you again for a long time. I am with the Mikaelsons’, and yes I know it is a terrible idea but I have no choice which sucks.

That day when Klaus attacked us and you and Jer’ told me everything I left and bumped into Klaus, he seemed more interested in getting to you, I guess the Salvatore’s lack of interest in me payed off and after a night with him I am now trapped in his house carrying a potential Hybrid baby.  
You don’t need to worry, Hayley is still with me, in fact she goes no further away than the closest Mikaelson, which irritates them. She has told me she will get my diaries to you so I can have some privacy and you can know why I haven’t called.//

 

“(Y/N).” Elijah muttered and raised an eyebrow when you slammed the small book shut.  
“Hayley?” You mumbled and she opened her bedroom door so she could glower at the back of Elijah’s head.  
“You still don’t trust me?” He muttered and you nodded.

“You tried to kill my sister, I got mad and hooked up with your brother who, and let’s be honest now, will probably use whatever this is for his personal gain.” You stood and crossed your arms which made Hayley smile as you had him taking a wear step back. “For the moment you won’t hurt me, but after this… I won’t know who I can trust… beyond her.” With that you pushed your door shut in his face and rolled your eyes when Hayley texted you an update on the furious look he was giving the door.


	25. Chapter 25

“(Y/N) this is not amusing.” And almost naked Klaus shouted and you giggled as he tried to wriggle free.  
“I think it is.” You hummed and straddled him. “I’ve caught the big bad hybrid.” 

You ground against him, making a low grunt escape him as you used the enchanted chain for leverage, loving the fact that a simple spell left him unable to escape the chain so that for once you were in charge.  
“Come now Love, we can have a lot more fun if you unchain me.” Klaus sighed as he obediently raised his hips and let you tug his boxers off.

“Maybe I like you like this.” You muttered and he strained against the chains.  
“If you don’t undo me you’ll be punished.” He warned and you giggled as you teased yourself with his tip and he started to let out a low grumble.  
“You can’t really punish me when you’re stuck there.” You hummed.  
You didn’t give him a chance to answer, sinking down onto him, the sight of you above him as your head tossed back and a satisfied groan left you lips had him pulling to escape his restraints. When your hands rested on his shoulders for better leverage Klaus tensed and concentrated on snapping his hips to meet yours.

He made sure to move just how you needed, twisting his hands into the chains so he could move and make it easier for you to ride him. Your scent flooded the room as your eyes rolled and your first orgasm swallowed you, expecting you to stop and let him go he shifted only for you to hum at the new angle.  
All focus he had on helping you find release was diverted to watching you tease yourself, as if you needed to prove to him his touch wasn’t the only thing that got you off. As another orgasm tore through you, your fingers clawed down his stomach as you lent back, enjoying the feeling that flooded your senses.

“If you let me I can give you one more.” He drawled as your headed rested against his.  
“So I can’t get to three on my own?” You huffed and he smirked as his hips rolled and you whimpered.  
“Not really doing it by yourself now are you Love.” He teased and you pulled up before dropping down hard enough for him to snarl as pleasure shot through him.

You third orgasm slowly built and Klaus could feel the powers you’d been concentrating on the chains slowly fading. Just as your body gave up on moving the chains snapped and his hands found your hips egging you on as you rocked against him.  
Your fingers dug into his shoulders and his fangs extended as your third wave of pleasure wiped you out and his body caved to yours leaving you tangled together in a messy heap.


	26. Chapter 26

“Please Klaus.” You begged and he rolled his eyes as he jerked to a stop and turned to look at you.  
“No.” A sigh left him as you grabbed his arm and hopped around so you were in front of him and batted your eyes and pouted a little.  
“I promise I’ll be so careful.” You insisted but the Hybrid just shook his head again.  
“It’s dangerous and you’ll be tempted to play with things you shouldn’t touch.” Klaus warned you but you ignored him and continued begging until he gave in.

He left you flicking through a Grimoire he assumed couldn’t do much harm and headed off to find Elijah and Rebekah who had vanished early that morning, he suspected you’d convinced them to help get him to give in.  
You poured over the book for hours, not noticing when Kol wondered through and said hello, when Rebekah set a sandwich and a cup of coffee next to you, or when Klaus leaned over your shoulder to see what had you so enthralled with the books that had weighted him down for so many years.

“Et hoc est ingredi in forma Hybrid genus suum per noctem.” You muttered and made a small shriek when you looked at Klaus to find a large, furious looking, wolf sat where he’d been stood. “Elijah… urm… I think I might have upset Klaus.”   
“Niklaus leave her alo… where is he?” Elijah asked when he came into the living room and found you alone but looking rather distressed.   
You pointed at the wolf that moved into Elijah’s view and presided to make a what would have been a long, rambling speech, but it came out as short barks and whines.

“You do know how to turn him back don’t you?” Elijah asked as Klaus began to pace back and forth.   
“I’ll go ask Kol.” You hummed and tried to run out the room but Klaus scuttled after you and tripped you up as he tried to climb the stairs with you.

 

***************************************************

 

“Are you sure he can’t get in?” You asked Rebekah as you watched Klaus through the window.   
“He probably can but he isn’t angry enough to smash the windows.” She sighed and fixed you with a look that had you going back through the Grimoire again.   
“You didn’t have to lock him outside, I’m sure he’d be able to figure out how to work everything.” You mumbled and Rebekah rolled her eyes.  
“I will not have a beast in my house.” She slumped down next to you.   
“But we let him live here all the time.” Kol pointed out as he came back with another book and quickly dismissed it.

“As far as I can tell he’ll just have to stay like that until tomorrow morning.” You sighed to the group.   
“Well someone must stay up and watch him.” Elijah declared as he strolled into the living room.   
They all looked at you and Kol snickered when Klaus jumped up at the window which had you jumping.   
“Why me surely one of you should do it I’m fleshy and breakable.” You complained.   
“Which is exactly why my brother won’t hurt you, he’s rather fond of you.” Rebekah smiled and vanished before coming back with a pair of knee high boots and a warm coat.

**********************************************

 

“This is your fault.” You told Klaus as he trotted along next to you and sneezed as if he was laughing at you. “You don’t want to play with magic Love, it’s ever so dangerous Love… all you had to do is say I’d be thrown out all night in the cold and I’d have left it alone.   
You stopped and glared at Klaus who sat down and cocked his head at you, one ear flicking to the side as he looked at you. Before you could stop him, his head snapped to the side and he hurtled off to fast for you to catch him.   
“Klaus!” You called but he didn’t come back.

You could hear him somewhere near, chasing something, occasionally he’d growl and whatever he was chasing would let out a frightened squeak. Tugging the hood of your coat over your head and your scarf tighter around yourself, you sank down against a big tree that offered some shelter from the wind.   
When he didn’t come back you decided to stay put, having blindly followed him into the woods, with no idea of which way to go to get back home. You knew it wouldn’t be long before Elijah decided you’d been gone a little too long and he’d come and find you.

As your eyes grew heavy so did your body, slowly sliding to the side, not being conscious enough to stop you crashing to the floor. But before you did there was a soft snuffling in your ear and your head rested on soft, warm fur.

 

***********************************

“Well isn’t this sweet.” Kol chuckled when he finally found the two of you and called the others over.  
“Will you shut up, you’ll wake her up.” Klaus muttered and didn’t dare move seeing as your head was resting in the side of his ribs.  
You were finally lulled awake by the sway of Klaus’ body as he carried you back to the house, you assumed someone had given him clothes considering his were still sat in a crumpled heap in the dining room.  
“Well now Love, do we need another talk about magic or are we going to find something else to entertain us” Klaus sighed as he carried you up to your bed room and tucked you in.

“No more magic.” You promised and he nodded as you yawned and rolled over, sinking into your bed.  
“I must say brother you make rather a sweet wolf.” Elijah chuckled.  
“Put all the Grimoires in Kol’s room and tell him to hide them from her.” Klaus snapped and stalked away from his brother.


	27. Chapter 27

With a deep breath you answered your phone and stopped in front of your full length mirror, one of the perks pf being a vampire meant that everything was your whenever you wanted it. Plus, you were the first human to be turned by the Mikaelsons’ which meant there wasn’t really much that could stop you.  
“Elijah, let me guess, you arrived in New Orleans and found Klaus causing trouble… Rebekah won’t help you so you called me.” You said as soon as you slid your thumb across the phone.

“I’ll cover the rent for that ridiculously lavish apartment of yours.” Elijah offered. You scoffed at him and wondered out of your huge walk in wardrobe and slumped onto your bed.  
“That offer’s not even gonna get me to my front door.” You hummed as you twirled your hair through your fingers.  
“Helping me avoid mass death will make you feel better?” He offered with a sigh. “(Y/N) He is out of control and you know you’re the only one who can stop him.”  
“Fine, fine, I’m not one to say no to my humble surfs.” You said with a giggle.

***********************************************************************************

Klaus’ voice boomed through the house before you’d even gotten further than the hall. When you finally caught sight of him he was storming towards the door.  
“…and this, Elijah, is why I hate you…” He almost stomped past you but stopped, his eyes not having left you since he entered the hall. “Why are you here?”  
“I was summoned by the ye old suit man... please continue I love it when we make fun of Elijah.” You grin wickedly at Klaus who smirked fondly at you.  
“Well Elijah would rather you made fun of him than have you both descend on New Orleans like foxes in a chicken coop.” Elijah sighed as he walked through the house and headed towards the stairs.

“Don’t worry Elijah, I’ve got Klausie under control.” You hummed as the Hybrid let you wrap your arms around his neck. “After all I am his favourite sire.” You chirp with your head snuggled into his neck.  
“And apparently the most loyal.” Klaus grunted. “Marcel seems to think it’s acceptable to steal my home with the help of a witch.”  
“Elijah you didn’t tell me Marcel was here… or that Klaus would be plotting against him.” You pouted causing Klaus to chuckle. “Now I’m not going to have any fun.”  
“Don’t think I know why she’s here Elijah.” Klaus grumbled at his brother. “What would you like to do love?” Klaus addressed the last part to you.

“I’m hungry… do we have to fight Marcel?” You asked quickly. When Klaus grunted a sign, that over the years had proven that’d you’d convinced Klaus to agree with you, Elijah chuckled knowing that his plan to bring you into town was working.  
“Well looks like Klaus favourite vampire has him wrapped around her little finger.” Elijah said as he watched Klaus shrugged on his jacket.  
“Silence brother or you’ll find a dagger in your chest.” Klaus hissed at him. “And you, don’t think that I’ll put off dealing with Marcel forever just because you ask me to.” He added pointing at you.

“Niklaus I’m hungry.” You whined, grinning at Elijah when Klaus looked you over as if to check if you’d been feeding properly in your years away from him.  
“Oh she definitely doesn’t have you wrapped around her finger.” Elijah muttered as Klaus growled at him and hurried after you.


	28. Chapter 28

“May I help you?” Elijah chuckled when you pushed his arms out of his way so you could perch on his lap and look, curiously, at his book.  
“Niklaus is not being fun.” You pouted and Elijah gave you a questioning look. “He’s spending all his time with Marcel.”  
“Perhaps you’d like to spend some time with Rebekah, I believe she’s in the dining room.” Elijah offered and your eyes widened when you realised that Rebekah and Klaus had been arguing all morning and he’d probably be very angry to find you cozied up to her.  
Sure enough when Klaus came home and spotted you hanging off Rebekah’s every word he seated himself next to you to try and gain your attention.  
“How is my little neck nipper this afternoon?” Klaus sighed when you didn’t acknowledge him and Rebekah chuckled.

“She isn’t speaking to you.” She had to hold back the laugh that begged to escape her as you pushed Klaus further by resting you head on his sister’s shoulder and stuck your tongue out at him.  
“Well then I won’t be able to give her this.” Klaus smiled as he pulled a beautiful necklace from his pocket and dangled it in the air just out of your reach. “Come now Love, I know how much you love my little gifts.”  
Reluctantly you went to Klaus and took the trinket which had Rebekah snickering at the two of you.

“I’m still not talking to him.” You told her and she nodded as if you really meant it.  
“This one thinks she’s in charge.” Klaus chuckled and Rebekah hummed.  
“We all know that she is.” With that Rebekah beckoned you away and you skipped off after her.

************************************************************************ 

“Can I help you?” The bartender asked as Klaus strolled into the bar Camille had told him you’d gone to.  
“Yes I’m looking for a young woman, this high and probably in a very bad mood.” Klaus used a flat hand to point out your height and the man shook his head.  
“No.” He snapped a little to abruptly and Klaus chuckled.  
“You’re going to tell me exactly what (Y/N) compelled you to do.” Klaus sighed.

“I am not to tell Niklaus I saw her, he is to think that she is angry with her a does not want to talk so that she can have more attention that Marcellus.” The man’s voice was cold and monotone and the Hybrid rolled his eyes.  
“Of course she’d throw a fit.” Klaus vanished from the bar and the man blinked before getting back to his work.

*************************************************************

“You’re pushing your luck Love.” Klaus huffed as he found you lay on your back across his bed, head dangling off the edge, as you flicked through one of his sketch books.  
“I’m only being bad because you like Marcel more than me.” You stuck your tongue out and he motioned for someone to come into the room.  
“(Y/N) I have done as Elijah asked and put off dealing with Marcel, you have been causing me enough trouble for the years I haven’t seen you, now you’re going to behave or I won’t be sharing.” He jerked his head to the person shuffling in the doorway.

“One meal and I have to share it with you, why’d I apologise if that’s the reward.” You nose crinkled as you pulled a face a shook your head.  
“Very well, I will allow Elijah to deal with Marcel for one week.” He cocked his head when you pretended to think about it.  
“And you have to spend the whole week with me, no one else.” You told him and he sighed. “You won’t get mad when I tell you about my holiday with Damon.”  
“Your what with who?” He snapped and you shushed him.

“Ah, Klausie you can’t get mad!” You gasped in mock horror and he rolled his eyes.  
“Is there anything else my Neck Nipper needs?” He asked as he stepped towards you telling you that you’d pushed his patience dangerously far which was a skill on your part seeing as he had copious amounts when it came to you.

“Rebekah’s car is better than mine and Marcel is getting far too much attention plus I don’t like Genevieve.” You huffed and flopped back onto his bed. “Also I’m hungry.”  
“Very well, no more Genevieve, now go and fetch some glasses we’re not savages.” Klaus said as he sat the person on the edge of the bed and waited for you to hurry off.


	29. Chapter 29

There were few things in your long life that still gave you comfort. One of those had been Niklaus. At least until he sent you away and attempted to kill your brothers, hoping the distance between you would stop messages from your brothers reaching you  
Unfortunately for the hybrid he’d underestimated the bond the three of you had. While it was true your brothers seemed to be caught in a never ending battle, there was one thing in the world that would, without a doubt have them joining forces ever time. You.

They had debated for a year on the topic of turning you and when you reached the same age as Stefan they finally decided to share equal amounts of blood with you. Unfortunately for them even their combined efforts didn’t stop your stubborn streak which is how you found yourself in a several century long relationship with Klaus.  
You opened the front door of the boarding house and stepped out onto porch. It had been so long since you’d run from Klaus that you were starting to get your confidence back, you’d wonder around as if you owned the town, much to the relief of your brothers.

All that confidence vanished when something crushed under your foot and you looked down to find a rose that was such a dark red that it almost looked black. Your un-beating heart would have stopped if it could, there was only one person who gave you that flower, the person you’d hoped to have forgotten you.

***********************************************************************************

Stefan growled as he tried to look for Damon, wondering if it would be easier to bite his way to clear the room quicker, fishing in his pocket when his phone binged.  
(Y/N): Originals.  
He didn’t need you to say anything else in the text. Instead of patiently dodging past people he barged them out of the way in a desperate attempt to get home before you panicked too much.  
“It’s been a long time, Stefan.” The unmistakable voice of Rebekah had Stefan stopping before he could rush out of sight.

“Rebekah what do you want?” Stefan growled out.  
“Since your sister left us my dear brother has been impossible to deal with so I’ve decided to help him look for her.” Rebekah hummed before grabbing Stefan by the front of his shirt and threw him clear across the carpark and into the woods.

*********************************************************************************

“So darling what exactly is it that makes you think the Originals are here?” Damon sighed as he finally managed to stop your hysterical rambling and get actual strings of words that mad sense.  
“Because when Klaus and I were in Peru we found a black rose that I liked and that was his sort of… gift to me.” You sighed.  
“So all this fuss is because of a rose on our doorstep?” Damon groaned.

“DAMON, how many black Peruvian roses magically find themselves onto our doorstep… keeping in mind that there are no places that have them in Mystic Falls!” You yelped down the phone.  
“Aright so the hybrids here why don’t you just leave town for a few days and….” Damon’s eyebrows shot up when the phone was slapped out of his hands and shattered against a tree.  
“(Y/N) won’t be leaving town.” Elijah declared as he stopped in front of him.

“Haven’t you learnt not to eavesdrop on people’s phone calls, its rude.” Damon said back making Elijah scoff.  
“Well when it involves things that keep my brother from becoming a rampaging monster then I feel more than obligated to listen.” Elijah retorted.  
“Ah yes the psychotic hybrid that won’t leave my sister be despite her obvious lack of interest.” Damon spat out.  
“Every few centuries he finds her and she runs again, not a word to my brother, so he starts the hunt again.” Elijah explained despite being close to losing his temper.

“Well that tends to happen when your lover attempts to murder your family.” Damon quipped back and cocked his head. “I’m getting sick of you all making her to scared to leave the house.”  
“We’re all sick of them moping around, which is why I’m here now…. With Rebekah keeping Stefan busy (Y/N)’s home alone and Niklaus is waiting for you to be, incapacitated.” Without warning Elijah jabbed a stake into Damon’s stomach but made sure it wouldn’t kill him.

************************************************************************************** 

“Come on please answer!” You whispered to yourself as you tried calling both of your brothers again, pacing a circle around the car.  
“They won’t be answering Love.” Klaus’ voice made you freeze and you turned to run back into the house but he was in front of you before you could get far.  
“What did you do to them?” You asked as tears forced their way down your cheeks despite desperately begging yourself not to cry.  
“Nothing permanent I promise.” He sounded sincere but it didn’t stop you flinching away.

“Is that how it is now (Y/N), I make one mistake and you decide to join my mass of enemy’s?” Klaus’ tone was immediately suspicious and the dark look her gave you made you want to shrink back.  
“You tried to murder my brothers.” You mumbled.  
“It was years ago and you still run from me.” Klaus reminded you. “Any attempt I make at fixing us leads to your running from me as if you fear for your life… you should know you are the only one I would never hurt.”

“But you have hurt me, you tried to take my brothers from me.” You swallowed your tears and took a deep breath.  
“You weren’t supposed to find out.” He admitted.  
“You thought I wouldn’t find out… how could you think I wouldn’t?” You asked quickly.  
“I assumed you loved me enough to not question my actions.” Klaus muttered, his eyes flicking up to look at you properly.  
“Oh Niklaus.” You sighed and cautiously stepped close enough to place a hand on his cheek while kissing the other. “There will never be someone I will love like I loved you but you’re not who I fell in love with.”

His arms wrapped around you and you could hear your brothers calling out to you in the distance, followed by two other vampires but you were to focused on Klaus to care about figuring out who they were.  
“I will always love you.” He whispered into your hair.  
You gasped when you felt the wooden stake pierce your chest, your brother’s hurrying to wards you was the last thing you saw as Klaus vanished, letting you drop to the floor.


	30. Chapter 30

Requested By Anon

Part One

AN: so this was a little different than I intended but felt that as a Salvatore the Reader needed a little spunk and the last part didn’t do her any justice <£

 

“We need to stop this.” Stefan growled.

“Stefan he killed our baby sister, I will not stop!” Damon shouted back and his fangs extended, making Stefan clench his jaw as he glanced towards the room where your body lay in a charmed coffin.

“We could find a way to fix this and use the fact that he doesn’t know we can bring her back to keep her hidden from him.” Stefan offered and his furious brother calmed.

“How long do you think we could keep her hidden?” Damon asked seriously.

“As long as we need to.” Stefan smiled when Damon nodded and he hurried to the next room to call Bonnie.

**********************************************************

“There’s a problem.” Elena declared as she and Bonnie hurried into the boarding house.

“Which would be?” Damon sighed and poured himself a drink as Stefan showed Bonnie where she’d be working.

“Elijah was asking about the ingredients we bought, Klaus might be onto us.” Elena muttered and Damon froze for a moment before beckoning her through to watch over Bonnie.

 

 

“Well, we shall deal with the Hybrid later.” He muttered and they waited for something to happen.

They didn’t have to wait long, Bonnie’s spell was effective and quick, meaning within the hour you were revived and by the end of the evening you were sucking your way through a cooler of blood baggies.

“We need to address the major issue here.” Elena snapped after a long silence.

“The fact that this blood is awful, where’d you get it from Steff’ a vet?” You crinkled your nose and your brother laughed.

 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t have much time to fetch out your favourite type.” Stefan sighed and sat next to you, hugging onto you.

Damon strolled into the room and gave you all an awkward look while waving a piece of paper that was your favourite colour. The entire group eventually turned up each with identical invites, all from the Mikaelson’s, all invites to a party in your honour.

“What is this? His subtle way of saying he knows I’m back?” You sighed and rolled your eyes.

“Perhaps, but I think you should stay at home, it’d be safer that way.” Stefan glanced at you then at Damon who was watching you carefully.

“Fine.” You hummed and they both exchanged a look.

“Fine, just like that… no arguing?” Damon asked and you nodded.

**********************************************************************************

“Caroline, are you ready yet?” You asked as you pulled out all the dresses you hadn’t worn yet.

“No, I don’t know if I want to go if I’m honest.” She admitted and you grinned.

“Would you like to go with me, I’m thinking a big dramatic entrance thank the Mikaelson family graciously for honouring me and then off I go… maybe to California.” You hummed and Caroline giggled.

 

“I’ve never turned down the chance to cause trouble.” She paused for a moment and you heard her rummaged through her closet. “I’ll be ready in an hour.”

“My brother’s left their wallets so we can have our own driver.” You chuckled and hung up.

You took the most time to fix your hair and makeup, being sure that it was eye catching before picking out a dress that made you imposable to miss, you know the Mikaelson mansion and your dress would catch every light.

***************************************************************

“Did you know she was planning this?” Damon muttered to Stefan who was staring at you as you and Caroline climbed the stairs and accepted Rebekah’s, ‘she was the greatest friend I’d ever had’ speech. You waited for her to finish before you declared that you’d be taking a long tour with Caroline who was the friend you couldn’t live without.

“No, I think Rebekah may kill her for the humiliating speech.” Stefan hissed back and you raised your glass, ignoring Klaus entirely and descending the stairs, dramatically kissing Elena and Bonnie on the cheeks before hugging Matt.

“You like our show?” You whispered to Damon and Stefan who glanced at Klaus.

“I think it may be time for your exit.” Damon muttered and you hugged Stefan goodbye as Damon took Caroline’s arm and the two of you hurried out to the town car that sat waiting for you.

“(Y/N)!” Klaus called but you’d already said goodbye to Damon and Caroline was waiting for you to get in.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Niklaus, I really don’t have time to stop… perhaps I’ll be back in a millennium or two, I probably won’t want to talk then either.” You cocked your head and lent on your legs as you crossed them and shared a smirk with Caroline as Damon slammed the car door and you were whisked off.


	31. Chapter 31

“You sure you don’t want me to go with you?” Stiles sighed as the others hurried off to different locations to pack up.  
“I’m sure Stiles, I don’t need an Alpha to defend me.” You smiled and he sighed.  
“But I’ve heard that the Hybrid is back in New Orleans, I trust Marcel but if anything happens to you…” He trailed off as his eyes flickered.

“It’s ok Stiles.” You promised and hugged him which seemed to make the Alpha feel a little better.  
“We’ll be a couple of hours behind you, call Scott when Marcel shows you to the house.” Stiles muttered and headed off to help the others.

*************************************************************************** 

“I’m looking for Marcel Gerard.” You snapped when you found the Abattoir empty of Marcel and his army.  
“Well Love you’re a little late, but I’ve never turned away the opportunity to help a witch.” He smirked at you and you rolled your eyes, sending him hurtling across the room and pinning him half way up the wall with an arch of your eyebrow.

“The Alpha’s won’t be pleased; I demand to speak with Marcel.” You snapped and was suddenly knocked off your feet and a furious looking vampire, dressed in a lavish suit, as if he’d come from a meeting.  
“Why don’t we keep that threatening attitude in check and you can tell me what exactly it is that you wanted from my Sired son?” The man strolled across the room and you swallowed when you saw his eyes.

******************************************************************************* 

“I was wondering when you would show.” Klaus hummed when the three Alpha’s darkened his doorway.  
“Where’s (Y/N).” Scott snapped and Lydia had to put a hand up to stop him hurtling forwards.  
“Ah yes the little witch, she tried very hard to keep your secrets… I almost felt cruel.” He smirked and watched as the boys glanced at Lydia who was clearly furious but remained calm.

“Mr Mikaelson I’m sure you heard a few years ago of how Peter Hale triggered every supernatural curse and Beacon Hills has become nearly inhabitable.” Lydia hummed and Klaus chuckled.  
“Yes, rumour has it a couple of kids stopped him before the curse spread to far.” Klaus watched as Lydia carefully walked towards him and sat down.  
“I was one of the ‘kids’ that ended Peter Hale, we do not intimidate easily, so you’re going to tell me where our witch is.” Lydia drawled out and Klaus chuckled.

“What exactly are you going to do if I don’t?” Klaus hummed and Lydia glanced at Stiles with a smile.  
“Our Beta’s didn’t find it hard to find your sister, cute kid you’ve got.” Stiles watched as Klaus seemed to lose all of his self-control and Scott hurtled into him the sound of them colliding echoed around the courtyard.


	32. Chapter 32

“Elijah please.” You dragged out the words but he continued to walk away from you.  
“I don’t have time to take you to the quarter.” He sighed and was gone before you could ask again.

“Fine… don’t need you… NIKLAUS!” You yelled and waited for him to appear next to you and tell you off for not calling him Klaus.  
“(Y/N) I have no doubt that every vampire in New Orleans can hear you, now what is it?” He sighed as he swung the doors open and wondered into the room.  
“Elijah won’t play with me… but I don’t mind because you’d probably be more fun to play with.” You attempted to give him a seductive glance but he just chuckled and stalked across the room.

“Now (Y/N) it’s not kind to make fun of Elijah’s inability to have fun, But I do have an hour of two free and it seems a waste not to encourage your attempts to seduce me.” He smirked and lent closer, jerking back when you squealed and hurried off.  
You hurtled down the stairs, hopping around as you shoved your shoe on and gripped onto Klaus while you put on the other. You tugged his hand and reluctantly he started to follow you, sighing when you reach the gate and climbed into it before hopping into his back.

“I will ignore the fact that I have been deceived if you get this out of my face.” Klaus sighed and pointed at your phone.  
“But we need it to tell us where to look.” You sighed and wriggled until you could lean over and explain it to him.  
“Is this the ridiculous game that we had to get you a new phone for?” Klaus asked as you told him to start walking.

“No Davina dropped my old one in a glass of beer because we thought you could track us with freaky hybrid GPS.” You mumbled nonchalantly and jabbed a finger to the left.  
“How long do I need to carry you for?” Klaus sighed as you made him stop and tapped on something. He watched as you caught the Pokémon and told him to walk again.  
“A few more kilometres my eggs almost hatched!” your tone had him shaking his head and he suddenly moved forward as fast as he could. “Klaus stop!”

He jerked to a stop and your phone almost flew out of your hands. You hopped down and pouted as he laughed, regaining his composure when you began to walk towards the Bayou.  
“You broke it look, thinks were in a car.” You mumbled as you hurried out of his sight.  
“(Y/N) when you get accosted by wolves don’t expect me to help you.” Klaus called out and he could hear you hum something at him.

After a few minutes he went to find you, becoming uncomfortable with the fact that he couldn’t hear you. He almost didn’t catch your phone when you threw it at him and demanded he catch it for you, ignoring his amusement at you getting frustrated.  
“Are we done now?” Klaus asked as he handed your phone back to you.

“Nope we need to walk to the Quarter for the Pokestops.” You hummed and he groaned.  
“Why exactly can’t you do this by yourself?” He asked and lent over your shoulder, flicking at the screen and catching a Pokémon with one attempt.  
“Because Elijah doesn’t let me do it by myself anymore.” You answered and jumped when Klaus grabbed you, guiding you around a tree before letting you go.  
“I see why.” He chuckled and hoisted you over his shoulder, letting you down once you were in the Quarter.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: talking about depression, reader x Mikaelson family talk, reader suffering with depression, Mikaelson family support

As the youngest Mikaelson you often found yourself pushed aside and forgotten. So when your depression became as monstrous as Niklaus and your anxiety left you unable to even open the curtains you found yourself giving in.  
You let the familiar switch of coldness flood your body and found relief as you let the last of your humanity slip away. With a deep breath you closed your eyes for a moment before vanishing from the family home, there was one thing you could focus on, you were hungry.

*********************************************************************************

“Your sister has left a trail of bodies through my city!” Marcel bellowed as Klaus and Elijah tried to reason with him.

“What exactly, makes you think this was my sister?” Klaus sighed.

“She was right in front of me when she did this!” Marcel growled out.

“You must be mistaken Marcel, Rebekah is out of town with Kol and (Y/N) is far too passive and quiet to do something like this.” Elijah sighed and indicated at the mess around them.

“Passive, that girls gone ripper and she’s not gonna be easy to get back.” Marcel laughed at them as they hurried home to look for you.

**********************************************************************************

“(Y/N)?” Elijah called out as your siblings cornered you.  
“You need to stop this.” Klaus chided.  
“Why because you’re the only one who’s allowed to be like this?” You spat at him.  
“We’re just here to help you little sister.” Kol muttered.  
“Help me!” You screeched and span to see Rebekah and Kol had snuck up behind you. “The only reason you’re helping me now is because of the mess I made.”

“Perhaps if you’d asked for help instead of reacting in such an unsavoury manor we wouldn’t be here now.” Elijah sighed and fiddled with his cufflinks.  
“None of you want to help me, we hate each other, if I told you he’d stick me in a box.” You jabbed a finger in Klaus’ direction which surprised everyone seeing as you were closest with Klaus and Kol.  
“(Y/N), darling we love you that’s why we’re here.” Rebekah said quietly and you let out a dark chuckle.

“Maybe I don’t want to be helped, this is the first time in months that I’ve been able to go outside the first time in years that I haven’t had this soul crushing dread wrapped around me.” You sighed.  
“Then let us help you feel like this but… with you know… your feelings switched on.” Kol smiled weakly as he slowly stepped towards you and you let him hug you.


	34. Chapter 34

Hayley frowned when you ran into the house and hurried upstairs. None of the Mikaelson’s seemed fazed by the fact that a little witch ha tore into the house or that you’d decided to lock yourself in Rebekah’s room.  
“Did you guys not just see that?” She frowned and they nodded in unison.  
“Leave her be and she’ll tell you what’s wrong in a minute.” Rebekah advised.

Sure enough not more than five minutes later you plodded down the stairs and accepted Klaus’ offer to be tucked under his arm. Hayley wasn’t sure she’d ever seen any of them show as much care for somebody as the Mikaelson’s did for you.  
“What’s wrong love?” Klaus asked as Rebekah took your hand and sat next to the two of you and Elijah crouched down in front of you.  
“I’ve been chosen.” You whispered against his side and they all looked at each other.  
“For what sweetheart?” Elijah hummed and took your other hand.

“I have been chosen to be a harvest girl, it’s a great honour and I must take part for my people.” Your voice sounded as if the words had been drilled into you and even Hayley flinched.  
“We won’t’ let them.” Rebekah promised. “You can stay here and we’ll keep them away.”

******************************************************************** 

You spent weeks with the Mikaelson’s and the witches were becoming desperate. When they realised you’d grown equally close to Hayley they saw it was a way to exploit a weakness. You wrote them a letter explaining why you’d gone back.  
“Elijah where’s (Y/N)?” Rebekah asked when she couldn’t find you.  
“She went for a walk in the garden.” He muttered. “She’s probably in her room.”

They hurried up to find your bed neatly made and the letter sat on the bed, Rebekah’s heart dropped into her stomach as Elijah reached for it. He read it silently, unable to tell his sister what it said when she was already giving him a heart broken look.  
“The witches told her… she came back to the harvest or, they’d kill Hayley and the baby.” Elijah said so softly his voice cracked.  
“She would have told us if that were true.” Klaus insisted.

“Niklaus…” Elijah started but Klaus shook his head and jabbed accusing finger at Elijah.  
“I thought her better than to let people manipulate her like that… this is your fault.” He didn’t mean what he said and his siblings knew it but he needed to blame someone and for the moment it might as well be them.

“The Harvest hasn’t finished yet we could still save her.” Rebekah offered and they all agreed.  
“I’m coming with you.” Hayley said from the door way.  
“No you stay here.” Klaus spat and thundered down the stairs.  
“Elijah… please I can’t just… not because of me she’s a sweet girl.” Hayley begged.  
“And if you were there she could be manipulated further…” Elijah sighed and Hayley gave up.

*************************************************************************

The ritual had already been interrupted by Marcel, something the Mikaelson’s were grateful for but before they could reach you, you were stopped from hurrying to them. A blade pressed to your throat and they had to watch as your eyes widened with fear and you slumped to the ground.  
“NO!” Rebekah screamed and Elijah had to grip onto her to stop her tearing into the witches.  
“You will suffer for this!” Klaus bellowed as he managed to keep control but it was clear one wrong move and he’d be uncontrollable.  
“Brother if you attack them we will not be able to put (Y/N) to rest.” Elijah muttered and instantly Klaus was helping take Rebekah back home.

***************************************************************************

Hayley frowned when she stopped at the small part of the garden that the Mikaelson’s had turned into your burial site. It had taken months for them to convince the witches to hand you over, determined to for fill you wishes, to be buried somewhere you loved and that you’d been loved.  
“Elijah… Klaus!” Hayley yelled as she hurried into the house.

“Hayley are you alright?” Elijah asked as he hurried to her.  
“She’s gone… something’s happened to (Y/N)’s grave.” Hayley gasped.  
“That’s not possible the harvest didn’t work… Marcel said…” Klaus muttered before vanishing into the garden.

*************************************************************************************************** 

You watched as Genevieve lay the child on the stone and retrieved the dagger. Two of the other harvest girls held onto your arms, Davina had been gone long enough for you to hope that someone was coming to help.  
You’d woken and clawed your way to the light only to find the witches gathered, telling you Hayley wouldn’t live through the night and that you’d need to come with them to help her.  
“(Y/N)!” Klaus called out and you tried to turn to see where the voice could have come from but you couldn’t.

“(Y/N) please, everything you’ve risked for this child… you have to fight them.” Elijah insisted, the normally rational voice telling you to rebel seemed to jolt something in the witches and you caught sight of Hayley hurrying forwards.  
They moved together, launching your family away from you. Your eyes went wide as Elijah collided with a wall, grunting painfully, Klaus and landed further away but with equal sounds of pain. They didn’t move as the ground began to shake.

They looked at you in awe as the baby seemed to float into your arms and the witches were forced away from you. You found yourself embraced by the Mikaelson’s, handing the baby over to Hayley as you were crushed in a hug.  
“We were so worried.” Elijah muttered.  
“Where’s Bekah?” you asked nervously and Klaus swallowed as he ruffled your hair.  
“Let’s just be grateful we have you back.” He said softly as Elijah lifted you up and you all vanished, leaving the witches alone.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover: Teen Wolf / The Originals
> 
> Warnings: fluffy/sad flash back

Scott’s pack gathered next to Theo’s truck as you put the last boxes in and hugged Hayden. She smiled sadly, not wanting to force you to change your mind and keep you in the McCall pack when you didn’t want to.

Stiles handed you an envelope once you’d said goodbye, making you promise to look at it if you ever felt the need to do what you’d tried to do with Theo, he insisted they’d feel better knowing you were somewhere that Brayden deemed safe but they would prefer that you came home more than anything.  
You gave them a last wave as you pulled away, watching them stare after you in the rear-view mirror. You didn’t want to leave them but you couldn’t stay, not after everything that had happened.

********************************************************************** 

“Woah (Y/N) easy on my baby!” Theo turned to you and grinned when you almost stalled the truck.  
“When you said you’d teach me how to drive I assumed you meant in a car.” You sighed and groaned when you stalled the truck and couldn’t get it to start again.  
“What you don’t like my truck?” Theo teased and you rolled your eyes, letting him lean over and jiggled the keys about until it started.  
“I just thought you’d… find a car so I could learn how to drive safely.” You admitted and he frowned at you before smirking.

“Princess there’s nothing safer than my truck, now show me you can drive her and I’ll go easy on you with the self-defence practise.” He smiled as you immediately stalled the truck but this time managed to kick the truck back into life.

***************************************************************************

The temptation to look in Stiles’ envelope took two days to grow too strong to ignore. It was midnight when you tore into it and read through the files. There was another Hybrid, judging by the small amount of information that was in the folder he was alone and didn’t have a pack.  
After a few hours research you decided to sleep, setting the alarm for as early as possible in hopes of avoiding the traffic you’d no doubt get caught in on the way to New Orleans. The drive down was long but pleasant and it didn’t take you long to find somewhere to park the truck.

You wondered around pondering how you’d find the hybrid, assuming that like Theo, he’d be hiding. He surprised you by walking straight past you, you’d almost missed him but quickly recovered, following after him.  
“And what are you Love, witch, wolf… something my brother has sent to distract me?” He snapped and your eyes widened at his aggressiveness.  
“I’m… just human, actually I helped a Hybrid with his pack but he… died… and I thought maybe you might need help.” You offered quietly.

“You know what, you can go back to my brother or Marcellus or whomever sent you to me and tell them I’m not going back down just because some sad looking human attempted to make friends.” He growled, stepping terrifyingly close before vanishing.  
“Great Stiles, perfect… I guess I’ll go look for the other one.” You mumbled.

********************************************************************************

“Theo?” You asked and slowly looked up from your homework.  
“Yup.” He grunted as he continued to work out.  
“If I needed to find my way through the woods, say if I got lost and needed to find you, how do I do it?” You smiled when he stopped and smirked at you.  
“Come on.” He muttered and grabbed your bag.

He walked with you to the woods before vanishing into them. You headed straight in the direction he’d been going until he suddenly grabbed you from behind and held you against him.  
“Remember I can smell, hear and feel you walking around so if I don’t want you to find me you’ll have to be smart about it.” Theo schooled.  
He continued until it was dark, cheering when you finally found him, although you were sure he’d done it on purpose because you were tired.

***************************************************************************

“Excuse me are you Tyler Lockwood?” You asked when you finally stumbled across him.  
“That depends who you are.” He snapped carefully.  
With a sigh you began to explain what you wanted and who you were. He seemed grateful and friendlier than the other Hybrid. Over the next few days you met with Tyler at your motel room and let him drill you for information, which was exactly what Theo did when he felt overly threatened or grumpy.  
“Lockwood!” Klaus bellowed. “Where is the human?”

“What human?” Tyler snapped back and squared up to Klaus.  
“Come now Tyler do not take me for a fool, how many beautiful young women seek out Hybrids with the intention to help rather than hurt them?” Klaus growled.  
“You mean (Y/N)?” Tyler let out a dry chuckle. “I’m not going to tell you where she is, at least not until she’s told me how to make more Hybrids… then I won’t need her.”  
You stopped dead when you heard what Tyler had said, you’d grown to trust him, clearly that had been a mistake. Klaus seemed to think so to because he sighed and suddenly jabbed out a hand and threw Tyler off his feet.

“As your sire I’m impressed at your deviousness but as a fellow Hybrid I’m saddened that you would attempt top damage such a rarity.” Klaus sneered at Tyler who glowered up at him.  
“A rarity, she’s human.” Tyler spat and slowly made his way to his feet.  
“A human who is willing to help Hybrids despite knowing what we are capable of,” Klaus spoke as if Tyler’s plan to get rid of you was the most offensive thing he’s heard and when you took a shaky breath he abandoned Tyler, following after you as you hurried to the main road.

“Come here Love, you can’t drive like this.” Klaus muttered as you let silent tears dribble down your cheeks.  
“Please don’t.” You whispered quickly and he followed your gaze to the pile of Theo’s clothes in the back, seeming to understand your desire to cling onto your best friend, companion and Alpha until the last possible second.

“Head back as if you’re going to the Quarter, just before there’s a turn off and twenty minutes down there’s a dirt road that leads to a large white house… ask for Elijah and tell him Niklaus said you could stay.” He opened your door for you and made sure you’d gotten in.  
“Thank you.” Was all you muttered as you shut the door to the truck and headed in the direction he’d said.


	36. Chapter 36

“Klaus!” You called out as the witches hurried away with you.  
Your voice seemed to gain everyone’s attention and even Marcel hesitated in giving his orders, he had after all promised that no harm would come to your child, at least not from him. Your vision blurred and the witches took it as their chance to move you into the church with ease.

Through waves of pain you could barely make out what was happening, you wanted Klaus to be there, for Elijah to do what he usually did and save the day or perhaps for Rebekah to stroll in and fix the situation with ease.  
But no one came. You could hear Klaus howling and tearing his way towards you but when your eyes fell on him it was too late.

****************************************************************************

You gasped and took in a deep breath, Klaus’ hands stilling in their path through your hair, for a few moments there was a glimmer of surprise but it quickly passed as he embraced you.  
“I thought I’d lost you both.” He whispered against your hair so quietly you almost hadn’t heard.  
“Niklaus… there are some people who wish to help find the child.” Elijah said as he stepped out of the shadowed corner he’d been watching his brother from.  
“Who?” You asked and pushed yourself up.

Hayley marched into the church, several reluctant wolves following her along with an apologetic Marcel. No one seemed ready to address the fact that you shouldn’t be alive, it wasn’t important at the moment, what mattered was getting your child back.  
“You helped me free my people, we owe you.” Hayley explained and you nodded gratefully.  
“Thank you.” You whispered and smiled at Marcel who gave you a respectful nod.

*****************************************************************************

“You should hold her.” You said to Klaus who was now out of his bloodied clothes and looking down at your child as she slept.  
“No, she’ll be frightened of me.” He whispered as if he feared the slightest noise would wake her.  
“Niklaus, you’re her father unless you give her a reason to she will never be afraid of you.” You promised and it seemed to encourage him to gently lift her in his hands.  
“She’s so small.” He muttered, eyes on her as if the world was none existed beyond the two of them.

“Here.” You laughed and opened his jacket, gently tilting his arms so she was cradled to his chest. “Thank you… you could have just left us after… I…”  
You trailed off and focused on your daughter as a way of avoiding the gaze Klaus had fixed on you. Truth be told sometimes you felt closer to Rebekah than Klaus, but there was something in his look that had you wondering, perhaps you were something more to Klaus.


	37. Chapter 37

“Elijah… I think the witches took Klaus and Bekah.” You said into the phone as you hurried to get to your car.  
“Yes, Marcel and I have come to the same conclusion.” Elijah sighed.  
“I think I might be able to find Klaus but if not will you…” Elijah cleared his throat and stopped your mid ramble.

“I will continue looking for them on my end, try not to get hurt Niklaus is already near impossible to deal with and if you got hurt in your attempts to help him I fear that he’d let himself go to a dark place he’d never return from.” Elijah smiled when you agreed and hung up on him.

Finding Klaus should be relatively easy for you. Hybrids seemed to create a large black hole of magic that acted as a slipstream behind him. Rebekah was a little harder seeing as you’d have to actually do a spell to find her.  
For now, you worked on Klaus once you found him, you had no doubt he’d be able to figure out where Bekah was.

************************************************************************* 

“Niklaus?” You whispered as you shuffled through the derelict building.  
You had to hold back a bitter chuckle, perhaps you’d expected him to answer, or suddenly appear in front of you like the whole thing was a bad joke. The small thread of power that would normally engulf you led you through the building until you found Klaus.  
“Klaus!” You gasped and instinctively tried to find a pulse. “What am I doing…. Klaus…”

He didn’t answer and you went to undo the restrains on his arms, avoiding looking at the spreading wound that covered his torso, you hesitated and decided that waking him up first would be the best option.  
“Klaus wake up; I’ll murder Hayley if you don’t wake up.” Despite his weakened state you jumped back a little. “I’ll dagger everyone and hide them from you… I’ll run away with Marcel… you were right I’m a witch?”

He still didn’t move so you held out your arm, hoping the scent of you blood might rouse him, but he still didn’t move. Looking around you found smoothing you could prick your finger with and squeezed until a large droplet had formed at the end of your finger.  
“What exactly are you hoping that small drop of blood will do?” Klaus asked and you almost jumped.  
“You’re alive!” You yelped and started undoing his restraints.

“Your refusal to believe that killing me is an incredibly difficult task is rather endearing little Witch.” Klaus hummed and winced when you tried to help him sit up.  
“I’m not a witch.” You whispered.  
“Of course not Love, you just happened to find exactly where I was before my brother, accidently.” Klaus chuckled despite the clear pain he was in.  
“Fine I’m a witch now will you please get up.” You tried to tug him up again and this time he managed to make it to his feet before collapsing.

“(Y/N), if I could get us out of here I would… trust me Genevieve doesn’t play gently.” He smirked when you blushed and rolled your eyes at the same time.  
“I’ll tell Elijah where we are.” You mumbled.

*****************************************************************************

“How is our little witch this morning?” Klaus hummed as you walked into the kitchen and sleepily yanked open the fridge.  
“Stop calling me that.” You grumbled and grabbed at a carton of juice.  
“What would you prefer, witchlet or perhaps sorceress… I believe soothsay went out of fashion years ago.” He chuckled and watched as you slammed the carton down which promptly exploded thanks to his newest round of teasing.

“How would you feel if I called you something like… wolfie or horrifyingly narcissistic Hybrid.” You scowled at him as he erupted into a deep chuckle.  
“You may want to abbreviate the last one” He raised his eyebrows as you growled under your breath and stormed out of the kitchen. “Oh come now little witchlet no need to be upset.”

Rebekah wondered into the room as a knife flew of the wall and embedded in her brother’s chest. She’d expected him to stalk after you and scare you into never doing it again but he simply pulled it out and dumped it in the sink as he chuckled.  
“Honestly I’ll find the two of you playing what’s the time Mr wolf, next.” She sighed.  
“I’d win.” He mused as he left Rebekah shaking her head as she watched him leave.


	38. Chapter 38

“What’re you doing?” Rebekah hummed as she stopped outside your room and found you dancing around in your underwear as you tried on different outfits.  
“I’m going out tomorrow.” You said happily and held up a dress, tossing it back when she crinkled her nose and shook her head.  
“Have you asked my brother?” Rebekah asked as she sat on the foot of your bed.  
“Have you asked me what?” Klaus asked as he found his way into the room and looked you up and down.

“Klaus!” You yelped and went to cover yourself while trying to push him from the room.  
“She’s going out.” Rebekah sang and watched her brother’s eyes darken.  
“Where?” He asked simply.  
“To a party… at the Lockwood mansion, I was invited… by Tyler.” You said sheepishly.  
“Are you attending the party with him or would you like someone to accompany you?” He glowered between you and Rebekah when you didn’t answer.

His tone made it clear that he wasn’t really asking. It was a silent threat that told you if you continued your pursuit of Tyler someone would suffer, perhaps not you directly, but someone would.  
“I haven’t decided yet.” You mumbled and thanked Rebekah who shrugged a dressing gown over you.  
“Well why don’t you tell me when it is and I’ll see if I’m free.” Klaus said slowly and stepped a little closer.  
“He wasn’t very clear on that.” You whispered and this time Klaus caught the lie, turning his attention to Rebekah.

“This has nothing to do with me.” She snapped defensively and you suddenly perked up.  
“Wait Klaus please don’t get mad at Rebekah she only found out just before you did… I’ll tell you!” Your frightened tone made him soften a little and he waited for you to tell him. “It’s tomorrow afternoon until Sunday evening.”  
“So you were planning to stay away for almost three days and hope we wouldn’t notice?” Klaus asked and you reluctantly nodded.  
“You can’t really blame her have you seen Lockwood.” Rebekah chuckled and fanned herself with her hand while winking at you.

Klaus’ eyes snapped to you when you made an embarked squeak and flushed a deep red. You couldn’t look him in the eye despite the burn of his gaze and you almost scuttled out of his eye line.

*****************************************************************

“So sweetie excited for the party?” Rebekah asked as she strode alongside you to the car.  
“Yes… sort of, I think so but he’s very…” You tried to explain and she nodded.  
“Upfront and obnoxious, but if you like him then you should go for it.” She smiled and you turned to the car, freezing as you read the paper stuffed under the windshield wiper.  
“Due to several animal attacks last night and this afternoon we are issuing a town wide curfew.” You read out loud before throwing it at Rebekah and slamming into the car.

The car hadn’t even rolled to a stop when you hopped out and slammed into the house. Quickly locating Klaus who clearly thought your angry state was amusing, to him you might as well been an irritated kitten, but you didn’t let that faze you.  
“This is your fault.” You snapped and waved the paper that you’d snatched back.  
“Yes, I suggested that a curfew would keep the people safe from the animals that attacked last night so that the town leaders have a chance to catch it.” Klaus told you as he barrelled down on you.

“You’re the monster that killed the people Klaus, shall we go and tell them it was you?” The angry look in his eyes prevented you from saying anything further but before you could hurry away he gripped you by the throat.  
“Do not mistake my desire for you as a free pass to say what you like, you’re mine and you need to understand that I will never let someone else have you.” He let you go and watched as you grabbed at you bag and ran to the car, stopping when he slammed the door shut.

“Let me go.” You hissed when he went to move you away from the car.  
“Come on now Love, let’s get you inside and I’ll even run you a bath.” Klaus gripped your arm and moved you inside, missing the look you shared with Rebekah, one that told you in a matter of hours you’d be running away with her and at Tyler’s party.


	39. Chapter 39

“Why must I do this?” You asked the elders.  
“Because darling.” Celeste said as she crouched down next to you. “You are the weakest witch in the coven and he won’t see it coming.”  
“But he’ll kill me.” You mumbled as another elder placed the crudely carved blade in your hands.  
“It is for the good of the coven.” Celeste insisted as she waited for you to get to your feet and walked you towards the Quarter.  
The blade was clutched tightly in your hand, concealed by your sleeve, as you wondered through the Quarter looking for the original. You stopped outside the church before sneaking in and spotting Klaus alone.

“What would a little witch be doing so far from her home?” Klaus asked calmly without looking at you.  
When you tried to answer your voice came out as a quiet squeak, making him chuckle, as you nervously sat behind him. There was no way you, a weak witch, could successfully kill Klaus Mikaelson. But on the other hand you didn’t have a choice, you would be cast out and you’d heard what happened to witches who were cast out and unable to perform magic alone.  
“Little witch your heartbeat is at a rather irritating pace.” Klaus hummed and turned in his seat and looked you over.

When you could only stutter at him he rolled his eyes and slowly moved for the door. Bravery and the need to survive seemed to collide into one bad decision and your feet carried you along after Klaus, blade now exposed.  
“Wait!” You yelled a little too loudly and Klaus span, eyeing the knife in your hand.  
“I must say a little thing like you almost in tears is the least threatening thing the witches have sent my way in centuries.” Klaus huffed.  
“You don’t understand I don’t want to kill you.” You whispered fearing he might well snap and kill you at any second.

“You are holding a knife specifically designed to kill me.” Klaus pointed out and you lowered it a little.  
“But if I don’t kill you I can’t go back to the coven and I’ll fade away because of my loss of ancestral connection, but I don’t want to kill you but I have to.” You blabbered and waved your hands as you explained yourself.  
“Well that is a tricky spot you’ve gotten yourself into Love.” Klaus hummed feeling slightly amused.

“But… I’m the weakest witch in the coven, they try and try to teach me and nothing works.” You sighed and jumped when Klaus burst into laughter.  
“So the witches hope to start a war by sending a lamb to slaughter… how unfortunate for you, do have to ask what your plan is.”  
“My plan… I…” You trailed off and thought for a moment before turning the blade in your hand and holding it out to Klaus who was a little taken back.  
“Well now as a gentleman I have to repay you.” Klaus sighed as he gently took the blade from your shaking hands and glared down at you.

**********************************************************************************

“Why is there a little witch here?” Elijah sighed as Klaus let you in.  
“She chose to get herself killed by not returning to her coven.” Klaus muttered.  
“When exactly did our home become an orphanage for little witches?” Elijah asked as he followed Klaus over to the small table adorned with liquor bottles.  
“I’d stop making fun of her being short, she’ll start shouting at you and she has an unnerving comfort around me.” Klaus said quickly.

You stood in the doorway as they continued to argue, Rebekah soon joined in the discussion, until their eyes snapped to you. At that point you blushed and wanted nothing more than to vanish into thin air.  
“We’re going to help you.” Was all Klaus said before Rebekah whisked you upstairs.

*************************************************************************************

With a frustrated huff you stared down the paintbrush Klaus had dropped as he’d hurried up the stairs. Both Elijah and Rebekah had been lured in by your noises of frustrations. As far as the witches knew you’d been killed by Klaus, when in actual fact, they found a way to bind your magic to them so supposedly you had their dormant powers.  
“Why don’t you ask it to float?” Rebekah offered.  
“What would you like me to say, oh rise thin paint brushes.” You waved your arms dramatically and flopped down onto the floor and glowered at the paintbrush.

“(Y/N)!” Klaus bellowed and appeared at the foot of the stairs with several blots of paint all over him.  
The furious look he was giving you made you want the floor to devour you. All three originals flinched when you screamed and suddenly sank into the floor. It wasn’t until your desperate screaming and hammering on the floor got even louder that they realised you were trapped between the basement ceiling and the hallway floorboards.

“(Y/N) stop being ridiculous if you got yourself down there you can get yourself out.” Klaus snapped.  
“Don’t just stand there brooding get me out of here!” you wailed and continued smacking your hands against the floor.  
“What were you thinking when it happened?” Rebekah asked helpfully and you stopped panicking for a few seconds.  
“That Klaus was frightening and that I’d like the floor to eat me up.” Your muffled voice came back and they chuckled.

“Well I wouldn’t have frightened you if you hadn’t made the paintbrushes attack me.” Klaus explained.  
“You mean it worked, my magic worked?” You gasped happily.  
“Not on the right part of the house but apparently it did.” Elijah muttered.  
“I’m so happy.” You whispered and slowly dropped through into the basement.

When you hurried back into the living room the three of them decided it would be better to actually teach you, rather than let you practise by yourself, so they could grantee no one would get hurt.

***********************************************************************

“(Y/N) didn’t kill Klaus and now she’s alive?” Celeste hissed at the girls in front of her.  
“We saw her with Rebekah and they were looking for magic supplies.” One of the girls explained.  
“We felt her loss, her power went back into our earth.” Celeste snapped and glared at the girls. “they only way she could have survived is… we have to stop her before she can reach her full potential, she’ll be stronger then Esther Mikaleson if she’s not stopped.”


	40. Chapter 40

Your eyes widened as the knife you’d been levitating, as you waited for Rebekah to finish cooking breakfast, shot across the room and a furious looking Klaus walked in. He yanked it out of his chest and slapped it down on the table.  
“That was a pretty good shot.” You giggled and he growled when a smile formed on his face.  
“What have you been told about using magic?” Klaus hummed as he sat down.  
“It’s not like I did it on purpose.” You sighed.

“So you accidently levitated a knife and sent it spiralling through the air into another room.” Klaus gave you a disapproving look.  
“Has your cut healed already?” You asked quickly and he frowned at you as you rounded the table and began to hop from one foot to the other as if you were waiting for him to show you.  
“Yes it has already healed.” Klaus muttered and frowned at you.  
“If I stabbed you again would it do anything?” you asked as you took a seat next to Klaus who was frowning at you.

“I would not suggest stabbing Niklaus.” Rebekah hummed as she set down freshly made omelettes in front of you.  
“But Klaus is the first vampire I ever met how will I learn about vampires if I don’t…” Klaus chuckled and put up a hand to stop you talking.  
“First I’m the first Hybrid you met not the first vampire and second the first vampire you met is Elijah who I’m sure would be more than happy to teach you about vampires.” Klaus smirked at you and you crinkled your nose as you shook your head.

“Elijah’s kind of scary.” You muttered and shoved a mouthful of food in your mouth.  
“And Klaus isn’t?” Rebekah asked, now drawn into the conversation enough to sit down.  
“Not really, I mean sure if he’s your enemy or when he has stabby eyes but most of the time he isn’t scary.” You smiled when Klaus gave his sister a victorious in your face look which made her scoff.

“What exactly, are stabby eyes?” Klaus asked after a few moments of silence.  
“You know it’s like heart eyes but instead of all fluffy feelings you’re thinking about killing them.” You explained and the hybrid shot you a mixed look.  
“Do you understand what she’s talking about?” Klaus asked and Rebekah shook her head.  
“You oldies need to catch up with the times.” You muttered and grabbed your plate. “I’m going outside to practise.”

“No you are… it is your turn to watch her.” Klaus snapped and headed towards the dining room door.  
“Excuse me why?” Rebekah huffed.  
“Because I was stabbed.” Klaus offered as an excuse before vanishing.

***********************************************************************************

Rebekah smiled as you flopped back onto the grass and asked for some water. She was a fast as she could possibly be but it apparently wasn’t quick enough.  
“Rebekah!” Your shout drew the Mikaelsons’ out into the garden in time to see Celeste dragging you into the woods before vanishing completely.  
“Well that’s just rude, I don’t go onto their land and steal their things.” Klaus huffed.  
“Niklaus are you going to stand around and complain a lot or are we going to get (Y/N) back?” Elijah asked before Klaus could continue.  
“What an excellent idea, I’ve had a craving for witch all week.” Klaus’ smile turned dark as he vanishing down the drive, his siblings close behind.

****************************************************************************

“Hello Celeste.” Klaus said with a smile as he dropped the witch he’d attacked to get into the room.  
“Well I certainly didn’t expect you to get here so quickly.” Celeste hummed as she eyed Klaus.  
“I tend to be quick when people steal my pets.” Klaus’ voice was almost a low growl but the forced smile on his face had Celeste unsure of how upset Klaus really was.  
“And what, pet, have I stolen from you?” Celeste spat out making Klaus chuckle.  
“My witch, she’s a short little thing, about this high with hair that’s about this long.” His hands pointed out what he was saying perfectly making the witch chuckle.

“I have no idea what you’re…” Celeste started.  
“Celeste (Y/N) escaped and she’s heading towards the river.” A girl yelled as she burst into the room.  
“Well I see (Y/N) is finding her way home, I should leave before she gets lost… be sure to have a good time with my siblings.” Klaus hummed happily as a furious Rebekah and Elijah stepped out of the shadows.

************************************************************************************************************

“Stay away from me!” You yelped at the man who was following you at an alarmingly close distance.  
“Coe ‘ere sweetie.” The man leered and you started to hurry away, knowing you were going the wrong way if you wanted to get home.  
“St... stay away from me.” You said again although your nerves were clear in your voice.  
You jumped when Klaus appeared behind the man and threw him in the air, landing with a sickening crunch, as the Hybrid regained control of himself.

“Honestly Love, it’s all in the confidence.” Klaus smirked when your mouth dropped open.  
“Confidence, he was twice my size and I was alone.” You yelped.  
“Which is why you should have waited a little longer so we could rescue you from the witches.” Klaus said quickly and jumped when your arms wrapped around his middle.  
“You were looking for me?” Your head was square in the centre of his chest and he couldn’t help but feel a little warm and fuzzy.

“Yes Love of course we were looking for you.” Klaus was slightly shocked that you’d doubted them but decided to let it go as he scooped you up bridal style and started the walk home.  
“No one’s ever come looking for me before.” You said quietly.  
“Have you ever gone missing before?” Klaus asked.  
“No… you know I could get us home much quicker.” You offered.

“It wouldn’t happen to be the spell that got a banana stuck in the wall halfway between the living room and the dining room?” Klaus asked and you grinned sheepishly.  
“Maybe.” You admitted and he chuckled.  
“I’ll take running over magic that could go wrong.” He said before moving at such a fast pace you buried your head into the crook of his neck to avoid the wind that whipped at your face.


	41. Chapter 41

“How’s you studying coming along?” Klaus chuckled when you thundered down the stairs and tore into your dinner as if you haven’t eaten for a week.  
“Elijah likes to go on a bit.” You sighed and he chuckled, putting a finger to his lips as Elijah headed to see where you’d gone.  
“I was wondering where you’d gotten to.” Elijah sighed and Klaus glanced between the two of you.  
“She was attempting to escape your lecture, pity humans get hungry really, it interrupts you monologues.” Klaus teased and you had to hide the giggle that threatened to escape you.

“Niklaus, unlike you, I have attempted to teach (Y/N) the theory behind magic so she doesn’t hurt herself.” Elijah muttered and shook his head as Klaus pulled a face and glanced at you.  
“It’s more entertaining my way.” Klaus shrugged as Elijah got up.  
“It is also the wrong way.” With that Elijah left the two of you be and you glanced at Klaus who was watching you.

****************************************************************************************** 

“Hey, Bekah, Klaus are you cold?” You hummed and they both looked up from their books and frowned at you.  
“Darling I haven’t felt the cold since the middle ages.” Rebekah hummed and patted the seat between them.  
“Oh… well you want to see something cool?” You asked and this time Klaus snorted.  
“Have you hired a mathematician to work out how many men have bedded my sister?” Klaus asked and you shook your head. 

You walked to the fire place and glanced back, happy that they were watching, flicked your hand forward and watched as absolutely nothing happened. They both gave you the same blank but expectant look as you frowned at the fireplace.  
“That wasn’t what I expected.” You sighed.  
“Well I think we were all expecting something to happen.” Klaus chuckled and you pouted until Rebekah came to your side and pretended to fuss over you.  
“Try again.” She mumbled and watched as you glared at the fire place before flicking your hand at it.

“It worked!” You yelped and jumped back when the flames grew a little.  
Rebekah chuckled and clapped you before heading off, Klaus how ever watched as you playing, making the flames bigger or smaller. He found it fascinating, watching the part of you that had been dormant, growing before his eyes until you began to become a confident witch that could do the most complicated things just by thinking of them.

“Do you think I’ll be good one day?” You mumbled and he was snapped out of his musing.  
“Nonsense Love, you’re wonderful now.” Klaus frowned and crossed the room in a blur.  
“But I have three Originals powers and I can only just do what the other witches can.” You sighed and he cupped your face.  
“You’ve been practising every day for a week, you can already do that.” He jerked his head to the fire before looking back at you. “By the time we part ways you will be the most powerful thing I’ve come across.”

“With a tongue like that people are going to think you’re a fox.” You sighed and he smirked.  
“Stop doubting yourself (Y/N), you’re doing your best and that’s enough.” Klaus muttered and kissed your softly before walking away, leaving you slightly dazed.


	42. Chapter 42

A growl of frustration burst through the lazy New Orleans evening, shortly followed by a ball of paper shooting out of your bedroom, and rolling to a stop at Klaus’ feet. You were what Klaus liked to think as his greatest creation to date.  
“(Y/N) would you like to explain this?” Klaus hummed as his unrumpled a detailed drawing of the Quarter and looked around your room.  
You were one of his last surviving Hybrids from Mystic falls. You’d escaped his anger when he realised that you were dependent on his blood and your body literally rejected any other sustenance. He decided that if you were to forever be with him he’d teach you some useful skills.

You could hold your own in a debate with Elijah, your sarcastic whit left Rebekah licking her wounds, and you were so astute in your pranks that Kol didn’t dare cross you. But the thing Klaus was most proud of was your artistic abilities.  
“No.” You snapped bluntly and kept your face buried in your mass of pillows.  
“I have had a particularly trying morning so I suggest you answer me properly.” Klaus warned and you looked up at him, holding out a crumbled rejection letter.

“They said I’m not good enough.” You growled and flopped back onto your bed.  
“So you mean to tell me you have destroyed all of your artwork and expensive equipment because one human told you no?” Klaus asked.  
“But I had everything organize, I was going to steal Rebekah’s car and go to classes and then come back here and do all my work and impress everyone!” You wailed making Klaus roll his eyes.  
“Up, now.” He grumbled and marched you down to the dining room where he vanished before returning with a thick sketchbook and pencil set.

“I am never drawing anything again.” You objected.  
“You are not to move from this seat.” Klaus muttered and left you alone knowing that as soon as you got bored you’d fill the book.

*******************************************************************************

“I am sorry Mr Mikaelson but we cannot take (Y/N) … she has no proof of prior education.” The woman sat at the desk in front of you was flipping through your new pieces of work.  
“I think you should reconsider.” Klaus’ tone had that false friendly hint that meant he was very close to ripping her throat out.

“I am sorry but we cannot take her without the paper work, if you can provide it we’ll take her.” The woman set the book down in front of you and you had to heave on Klaus’ arm to pull his glare from her and make him follow you outside.  
He walked silently beside you until he vanished around a corner. When you found him he had the administrator for the college gripped tightly as he compelled her.  
“You start in September.” He muttered as the two of you hurried out to Klaus’ car.


	43. Chapter 43

“(Y/N) … I need you to do it for me.” Stefan said as he crouched down in front of you, the unwavering gaze of the vampire in front of you making you squirm in your seat.  
“But I don’t want to he’s scary.” You sighed.  
“I know darling but I need you to do for me… I’ll keep you safe I promise.” Stefan stroked your cheek and smiled.  
“But what if Klaus finds out?” You whimpered.

“Don’t worry (Y/N), he’d never hurt you.” He hummed, tapping the end of your nose and walking over to where Damon was smirking at him.  
“Here I was thinking you were the good one.” Damon snickered.  
“We need leverage on Klaus and he likes (Y/N) enough to follow her around.” Stefan shrugged.  
“Still, toying with the Hybrid’s heart doesn’t seem like the safest plan.” Damon cocked an eyebrow but Stefan simply watched you sitting where he’d told you to. “Good job she adores you.”

********************************************************************************************

“Hello love.” Klaus said smugly as he found you sat alone at the bar. Matt glanced between you and the Hybrid but said nothing as he set your drink down and retreated to the other end of the bar.  
“Hello Klaus.” You say as he sat next to you.  
“Well aren’t we friendly today.” He eyed you carefully before smiling at you, seeming happy when you wearily returned the smile.

Eventually you left the bar and headed to the shops, Klaus following after you as you tried to keep calm. He spent the entire day charming you and attempting to make you laugh, you couldn’t help but feel sorry for the poor Hybrid’s attempts when your mind wondered to Stefan’s plan.

*************************************************************************************

Stefan smiled to himself as he went to Klaus’ meeting place. While he knew Klaus thought he had the upper hand there was no way he’d figured out that you weren’t actually in love with him, Stefan had made sure to get closer to you while you were luring in Klaus.  
After all he didn’t want you to suddenly betray him for the allure of the Original.  
“Stefan always a pleasure.” Klaus’ tone was tight and irritable.  
“Why am I here Klaus?” Stefan sighed.

The two vampires talked for hours, the tension between the growing as negotiations and plans went nowhere. Finally, Stefan couldn’t take it anymore and he stood, glaring at Klaus who had smug smile plastered on his face.  
“I’ll tell (Y/N) You said hello.” Stefan tried to keep a straight face as Klaus smile began to fade. “She didn’t tell you?”  
“Tell me what?” Klaus snapped and began almost bristling.

“That she’s not in love with you.” Stefan smirked at Klaus.  
“Well it takes work to charm a girl like (Y/N).” Klaus hid his disappointment behind his bitter tone.  
“Not at all Niklaus, in fact she was so willing to help me all I had to do was ask.” Stefan chuckled as Klaus began to lose his composure. “For once you played the sweet gentleman but I was always ahead of you.”

“You’re lying.” Klaus snapped quickly.  
“She told you I kept following her home after she left your dates, that’s why she smelt like me.” Stefan watched the anger flicker through Klaus’ eyes. “Exactly what I told her to say, you know she actually felt guilty for playing you and almost gave me up… we both know how easy it is to play a girl’s heart and all I had to do was convince (Y/N) all I wanted was her.”

“You used her.” Klaus growled out.  
“Don’t pretend you wouldn’t.” Stefan snapped back.  
“Not something as sweet and innocent as (Y/N).” Klaus was now beyond furious, of all the treasures he’d seen in his long life you were by far his favourite.  
“Deliciously sweet but a little less innocent when I was done with her, I had to make her forget your kiss somehow.” Stefan watched as Klaus seemed to explode.

The thought of Stefan roughly draining you fuelled Klaus’ anger even more and he could no longer control himself, the satisfying sound of Stefan breaking in his hands had him slowly pulling through his haze and looking at the unconscious vampire.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Super nasty Stefan, compulsion

“(Y/N) sweetheart there’s a nice boy here to see you, I’ve invited him in for breakfast.” Your mum called up the stairs.  
Thinking it was Stefan you hurtled out of bed and down the stairs, still in your summery pyjamas, skidding to a halt in the kitchen when you saw Klaus smiling at you mother who seemed a little too taken in by his smile.  
“Hello Love.” Klaus said as you swallowed and went to move to grab your phone of the counter next to you.  
“What are you doing here?” You asked nervously.

“Well when I heard that Stefan couldn’t make it this morning I thought I’d keep you company instead.” Klaus smiled.  
“Oh that’s so sweet.” You mother cooed and you had to stop from shrieking at her that Klaus may well have killed Stefan.  
“Where’s Stefan?” You asked as you sat down at the kitchen table, not wanting to make him ridiculously angry.  
“Sleeping off our interesting discussion from last night.” Klaus’s voice held a double meaning and his eyes were warning you to play his game with caution.  
“Oh… what’d you talk about?” You watched as he drank the cold juice your mum set in front of him.

“friendships, history… women who have been deceived by pretty young men into betraying men who love them.” The last part was said with a glare that had you wanting to shrink to the floor and crawl out of the room.  
“Oh that sounds interesting.” You mother mumbled, you couldn’t help but hop she’d leave but instead Klaus smiled and turned to her.  
“It is, my particular favourite is one about a young woman tricked by a man she thinks she’s in love with, he uses her to get to one of his enemies and the enemy finds out… the enemy is in love with the girl which makes the whole story rather dramatic.” He paused and tilted his head, waiting for you to do anything other than awkwardly stair at your hands.

“What happens?” You glared at your mother who was leaning on her elbows and looking at Klaus with curiosity.  
“I can’t quiet remember… (Y/N) you know it very well don’t you, did she end up with the boy’s enemy or did she and the boy continue their deviousness?” Klaus’ tone had the hairs on the back of your neck standing up and you couldn’t move.  
“I think it’s time for Klaus to leave!” You squeaked when he finally stopped staring at you.  
“Nonsense he’s just got here and hasn’t even finished breakfast.” A smile on your mum’s face told you that there was no way of getting rid of him while she was there.  
“Yes (Y/N) I just got here.” Klaus smirked and watched as you sank down into your seat.

***********************************************************************************************

When Stefan climbed through your bedroom window later that afternoon you almost screamed. Normally he’d phone and tell you he was coming but instead he just shot through the window and stopped, looming over you and your laptop.  
“Why did you let Klaus in?” He asked quickly.  
“I didn’t my Mother did.” You sighed and he nodded.  
“We have to make a plan quickly; Klaus knows about the first one.” Stefan crouched down next to you as you moved to sit on the edge of your bed.

“I don’t want to do anything involving Klaus because I’m pretty sure if I anger him again he’ll kill me.” You pursed your lips and gave him a firm look.  
“So you’re not going to help me anymore?” Stefan sighed. “Very well.”  
“What’re you doing… get off!” you yelped as he forced you to your feet and tilted your head until you were looking at him dead in the eyes.  
“You’re going to wait for Elijah and Rebekah to leave their home, once they do you’re going to find Klaus and seduce him.” Stefan let go of you and you started to cry, you’d really thought at one point, Stefan had been nice.

*********************************************************************

Making your way through the Mikaelson’s house was far too easy, they clearly thought using locks was beneath them, or perhaps assumed all their enemies had to be invited in. Stefan’s compulsion made it easy to locate Klaus in a bedroom upstairs.  
“(Y/N)?” Klaus frowned when he saw you pushing his bedroom door open and cautiously got to his feet.  
“Please make him stop it.” You whispered in an attempt to hid the continuous flow of tears.

“What do you mean Love, make who stop what?” Klaus was in front of you in seconds, hands cupping your face, as he tried to determine what was causing you distress.  
His eyes dropped to your hands as they began to unbutton your shirt, taking his own hand and moving it to slide into your shirt. As soon as he realised what was going on he pulled away but you moved to your tiptoes and press kisses to his jaw.  
“Why has he started compelling you?” Klaus sighed and attempted to stop you.

You tried to answer but couldn’t, all of your focus on keeping your hands still, not letting them move to Klaus’ belt buckle. He growled when a louder sob left you and your hands played with the edge of his shirt.

**********************************************************

“Take it off her.” Klaus demanded as he came up behind Stefan and made him jump.  
“First of all, it is not your gift to give and secondly I have no intention of taking advantage of (Y/N) in this condition.” Klaus snapped.  
“Why should I?” Stefan scoffed.  
“Because I’m telling you to.” Klaus growled.

“Because I like watching you suffer… I’m going to keep her under.” Stefan’s smug smile had Klaus ready to explode.  
“Please Stefan.” You whimpered and the vampire crossed the room, cupping your cheeks and leaning his forehead on yours.  
“Oh (Y/N) Darling… I don’t love you, I never cared for you it was just my way of getting one over on Klaus.” He smiled cruelly and kissed your forehead.  
Klaus snapped when he heard the heart broken sob, forcing Stefan to kneel in front of you, a piece of wood in his hand that he’d broken off from a table.

“I will be nice and let you have a choice, remove the compulsion and live, or don’t and I’ll remove it by killing you.” Klaus spat and Stefan chuckled.  
“Fine.” He sighed when Klaus refused to lower the sharp weapon.

************************************************************************************

Klaus settled you in your bed and stroked your hair until you stopped crying so hard and looked up at him. He thought he was doing a rather good job at keeping his anger in check, what he wanted to do most was find Stefan and finish him off.  
“Thank you.” Your whisper was quiet but he nodded and pulled your duvet around you.  
“It’s fine… just try and avoid him.” Klaus sighed and lent his head on his hands.

“Why didn’t you do it… make me go with the Compulsion?” You sat up to look at him and he furrowed his brow.  
“Because you didn’t want me to, there will be many people in your life that try to take advantage of you but I don’t intend to be one.” He smiled and you nodded.  
“He can get into my house.” You whispered quietly and Klaus froze, having completely forgot about it.  
“We need new humans in our house… perhaps your mother would enjoy the Mikaelson house?” Klaus smiled when you nodded gratefully.


	45. Chapter 45

You gasped as you saw the gift that Klaus had been trying to hid for weeks. He’d ordered it months ago and was almost too excited to save it for Christmas, only Kol’s teasing convinced him to save it. “Is this..?” You asked as you looked it over.

“I know you wanted one for a while.” Klaus said gently and smiled when you squealed a little and inspected the gift closer.

“The price limit was 20 dollars!” You said as you turned to look at Klaus who had poured you a drink.

“I’m aware of that! But I knew you’d love it. I figured I could break the rules.” He said smiling smugly as he handed you, your drink.


	46. Chapter 46

“Well it’s Christmas, we might not live through the day and I’m fairly certain there is someone outside ready to eat one of us… namly me seeing as you are in invincible.” You grumbled as you walked into the room.

“Well I think we’ll be able to have a good time.” Elijah said as Klaus leant on the doorframe.

“I guess.” You sighed.

“You know Elijah had a box of tinsel because he buys it new every year. If someone fast were to help you I’m sure you could catch Kol and tie him up somewhere.” Klaus offered and Elijah sighed.

“Niklaus. Perhaps encouraging (Y/N) to start a prank war isn’t the best thing to do on Christmas.” He offered, raising an eyebrow when you patted his arm.

“If TV has taught me anything, it’s that miracles always happen to poor kids at Christmas.” You said said dramatically. “Besides, it could help Kol embrace the holiday.”


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: biting, blood play, sex, smut, Klaus drinking from Reader

“Do you honestly think you can stand up to me?” Klaus said as he stepped towards you.  
“You’re not as scary as you think.” You said stubbornly, swallowing the waver in your voice.  
“Oh I’m not am I?” he swaggered over to the wall next to you and lent against it.  
“Not at all.” You took a deep breath when he was suddenly in front of you.

“Well aren’t we brave today.” Klaus chuckled and backed you against the wall, slowly leaning down and kissing you.  
Almost instantly your frustrations with each other snapped into lust and you were scrambling to tug each other’s clothes off. He’d lifted you into his arms and was using the wall to keep you propped up as he wrapped your legs around his waist.  
Your whole body rolled and arched as he pushed into you, his concentration split between watching you and thrusting into you. The rapid movements, the noises and touches to egg him on and the way your hair teasingly slid off your neck was too much for the already frustrated Hybrid.

“Klaus!” You gasped out when his fangs punctured you neck, one hand that had been at your back now smoothing the blood trickling down you.  
He groaned as you pulled him away by the back of his hair, both watching his thrusts jerk your body and cause the droplets to dribble across your breast. He took your nipple into his mouth, swirling and flicking his tongue over it until he’d cleaned the blood off and started making his way back up to your neck.

He continued to lap at the gentle trickle of blood as he pounded you against the wall, hips jerking desperately until your walls clenched around him, encouraging his own high to build further. A satisfied rumble vibrated Klaus’ chest and you quickly decided to be brave and pushed his head against your neck.  
Klaus almost instantly came undone, his pleasured cry muffled as he drank, his hips slowed as you came and clutched onto his shoulders.  
“Perhaps being brave is a good thing.” Klaus muttered once he’d pulled away and set you down.


	48. Chapter 48

“You know what Klaus; I’m going out… I’ll be back for (Y/N)’s Dinner.” Caroline glared at Klaus and stormed out of the house.  
“Bye, Bye Mommy, have fun being mad at Daddy.” You called out, waving when your mother blew you a kiss before slamming the door behind her.  
“That’s not helping me little one.” Klaus hummed as he glanced at you.  
“Mommy gave me candy to be on her side.” You said back, swinging your legs as you lent back in your chair and looked at your father who raised an eyebrow.

“Did she now?” He chuckled when you nodded.  
“What did you give me?” you question had him chuckling as he sat next to you.  
“A wide variety of Hybrid powers.” Klaus sighed.  
“No Daddy what candy did you give me?” You grinned and pointed to the jar that was high on one of the kitchen shelves.

“I was told not to give you candy anymore.” Klaus chuckled and ruffled your hair. “Now are you going to behave while I beg for forgiveness?”  
“Don’t you want Mommy to run away with uncle Alaric?” You asked curiously.  
“Go and play.” Klaus huffed and shooed you out of the room.

********************************************************************** 

“(Y/N) it is incredibly hard to walk with you clinging onto my leg.” Klaus chuckled as he looked down at you.  
“I’m back (Y/N).” Caroline called out, smiling when she saw you clung to your father’s leg.  
“Mommy’s back!” You yelled.  
“Yes Mommy’s back and no doubt still angry at Daddy.” Klaus grumbled.

“Well Mommy wouldn’t be mad if you could keep you temper.” Caroline huffed at the Hybrid.  
“I keep my temper.” He grumbled.  
“No you don’t Daddy, you tried to kill Uncle Tyler when he kissed Mommy at New Year’s.” You chattered making Caroline chuckle and scoop you up.  
“Princess you’re not helping.” Klaus said and you grinned.

Caroline set you down and the pair began arguing again, ignoring you until you pocked a vase and it shattered on the floor.  
“(Y/N)!” Caroline gasped. “You mustn’t do that.”  
“Listen to your Mother (Y/N).” Klaus warned.  
A devious smirk graced your face and Caroline couldn’t help but smile when it matched Klaus’. You streaked through the house, despite being half Hybrid your speed was no match to your parents who kept up with ease.

“Mommy the big bad Wolfe’s gonna get me!” You yelped as Klaus growled playfully making you giggle as you ran through the kitchen.  
“Not if I get him first.” Caroline laughed as she pounced on Klaus and he pretended she’d taken him down, flopping dramatically on the kitchen floor.  
When you got close enough to poke him you were grabbed and held in the air as Klaus playfully growled and roared at you. Once your laughter left you short of breath he plopped you onto his chest, sighing when Caroline lifted his head into her lap and reached the hand that wasn’t securely keeping you in place into her hair.

“I am truly sorry for whatever it was I did.” Klaus promised as Caroline lent down to kiss him.  
“Yay Mommy you’re on Daddy’s team to!” You clapped and hugged her.  
“How does Mommy get you on her team?” Caroline chuckled.  
“Is Daddy on you team?” You asked as you played with your father’s necklaces.  
“He’s always on her team even if she’s very mad at him.” Klaus assured you.

“Then I’m on Mommy’s team to.”  
“That’s what I get for raising a Daddy’s girl.” Caroline said as she kissed the top of your head.

“I like Uncle Matt more than Daddy.” You declared before hopping off Klaus’ chest and hurrying into the living room to watch cartoons.  
“Daddy feels rather offended.” Klaus muttered as he looked up at Caroline who smiled and kissed him gently.  
“Well Mommy’s impressed you didn’t hurry off to kill Uncle Matt.” Caroline mumbled against his lips.  
“Well I don’t want to upset my Queen or my Princess.” Klaus hummed.


	49. Chapter 49

Klaus eyed you suspiciously when you wondered past his open door for the third time in the last twenty minutes, you were desperate for him to leave, wanting to sink into his humongous bath and let the jets relax you.  
“Can I help you love?” Klaus hummed as you made your way back to your room.  
“Nope… actually are you going out?” you tried to keep your voice light and innocent but Klaus saw through you very quickly.

“Perhaps it depends why you want me gone.” Klaus’ eyebrow arched as he waited for you to answer.  
“I need something from the shop.” You say quietly. “Art stuff and I can’t ask anyone else because even if they were in they wouldn’t know what to get me.”  
“Fine.” Klaus sighed and you smiled to yourself gad that you’d managed to find a way to get him to leave. “I’ll be back soon, don’t invite anyone in.”

As soon as the front door shut you grabbed your towel and hurtled into his bathroom, running the water when Klaus pulled out of the drive. You hummed with satisfaction as you tied your hair up and slid into the large bathtub while you let your eyes fall shut.

****************************************************

Strong arms lifted you out of the now cold water and you were set in the floor while a very naked Niklaus emptied and refilled the bathtub. You attempted to escape, wrapping your arms around yourself rather than risking Klaus catching onto you when you grabbed your towel.  
“Where do you think you’re going Love?” Klaus hummed as he switched on the jets and looked at you expectantly.  
“I was compelled into the bath?” You scrunched your nose as he approached and tilted his head as if he wanted to hear more.  
“And who compelled you pet?” His smirk told you that he knew it was a lie, that you were attempting to avoid the no doubt awkward backlash of having a bath with him.

“Um… elij… marce… Rebekah?” You flinched when he chuckled. “In hopes of making you friendly Elijah and Marcel had Rebekah compulse me.” You said decisively.  
“Are you fully aware of how compulsion works because it will only wear off if you for fill the act you were told to do.” Klaus hummed in amusement.  
“Can I just go back to my room?” You asked hopefully.  
“Why what’s wrong with bathing with me… perhaps I’m not your type.” He smirked when he gestured down his body and your eyes helplessly followed his hands only for your cheeks to flush a deep red.

“Contrary to popular belief vampires are quite terrifying and well… you’re more so than others and also you’re naked.” You squeaked.  
“Come now (Y/N) … I won’t bite hard.” He flashed his fangs at you as his hands found the soft skin of your hips and slowly backed you towards the bathtub. “Fine I’ll behave if you let me in with you.” He muttered when you tried to wriggle out of his tight hold  
He lifted you in and sat you with your back to his chest, chuckling when you scooted forwards and left a gap between the two of you. He watched as you seemingly melted against his body, quickly realising that you used his bath regularly and that was why he could forever smell your scent in his room. 

“Klaus you promised!” You grumbled when his teeth threatened the base of your neck.  
“I would behave but your arousal smells delicious.” Klaus muttered as he slid both his hands down your thighs, your body was working against you as your legs almost instantly fell apart for him.

When one finger tapped lightly on the inside of your hip he expected you to object but instead you made a noise that Klaus could take only as criticism for not ravishing you already. With that in mind he used on hand to spread your folds, licking his lips as the smell of your arousal deepened and tapping hard on your clit making your hips jerk every now and then.  
You dropped your head against his shoulder and saw the devious smirk on his face that made you realise he would probably try to make you cum just by teasing you. Reaching behind you, you grabbed his length and pumped hard while using your free hand to push his hand over your core, groaning when his middle fingers entered you.

“Why (Y/N), you naughty girl, I guess I’ll have to find a way to punish you for being so bad.” Klaus grunted.  
Becoming board of the Hybrids hands you pushed his arms up making him watch you carefully as you turned and climbed into his lap, sinking down onto him, the pair of you moaning loudly.  
“Be quiet.” You said quickly as your fingers tangled into his hair and you tugged his head back so you could nip at his neck. “Who knew the great Hybrid likes submitting to naughty little humans.” You hummed.

As soon as you spoke you were no longer in the bathtub, despite his speed Klaus was careful to lay you onto the cold wooden floor carefully as he slammed into you, pinning your arms above your head when you tried to pull him closer.  
“Niklaus harder.” You moaned when he continued to thrust into you like you might break. He chuckled and complied pounding into you until your throat was dry from moaning.  
Just when you were reaching your climax Klaus pulled away and lifted your hips so he could kiss your core, sucking on your clit so that if he touched you again you’d explode in a whirl of pleasure.

“Next time you use my bath ask first and I’ll let you cum some many times you can’t walk.” Klaus said as he stood from the floor and left you in a daze.  
“But… Klaus!” You whimpered as you realized he wasn’t going to let you cum.  
“I told you Love; naughty girls get punished.” Klaus’ voice was deep and warning but he motioned for you to come and sit on his lap as he finished dressing. “What’re you going to do next time?” Klaus hummed as he spread your legs and rubbed your clit.  
“Ask because you’ll let me cum.” You mumbled.

“Good girl.” He hummed gripping your face in his hands. “You’re not going to touch yourself or ask anyone else but me to help you.” Klaus smiled when your eyes widened but it was too late to object.  
“That’s not fair I don’t like I… Klaus take it off!” You objected but he chuckled and kissed the top of your head.  
“That’s why it’s a punishment Love.” Klaus hummed.


	50. Chapter 50

You stubbornly lay flat in your bed, unable to move your hands where you needed them but not yet ready to give into Klaus. Everything you could do made the feeling worse and soon the sensitive aching began to become a dull pain.  
“Enough of this.” You growled out and threw back your covers, storming down the hall. “Klaus!”

“What is it love?” He hummed as you threw open his door and glowered at him.  
He didn’t bother looking away from the girl he had sat in his lap, licking down her jugular, you looked away when she made a pained squeal as he bit into her. When he finally sent the girl away you had lost your nerve but Klaus backed you against the walk, shutting the door with one hand and placing the other against the wall next to you.

“I… I… should go back to my room.” You gulped out and tried to move your body but you found your body had yet again become immobile.  
“I’m impressed.” He hummed, his fingertips finding one of the straps to your silky nightie. “I thought you’d given in when the smell of me made you wet, but now I can’t decide if you’re stubborn or I’m losing my touch.”  
“Maybe I don’t need to be touch.” You mentally cursed yourself for being so stubborn when Klaus could clearly tell you were close to caving.

His eyes dropped from your face as he watched his own hand tease up your side, skimming his thumb over your breast, tilting his head so he could listen to the quiet whimpers you tried to hide from him.  
“You know all I ever wanted from you was a please.” He hummed, snapping one of the straps to your nightie and pulling it down until he exposed the breast he was teasing, palming it as he ducked so he was whispering against your ear. “Please Niklaus let me use your bathtub, Please Klaus let me ride you like the naughty little Human I am… please Klaus let me cum around the big Hybrid cock.”

He chuckled when your whimpering grew louder, he knew what was coming next and he loved it, wanting to encourage you to snap he began kissing down your neck and biting wet marks.  
“I will not beg you for anything.” You grumbled, pushing his hand off you and grabbing the hem of his shirt in one swift motion.  
“There she is, there’s my little beast.” He chuckled as you tried to rip his shirt over his head, obediently ducking down so you could pull it off him and grabbed you by the waist.

“Stop being a smug git and take your clothes off.” You huffed at him.  
“Whatever the lady asks for.” He grinned and slowly unbuckled his belt as you tugged your nightie off.  
He had to keep himself composed as you tugged him close by one of his arms, sliding it between your thighs and slowly moving back and forth against him, your other hand finding the back of his hair and pulling him in for a kiss.  
“Next time you make me feel like this I’m going to find Marcel or Elijah…” You growled out as he moved you to the edge of your bed.

A genuine laugh escaped Klaus and he moved you quickly across the bed, letting your head fall against the pillows as he tugged the blanket out of the way. You moaned when his swollen tip slid through your folds, pressing and teasing your clit before sliding down to your core, pressing just into your entrance so you could feel him before pulling out and repeating.  
“Last time you said something like that I spanked you till you had cum dripping down your thighs.” Klaus mummed making you moan at the thought.  
“Maybe I deserved it?” You sighed, moving your legs either side of his head as he pushed all the way into you, arching your back as he bottomed out and slowly rolled his hips.

“Of course you deserved it, but you deserve to have that sweet little pussy devoured, to be slowly and lovingly fucked into oblivion…” He trailed off when your walls began to clench around him and you let out a low desperate whimper. “Oh I forgot love, you still haven’t said please.”  
He stroked a hand up your leg, still roughly thrusting into you as he waited for you to cave. Through your hazy lusted mind, you collected an idea and smirked at Klaus, letting your legs drop from his neck to either side of him.

“You know; I think your scared.” You giggled.  
“Of what?” He growled out stopping his thrusts to glower at you.  
“Every other vampire in the whole world being able to make me feel better than you, oh and a little plastic toy… Do you even know how to make me Cum Niklaus?” You tone was as condescending as you could make it and let out a low grumble.

“I’ll prove you wrong Love.” He huffed and gripped your face in his hand, the familiar numbness of compulsion rolling around your head.  
Three weeks of desperate need for release and an hour or two of rough Hybrid sex had you squirming under him, finally able to feel your release coming to its end. He couldn’t help his thrusts as they stuttered, watching you slowly take the hand that had been gripping your chin and sucking on his middle finger before letting his hand go with a pop.

“I think once I cum in your bed I should cum in your bath, then against the bathroom wall, Elijah’s bed… you should let me watch you paint and we can finish in the kitchen cause I’m getting hungry.” You blabbered through gasps, your walls starting to clench around Klaus.  
“That sounds like a deliciously devious plan but why are we stopping to watch me paint?” He hummed, kissing and sucking down your neck and nipping at your jawline.

Before you could answer your eye rolled and your body stiffened, your mouth opening to let out a moan but all that escapes you is a gasp. With a swirl of heat, you felt your body explode and white dots blurred behind your eyelids.  
“Because, I don’t think you can fuck me and paint and right now all I’m thinking about is you all naked and painty.” You gasped once you’d come down.  
“Very well Love, let’s start on your list before the others come back, my bath tub was it?” He smirked, picking you up in his arms, his touch notably much softer and careful.


	51. Chapter 51

“What’s happening?” You whispered to Klaus as you wondered inside to find a thick stream of smoke flowing from the kitchen.  
“Rebekah’s cooking you dinner.” Klaus hummed as he watched your things down in the hall.  
“Really?” You swallowed nervously and a flush filled your cheeks, the odd action not going unnoticed by Klaus who decided he’d investigate later on.  
“No love, we plan to starve you and deliver your body as a warning to our enemies.” Klaus scoffed making you roll your eyes.  
“Yeah… you probably would do that, have you…?” You eyed the Hybrid, the mixture of attraction and fear causing you to freeze.  
“Now let’s not dwell on the past.” He winked at you and left you to discover what Rebekah was doing that was causing the copious amount of smoke.

****************************************************************

Despite the mess in the kitchen Rebekah cooked a lovely meal which was interrupted by none other than Klaus. Almost instantly he began bickering with his sister.  
“Stupid Hybrid.” You whispered to yourself. Klaus’ gaze turned dark and his watched your mind wander as Rebekah continued to rant. You couldn’t help but think about what each Original could do to you, your thoughts turning unsavoury as Klaus slipped unnoticed into your mind.  
‘Such a naughty little human.’ Klaus’ voice echoed through your mind and you instantly turned beet red.

Great, he’s in my head and I haven’t heard a word Becca’s saying, your thought’s were still being invaded when Rebekah asked if you wanted more and Klaus had to retreated so you could answer her request for your plate.  
The thoughts of Klaus slowly changed to ones of Rebekah and this time Klaus slipped up, cocking his head curiously as he pressed deeper into your mind and you could feel him sorting through your head.

“(Y/N)?” Rebekah called noticing the glazed look you were giving Klaus and for a moment she thought he’d compelled you to ignore her.  
‘Pay attention to Rebekah love, I’ll sort through these dirty dreams without your help.’ Klaus’ words had you shuffling awkwardly but you turned to Rebekah.  
“Sorry?” You asked.  
‘You know I don’t think there’s a single sex dream about Elijah in here.’  
“Do you like it?” Rebekah asked hopefully.

‘Oh if she only knew how much you like it’ Klaus’ smug voice rang through your head and for a moment the view of Rebekah naked and writhing under your tongue flashed through you.  
“Very much!” You squeaked and brought a mouthful to your lips so you didn’t have to speak.  
“Yes Rebekah, I’m sure (Y/N) loves the taste of whatever you put in front of her.” He smirked at you across the table and you quickly grabbed at the wine glass in front of you.

“I’m glad you do.” She promised and Klaus couldn’t help but snicker.  
‘Would you like her to show you how glad (Y/N)?’ Klaus silently teased.  
Suddenly your vision blurred and you were stark naked, Klaus holding your hips down as Rebekah lapped at your core, her fingers pinching your clit as she watched her effect on your body. Klaus smiled and let the natural flow of your mind move him, revealing more to him than you realised when he found himself unbuckling his jeans and pulling you out from under Rebekah.

“Share Klaus.” Rebekah growled out as her eyes darkened and her fangs slid down her lips.  
‘Naught little (Y/N), does the thought of Rebekah’s fangs turn you on?’ Klaus asked as you watched Rebekah tug her clothes off and position herself at the end of the table.  
“Oh come on (Y/N), don’t be shy just because Klaus is here… you weren’t last time.” Rebekah hummed as she pulled you between her legs and let you kiss and lick your way down to her core.  
‘Last time?’ Klaus hummed as he nipped at your neck and trailed a finger between your legs, the touch making you gasp.

Rebekah’s head rolled and dropped down as you slowly lapped against her core, her moan becoming louder when Klaus lined himself with your entrance and slid into you, the feeling if being filled causing you to moan against Rebekah.  
Klaus had to commend your ability to withstand his rough thrusts and Rebekah’s desperate hands pulling you into her. Klaus watched with fascination as you moaned out and pulled away from him as Rebekah released her orgasm and you greedily lapped it up until she was a moaning mess.

Klaus sped up his pace, making small whimpers fall from you. His fangs scrapped your neck and Rebekah pushed your face away from her so she could watch as you came utterly undone.  
Klaus severed your dream as you let out a breathy whimper, smirking at you and putting a finger to his lips as Rebekah glanced between the two of you.  
“Niklaus next time (Y/N) and I spend time together you’re not invited.” Rebekah huffed as she took your plate and hurried to fetch desert.  
“Shall we tell her what you were daydreaming about?” Klaus teased as you glared at him.


	52. Chapter 52

You sleepily stepped out of your room only to be swept into Klaus’ arms, bridal style, as he descended the stairs and set you down next to the dining room table. He smirked at you as he bowed and kissed the back of your hand before pulling the chair back and waiting for you to take a seat.

“Klaus I can walk myself.” You object but he shakes his head and vanishes into the kitchen.  
“You should let us help you.” Hayley hummed as she took the seat next to you, biting into an apple in her hand.  
“I don’t need help.” You sigh, jumping when Klaus is next to you with his hand resting on your swollen belly.  
“You wouldn’t say that if you knew all of my enemies.” Klaus mumbled.  
“Has she finished eating I want to show her how much fun baby clothes can be.” Rebekah called from the living room.

“I’m not really hungry.” You started to explain but the looks you received from Klaus and Hayley was enough for you to have you accepting the food Elijah had seeming spent ages cooking for you.  
Once you were done you tried to convince them to at least let you wash up but they wouldn’t hear it. Deciding to read until Rebekah came to get you, you selected one of Elijah’s many books and went to sit outside on the porch swing.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Klaus asked, stopping in front of you and blocking your path.

“To the porch.” You sigh. “If you’re going to follow me will you give me some peace and quiet?”  
“Of course all you have to do is ask.” He kissed your hand again and linked his fingers with yours while his other hand slid across your back and landed on your hip.  
“You lot are just going to get worse aren’t you?” You asked him quietly when he subtly tested the swing seat as if he thought it might collapse.  
“We want you… both safe.” Klaus replied as he let you lay down with your head in his lap.


	53. Chapter 53

All three Mikaelsons’ heard your first sob from their respective place in the house. Elijah was the first to reach you, catching you as you dropped to your knees with tears running down your cheeks. Klaus was on his knees in front of you as Elijah held you upright, trying to convince you there was nothing you could do.

“I should have helped them.” You sobbed as Rebekah hurried into your room.  
“You couldn’t have helped them (Y/N).” Klaus said gently.

“I should have tried!” you yelled through tears.  
“It’s ok (Y/N).” Rebekah whispered as she joined her brother hold on you.  
They stayed with you until you cried yourself to sleep, all three making sure you were in your bed comfortably before leaving you so they could discuss how to help you make it through the passing months of brutal misery until acceptance settled over you.


	54. Chapter 54

Klaus huffed as he made his way round the house to see you still weren’t back. As soon as you opened the front door he was hurrying down the stairs and stopping in front of you as you slowly turned to face him.  
“You need to tell me when you’re not coming back.” Klaus grumbled with a scowl plastered on his face.

“What you need to is become less obnoxious.” You said as you pointed at him.  
Klaus glared at you as you headed up to your room, changed and showered. When you came back down Klaus was shrugging on his jacket and looked up at you.  
“Stay here.” He snapped and pushed past you.

“Urm no Niklaus, if I want to leave I shall and you can’t stop me.” You said sharply making Klaus groan with frustration.  
“Will you just stay here!” He said with exasperation.  
“Why do I have to stay here Klaus?” You asked with a frustrated sigh.  
“Because I love you that’s why.” He left without waiting for a response, leaving you to stand in the middle of the living room with your mouth unattractively hung open.


	55. Chapter 55

Your relationship with the Mikaelson’s was difficult to say the least, it had started at a party in New Orleans when Klaus, Elijah and Kol had all seen you at the same moment. Each brother finding you desirable in their own way, so they came to an agreement, you would choose and if you couldn’t all three would be yours.  
There had never been a problem before but now you found yourself hurrying through the back alleys of the witch territory in search of answers. You’d been feeling off for days now, unable to place the feeling, you headed to the doctor who had no answers which was why you were now heading to the witches.

“(Y/N)?” Sophie Deveraux asked as you approached the arranged meeting place.  
“Yes, You’re Sophie right?” You asked nervously. Sophie nodded and beckoned you to a room within a tomb. “I brought blood like you asked, there’s some from each Mikaelson.” You handed over three handkerchiefs and lay where Sophie pointed.  
“When you asked for help we had never imagined it would be with something like this.” Sophie declared as another witch hurried in the room and their spell began.

It was silent for some time and suddenly both witches drew back from you, eyeing you with suspicion and a little fear. You swallowed nervously as you waited for them to explain what was going on but Sophie hurriedly gripped your arm, leading you to the edge of the grave yard, refusing to stop and talk to anyone.  
“You’re carrying the child of a Mikaelson, the witches will want to use you, good luck I guess.” Sophie smiled apologetically and you nodded your head gratefully.  
“Thank you, you didn’t have to do this.” You say softly.

*****************************************************************************

Kol grinned as he flopped down on your bed, running his fingertips up and down your arms, trying to engage you in playful conversation. You didn’t notice when he froze and glared at you as he heard a faint thumping noise and vanished to fetch Klaus and Elijah.  
“(Y/N) come here a sec.” Kol hummed as he scooped you up and set you on your feet just in front of his brothers. “Listen to her.”  
Your eyes widened as Klaus tilted his head and glanced to Elijah as if to confirm what they had heard. You began to explain where you’d been that morning and what the witches had told you.

“Come on (Y/N) do you really think we’d believe that?” Kol hummed as if he found the whole ordeal rather amusing.  
“Witches lie and for all we know this is your way of hiding another relationship.” Klaus snapped bitterly as he shook his head.  
“The witches may well be telling the truth but it’s highly unlikely.” Elijah muttered. You looked at Klaus hoping that he’d believe you but he simply turned and walked out of the room.

You pushed Kol out of your room, only managing to move he because the tears streaming down your cheeks was worrying him, Elijah followed and both flinched when you slammed and locked the door.

********************************************************

Kol was the first to talk to you again, he could never really handle being without you for more than a few days, he chose to ignore the predicament you found yourself and indulged you in playful mischief instead.  
Elijah and Klaus had both vanished, Kol promised they’d be back at some point but you couldn’t help but feel heartbroken, even when Kol had you on your feet dancing with him, your heart wasn’t in it.

“Will you smile, there back.” Kol hummed as you were pressed to his chest. Sure enough the front door opened and both brother could be heard talking as they headed towards your room, Elijah smiled and kissed you softly before letting you go back to Kol, Klaus however chose to glare at you from the door way.  
“The witches still think it’s one of ours and they even have a good idea as to which Mikaelson it is.” Elijah said quietly to Kol who nodded and sat down on the end of your bed.  
Klaus sighed and crossed the room and hugged you tightly, his hand sliding over your stomach, as he looked down on you.

“I’m sorry for what I said.” He muttered to you.  
All three Mikaelsons’ spend the rest of the day trying to make it up to you, you knew they weren’t entirely convinced that the witches were telling the truth, but they wanted you to be happy so for now they put the subject aside as they helped you cook dinner.


	56. Chapter 56

“Will you shut up they have like super hearing.” You whispered to Theo who smirked.  
“Yeah but so do I.” He didn’t even bother to lower his voice and you scowled at him.  
You’d managed to make it through the courtyard and to your bedroom when footsteps alerted you to someone lurching around the compound. You shoved Theo into your room, or rather pushed until he got fed up and moved, slamming the door just in time for Klaus to lean against the wall and give you a knowing look.

“You know I heard something rather odd in the Quarter today.” Klaus hummed.  
“Oh really?” You flinched when your nerves rang clear through your voice.  
“It would seem that some witches thought they saw you with a wolf from Beacon Hills and that can’t be right can it?” Klaus’ tone told you there was no way of getting out of whatever he’d decided to punish you with but you couldn’t help but try.

“No it couldn’t?” Your hand twitched towards the door as he stayed silent for a moment.  
“Naturally I decided to come home and check that my little pup is where I left her.” Klaus smiled but the deadly kind where you couldn’t tell if you were dinner or a friend.  
“Well here I am, I should get back to… studying the stuff Elijah told me to study.” You grinned sheepishly and waited for him to leave but he simply raised an eyebrow.  
“What is the one rule in this house?” He asked eventually.

“No White Ash stakes?” You asked hopefully.  
“I am going to investigate the source of the scent that is flowing through our home and if I find you are hiding someone you’ll spend the week in the woods with Jackson.” Klaus snapped and vanished.

*******************************************************************************

“Told you he’d leave.” Theo hummed when you finally relaxed and let him kiss his way down your neck.  
You fell back onto the bed, matching the roughness of his kisses as he groaned into you and began trailing kisses down your jaw. The next thing either of you knew Theo had been thrown clear across the room and you’d been yanked behind Hayley and Rebekah.  
“You have one chance to explain to me why there an arrogant beast is in my house.” Klaus growled out, glaring at Theo when he tried to make a B-line for the door.

“Probably because you live here.” Theo said with a smirk.  
“Theo!” You hissed at him when Klaus bristled and took a step towards him.  
“If you come back here you’ll find yourself on the receiving end of my toxic teeth.” Klaus snapped.  
“I’m pretty sure mine are more toxic but you’re the boss.” Theo winked as he climbed out of the window.  
“I know, to Jacksons.” You sighed and grabbed the bag that you still hadn’t unpacked.

******************************************************************

“You know if you’d just stay in one pack Klaus couldn’t send me away, to the forest.” You huffed at Hayley.  
“If you wanted to stay at the Compound you should have followed his rules.” Hayley reminded you.  
You hurried over to the small Yurt that Klaus had ‘gifted’ the wolves when you complained about your time with them. Warm arms wrapped around you and Theo nuzzled into your neck, nipping at your jawline.  
“Every time he sends you out here we just spend your time together.” Theo chuckled.  
“You really should stop making him angry.” You chided as he flumped on the extravagant driftwood bed that sat next to the Yurt’s fire.

“I could but it’s fun to watch you get all panicky.” He made grabby hands until you crawled up to him, letting him hoist you up until you were wrapped around him and tucked under his chin. “Besides once I’m done messing with McCall I’m moving up here so he’ll have to get used to me.  
“You silly thing.” You giggled.  
“Let’s just hope he doesn’t figure out that we’re mates, that would be hard to explain.” He grinned when you rolled your eyes and kissed the end of your nose. “You make me far to friendly.”


	57. Chapter 57

To call Damon your friend was an over statement of massive proportions but he was wiser and hundreds of years older than anyone you’d normally talk to about your issues. You slowly dawdled your way to the boarding house, hoping Stefan wasn’t there because he always interrupted and to you Damon was wrong.  
“I was wondering how long it would take you.” Damon chuckled as he opened the door and lent against it. “I hear you’re have Hybrid troubles, perhaps you should get a better, American made model.”  
“That joke only works if I drive, which I don’t.” You scoffed, sticking your tongue out at Damon who bared his fangs and pretended to nip at you.

“Ahh so it’s the other kind of Hybrid troubles.” Damon chuckled as he led you inside and poured two glasses of bourbon.  
You shook your head when he offered you one of them and he shrugged, downing yours before sitting next to you and sipping at his own drink.  
“Klaus has been acting funny.” You mumbled.  
“I assume you mean sick puppy kind of funny not funny haha because I don’t see Klaus ever making a joke outside of sarcasm.” Damon hummed.

“I’m being serious he’s grumpy and smashing things and he broke into my bedroom when normally he leaves after he’s walked me home.” You complained making Damon sigh as he stroked your hair.  
“And this is different from his usual behaviour, how?” Damon asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
“He was so charming and now I don’t know what’s wrong with him.” You pouted and brought your knees up to your chin, ignoring Damon’s protest against your shoes on the leather seat.

“There’s nothing wrong with him, Princes’ are always charming until they capture little Cinderella, honestly what do they teach you at those schools?” Damon smirked at you when you rolled your eyes.  
“I give up; I’m just going to ask him.” You say standing rather suddenly. “You’re no help.”  
“Would you like some blood, asking things Klaus doesn’t want to talk about is a sure fire way to have your neck snapped.” Damon called after you, chuckling when you slammed the front door and downed his drink.

**********************************************************************************

“Hello Love.” Klaus hummed when you finally arrived home and found him lounging on your bed.  
“You know if my parents catch you they’ll die of shock.” You hummed when you realized he completely naked under the duvet.  
“Nonsense Princess, I’m charming and I’m sure they’d love me.” He frowned when you nibbled your lip and swallowed nervously.

“Is there something wrong, you seem upset but when I asked Damon he said something about princes and sarcastic and that you make joke but they’re not funny…” You babbled on until you looked at your now empty bed. “Klaus?”

************************************************************

“Now love, no peaking.” Klaus hummed as he sat you on the foot of a bed.  
You had no idea where you were or what he’d planned because he quiet literally dragged you out of bed. You were pushed back and you felt your head plonk onto someone’s stomach followed by a hand skimming your neck and wondering into your pyjama top, a snarl had the hand retreating and for a moment you were in a blind panic.

“Honestly Niklaus if you didn’t want me to touch her why is she in my bed?” Damon’s voice drawled out making you squeak and scramble up, tugging at the loose blindfold that was around your eyes.  
“Damon!” You yelped.  
“Kitten.” He replied calmly.

“You told me you were feeling adventurous and Damon seems adamant that you’d enjoy what lacking satisfaction he can give you.” Klaus hummed as his fingers pulled at the waist band of your shorts and exposed you to him.  
“Say please and you can have whatever you want.” Damon hummed as he bent down to kiss you, a jealous rumble coming from Klaus until you kissed him to.  
“Please.” You whimpered as Klaus’ fingers began to tease your folds.

Damon tugged your shirt of and he let out a growl of his own as he took in the sight of you completely bare and arching into Klaus’ touch. He nipped at your neck and sucked on the sweet spot behind your ear, you moaned Damon’s name as his hands skimmed up your stomach, caressing your breasts before trailing your sides.  
Klaus couldn’t help but feel he’d made a mistake as you let Damon learn all the ways you liked to be touched, places you hadn’t known about yourself until Klaus had shown you. Damon’s eyes had darkened due to your pulse rising, the delicious scent of your blood tempting Damon, but it wasn’t your blood driving Klaus crazy.

Damon’s senses were finely tuned for blood and a pulse, whereas Klaus could practically taste the lust that rolled off you. He gripped your thigh, dragging Damon’s hand away from your clit and wrapped your legs around him.  
“Mine.” He growled once he’d ducked down low enough from his lips to brush against your ear, he repeated himself as he thrusted into you, his fangs grazing you enough to mark you but not have any dire affect.

“Well someone doesn’t know how to share.” Damon hummed as he trailed a hand up your arm and attempted to stroke a hand through your hair until Klaus snarled at him.  
You pushed Klaus away from you and flipped onto your stomach, still pinned under the Hybrid who quickly set about marking the new part of your neck. You crawled up to Damon as much as Klaus would allow, trailing a finger over the naked vampire and humming thoughtfully, making him swallow and watch as you ground your ass against Klaus until he’d had enough of your teasing and thrusted into you with one rough pump, slowly coming to a stop as he waited for you to tell him to continue.

“You know you should be nicer to Klaus.” You gasped to Damon who was still staring at you as you pushed his legs apart.  
“Oh and whys that?” Damon hummed, attempting to keep his cool when you began pumping your hand up and down his length.  
“Because right now she’s the boss.” Klaus hummed as he kissed your shoulder blades and nudged you with his hips, desperate to have you gasping and moaning his name.  
“Honestly Niklaus, if a little human girl’s in charge you’re clear not as… shit.” He cut off his taunting as you sucked his tip into your mouth, taking as much of him as you could.

Before either one of them could recover from the sight of you bobbing your head up and down, meeting Damon’s jerking hips you wiggled your ass against Klaus and made a noise of objection. Klaus hummed happily as he began to thrust into you, hard and rapid, each thrust jerking you further into Damon who’s eyes had rolled to the back of his head.


	58. Chapter 58

“No way!” You gasped at Rebekah. “You kissed the virgin queen!”  
“Only once.” She sighed as if it wasn’t a big deal.  
“One day you lot need to write down all the historical errors that you Mikaelson’s caused.” Hayley chuckled.  
“Ok enough about me, your turn.” Rebekah hummed as she smirked at you.

“Um ok… Truth?” You asked nervously.  
“Who was your first kiss?” She asked quickly.  
“I… actually never had a first kiss.” You said nervously and both women chuckled.  
“Wait really?” Hayley asked.

“Well I…no.” You blushed and pulled your knees up to you your chin.  
“Ok so if you could kiss anyone who would it be?” Rebekah was lay on her back playing with your hair while you sat on the floor with Hayley, leaning against the bed.  
“I can’t tell you that, he’ll hear!” You yelped making them both laugh.  
“You know if it’s Elijah he won’t mind; he’ll find it flattering.” Rebekah hummed.

“Not Elijah.” You mumbled into your knees and hid your blushing face as they watched you.  
“Kol?” Rebekah asked wearily.  
“Not your crazy baseball bat brother.” You giggled nervously.  
“No… (Y/N) wants to kiss Niklaus!” Rebekah sang loudly.  
They continued to tease you about wanting to kiss Klaus, oblivious to the Hybrid who’d stopped outside the door after hearing Rebekah’s outburst.

************************************************************

“Hello Love.” Klaus hummed and you turned to see him leaning against the wall behind you.  
“Hello.” You mumbled nervously as he watched you with a predatory glint in his eyes.

He suddenly moved and was in front of you, making you jump a little as you began to feel nervous. Gently he gripped your chin and lent down to kiss you, his softly passionate kiss quickly turned rough and he backed you against the wall.  
“W… why?” You squeaked out when he pulled away.  
“Everyone deserves a first kiss, Love.” Klaus hummed with a wink and left you alone in the hallway feeling stunned.


	59. Chapter 59

Elijah sat at the opposite end of the table carefully assessing you as you waited for him to answer your proposal.  
“Just so we’re clear, you want me to find you a place in New Orleans were Klaus won’t find you and your boyfriend?” Elijah sighed, he always had a soft spot for you, bit this may be far too much for him to manage.

“Yes, we need to get out of New York and I’m friends with a warlock who’s friends great, great something is a witch in the coven here.” You explained again.  
“If Niklaus finds out you’re here… I will try my best to keep it from him but this is his city.” Elijah mumbled.  
“Thank you Elijah, we’ll be in town by next week.” You smiled and stood, bowing your head politely at the Original before hurrying from the building.

*******************************************************************

“So this vampire we’re looking out for… he is the same one that gave you the daylight ring?” Raphael asked as you pulled up to the large house and shut off the car engine.  
“Yes and he is the same one that slaughtered thousands because he was in a bad mood.” You snapped becoming tired of discussing your Ex with Raphael who shrugged as if he was impressed.  
“So how exactly do we avoid him if he can walk around in the day and the night?” Raphael muttered as you unlocked the front doors and swung them open as you strolled into the large living room.

“I would suggest not moving here at all, well of course my lovely (Y/N) is always welcome anywhere I call home, you however well that is an entirely different subject.” You sighed and turned to see Klaus strolling across the living room.  
“Who told you I was here?” You snapped.  
“I think the more appropriate question would be what can you do for me.” Klaus said cockily as he stopped in front of you. “After all you’ll need to stay on my good side lest my toxic teeth find their way into your new playthings neck.” 

“How about you swallow those toxic teeth Niklaus.” You snapped, balling your fists defensively.  
“Ohh buddy I would back off there, she doesn’t play nice when it comes to biting.” Raphael chuckled at Klaus who went to launch himself at Raphael.  
“You have one-week love; else you’re going to be in this big house all alone.” Klaus vanished out the open front door leaving a slightly unnerved Raphael for you to deal with.  
“One week for what?” He looked at you but you simply smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

*************************************************************************

Raphael groaned as he glanced up at who ever had yanked him of the drunk he’d been draining and rolled his eyes at the Hybrid who was smirking at him.  
“Ahh (Y/N)’s psychotic Ex-boyfriend right, the one who murders everyone for fun?” Raphael smiled when he saw his lack of fear was irritating the hybrid who rolled his shoulders.  
“Do you really think now I’m within reach she’s going to stay with a little weak vampire like you?” Klaus goaded.

“Yes actually I do, in fact I know why she’s here and how long we’ll be here.” Raphael’s smugness continued to irritate Klaus as he took several steps forward. “Plus I know all the things you did in bed that she didn’t like.”  
Before Klaus could react Raphael vanished, chuckling as he hurried back home, you knew what he’d been up to no good just by the look on his face.

“Will you stop winding up Klaus before he kills us both?” You huffed. “Plus it’s cruel.  
“Why he wants to threaten me. Maybe I want to have a bit of fun.” Raphael smiled and kissed your neck.

*********************************************************************

Klaus was waiting for you as you headed towards your car, he opened the door for you, waiting for you to get in before he offered to shut the door, a smug look on his face told you he was plotting something.  
“What have you done Niklaus?” You asked firmly. He shrugged and lent his arms on the door as he looked over the car and towards your house where Raphael was trapped due to the sunlight.

“You need a sunlight ring for lover boy.” Klaus hummed as he pulled a sunlight ring from his pocket. “You can have it but we need to go on a date before I do.  
“Listen to me Mikaelson, I warned you when you staked Rebekah it was the last straw, that if you followed through with it I would leave and never forgive you and what did you do?” You hissed at Klaus, getting out of the car and jabbing a finger into his chest.

“I let her out of the box, she’s around right now, why don’t I take you home and you can see her.” Klaus chuckled only to see the firm look in your eyes.  
“I am not going anywhere with you because I don’t love you anymore Klaus, and as for going home, my home is wherever Raphael and I are together.” You shoved him away from your car and climbed back in, this time slamming the door and revving the engine.


	60. Chapter 60

The trouble with being the youngest Mikaelson meant that you weren’t allowed to keep secrets. Not that your older sibling’s insistence, to tell them everything actually worked, your current rebellion was in play as you climbed from your bedroom, and dropped down onto the floor.

In a few seconds you were on the outskirts of New Orleans, a familiar presence skulking around in the shadows. When strong arms wrapped around your waist you smiled and lent your head against your boyfriend’s shoulder. Had Klaus or Elijah known about you having a boyfriend they would surely kill him, Klaus more so than Elijah who would probably attempt to address the ‘issue’ in a way that would protect you.

*******************************************************************************

Rebekah jumped when Klaus threw something around upstairs, the peaceful evening destroyed by his temper, it wasn’t until he and Elijah began shouting that she decided to see what was going on.  
“I don’t care what you think Elijah, she refuses to tell us where she goes so I sent someone to follow her.” Klaus all but screamed at his brother who was stood, Stoney faced, inches from him. 

“What’s wrong you guys are so loud.” Hayley complained as she joined the three vampires on the landing.  
“It’s nothing, no doubt my sister’s secrets are troubling Klaus again.” Rebekah snapped as she crossed her arms.  
“All I ask is to know what she’s doing so I can keep her safe, you think Marcel wouldn’t jump at the chance to take her hostage.” Klaus snapped.  
“Well perhaps if you stopped offending people she wouldn’t be in danger.” Elijah muttered. Hayley frowned and glanced at each Mikaelson before putting a hand up to stop the argument that was building.

“She didn’t tell you she was meeting her boyfriend?” Hayley instantly regretted speaking when Elijah, of all people, let loose a low snarl.  
“She told me she wouldn’t see him if I didn’t tell Klaus about him.” Elijah’s response created a volatile reaction from Klaus, who stopped himself when they all heard the front door open slowly.  
Before anyone could react Klaus was down the stairs with you pinned against the wall, his grip loose enough to simply scare you. You kicked out at your brother who chose to ignore your attempt to free yourself as he tried to keep himself relatively calm.

“We tell you not to leave without someone, you agreed to the rule, so why would you run off with some boy.” He spat. Your eyes widened when something caught his scenes and he sniffed the air around you.  
“Klaus let go of her, she’s my sister to and I will not let you ruin her relationships like you do with mine.” Rebekah had gripped Klaus by the shoulders, catching him off guard, as she slammed him into the large bolster at the end of the stairs. She turned to you giving you the chance to explain yourself.

“Klaus kills everyone one I like.” Was all you said as you hurried past them and up to your room. Elijah attempted to follow you but you slammed the door in his face and slid your dresser in front of the door to stop them disturbing you.

***********************************************************************

Klaus and Elijah were sat in the living room, both reading, an eerie silence had fallen over them as they pretended to play at being civil. You were about to walk past them when Klaus coughed and held out a plastic baggie off blood, you narrowed your eyes and cautiously approached him, making sure you could flee at any second if needed.  
“Little sister do you really think I would hurt you.” He smiled when you took the baggie and balanced on the arm of the sofa, guzzling the blood and exposing just how hungry your two days of sulking had made you.

“You hurt our other siblings.” You snap once you’d drained the bag. Elijah sighed and slide a medical box across the floor which met your feet, they were used to your stubborn sulking, as Klaus’ favourite you’d developed the habit early on. Starving yourself until he caved in an attempt to lure you out to feed.  
“Yes but I’d never dare put my little (Y/N) in a box… now, your werewolf boyfriend called.” Klaus smiled at you when you almost dropped the bag in your hand and eyed him nervously as he held up your mobile.

“He hopes you’re ok kitten.” Klaus smirked when you squeaked with embarrassment, at least he seemed the be letting him live.  
“Yes and he wishes for us to understand his intentions for you are pure.” Elijah chuckled from his seat across the room. You pouted stroppily as Rebekah giggled and wrapped her arms around your shoulders and kissed your cheek.  
“Our brothers have allowed him to live, you should thank Hayley for that, she’s met the werewolf a few times before hand.” Rebekah smiled and grabbed on of the baggies before slumping on the sofa next to Klaus with an elegant thump.

“You know he’s a werewolf?” You asked quietly.  
“Yes little sister we found out your fuzzy little secret and we’re fine with it.” Klaus froze as he rethought what he’d just said and all four of you began laughing. You hugged Klaus quickly as a silent thank you for remaining calm and took your phone from his hand as you skipped from the room.  
“It’s a full moon tonight, home before dark.” Elijah yelled as you left the house.


	61. Chapter 61

Elijah smiled encouragingly when you shot him a nervous glance, his hands fell from the steering wheel, a clear indicator that he wasn’t letting you of as easy as you’d hoped. After weeks of complaining to his brother about feeling off Elijah decided to bring you to the witches that hid out in the bayou.  
“It’s probably flu, I’ll be fine.” You muttered, Elijah scoffed.  
“(Y/N) we both know it’s not flu and Klaus is beginning to scene your urge to flee New Orleans.” He smiled kindly. Climbing out of the car and opening your door before you’d even unbuckled your seat belt.  
“Fine let’s get this over with.” You practically whisper. Elijah nodded and gently took your arm as you walked towards the house in front of you.

*******************************************************

Klaus sighed as he walked up the stairs, to get to your room, he wanted nothing more than to sink down into your bed and let your even breaths relax him. He frowned when his hands met your door handle but it did nothing more than jiggle.  
Elijah had told him you’d let him escort you to the doctor, so he didn’t want to wake you in case you needed rest but he needed your scent, even heart beat and that breath taking smile you fix him every morning to keep him calm. He rolled his eyes when a draft flowed from under your door, with a mutter about being stereotypical he rushed outside and jumped, landing on your window ledge and ducked through your open window.

“What secrets are you hiding from me Love?” Klaus muttered. He expected no answer from you, as he began flicking through the odd bits you’d locked away from him, eventually he stumbled upon a bag with two bottles of pills. He had no idea what they were for but made a mental note to find out in the morning, other than that nothing seemed odd so he sunk down onto your bed, tugging his shoes and shirt off as he snuck his way to your sleeping body.  
He froze when a small whooshing sound caught his attention. You rolled in your sleep, landing on your back, with your arms splayed out giving him the opportunity to inspect your body closely. He quickly determined that you were indeed the source of the noise, his hand ghosted your stomach as he swallowed deeply.

“Klaus?” You mumbled sleepily. As soon as you realized that he was in your room you sat up and pushed away from him, looking at him carefully, something he didn’t miss.  
“Elijah took you to the doctors?” He asked suspiciously. You swallowed knowing that now was the moment you’d been avoiding for the day.  
“No… he took me to some witches in the bayou and they did some tests.” You whispered. He didn’t react, mostly because your voice told him you were being sincere.  
“And what did the witches tell you.” His face was stern and he couldn’t hold you gaze for fear that you’d found someone else.

“Hybrids’ can breed.” You mumbled quickly. His head jerked up and his eyes latched onto your face, he almost didn’t hear what you said, it didn’t take long for him to realise what you meant and his hand slowly slid to your abdomen.  
“Mine?” He growled suddenly. You smiled when he lifted you by the hips and began littering your exposed stomach with kisses.  
“You’re not angry or… upset or I don’t know… Elijah didn’t believe them until they did the test two more times.” You asked hurriedly.

“(Y/N) you’ve never lied to me before; I’d never be upset… I love you and anyone else.” He pressed a kiss to your temple while pulling you into his chest. “I hope you know I’m going to harass the witches till I find out how this all works.” You hummed happily in response as he stroked his fingers through your hair and helped your fall back asleep.

He couldn’t keep his hands of your stomach, occasionally he’d wake you up as he moved to focus his attention on another part of your body. He was almost convinced that if he touched you to hard you’d break and he quickly decided that the two heart beats emitting from your body was the best sound he’d heard for a thousand years.


	62. Chapter 62

AN: Enjoy, Feel Free To Use The Gif

 

Rebekah had been the one to help turn no one other than Esther knew that you were still alive. She hoped that she could bring you to Klaus, each year promising herself that she’d take you to him, each time he’d do something that made her rethink the idea.

 

 

It was never her intention for Marcel to find out about you and after listening to him plot your demise as a way to control her brother she’d begun rethinking her alliance. Every time he asked about where you were being kept or why she’d moved your hide out she’d beg Marcel not to kill you but simply show you to Klaus.

 

 

When Marcel set his vampires on Klaus Rebekah left his side, hurrying to fetch you before Klaus tore the whole city apart, but before she could unlock the front door she was grabbed from behind.

 

 

“Sorry darling, Marcel doesn’t like how close you and the girl are.” A vampire spoke quietly as he pulled the key from her hand and nodded at the two vampires that were holding her back.

 

 

“So what, he thinks he’ll take my friend and still have me.” Rebekah spat, attempting to lure the vampires into a fight, hoping she could give you enough time to run.

 

 

“He won’t need you when he’s got her.” One of the vampires hissed from her side. A sharp pain had Rebekah falling forward as she lost consciousness, hearing your angry screaming before she was lost completely.

*********************************************************

Klaus laughed when two chains were wrapped around his arms, he could tell Marcel’s minions were being pushed to their limits and he was barely trying to fight them. Rebekah was thrown to the floor in front of her brother, several vampires diving for her when she tried to fend off the ones lurking over her brother’s hunched form.

 

 

“I see you’ve come to your senses.” Klaus practically growled with frustration. His brow furrowed when a look crossed his sisters face that told him what ever Marcel planned to do next was beyond his usual devious ways.

 

 

“Niklaus.” Your soft whisper hit Klaus harder than any physical blow. He couldn’t look at you, if he did he’d believe whatever trick Marcel was playing.

 

 

 

“Nik… it’s really her I never told you but mother turned her, you needed something good to help you keep control… I’m so sorry Nik.” Rebekah all but sobbed.

 

Everyone seemed to take a step back as a vicious hair raising growl tore from Klaus’ lips and he slowly looked up, letting his eyes fall on you, his breath would have hitched had he needed to breath but instead he made a slight jerking motion then looked to his sister who only response to the motion was to stiffen her body.

“Looks like I have the upper hand Klaus, you need to stand down or I’ll kill her.” Marcel boomed with a wolf like grin. The thing that Klaus had loved the most about you was your absolute refusal to be told what to do, Rebekah attempted to move, drawing attention to herself long enough for Klaus to strain his arms and take the group by surprise as he tore through the group.

You felt Marcel’s hand move from your shoulders to your throat and you began laughing. The crack made Klaus cry out furiously as he tried to reach you through the mas of fangs and weapons.  
“Let him through.” Marcel bellowed. The crowd thinned and Klaus dropped to his knees cradling you in his arms, tucking your head under his chin, you tried to hide the instinctual gasp of breath as your eyes fluttered open.

Klaus froze unsure what was happening and it wasn’t until he realized what Rebekah had said that it occurred to him, you were an original. He placed a gentle kiss on your forehead and lowered your body to the floor, stepping away from you and looking at Marcel with an unnerving smile.  
Before he could question the hybrid you were up and across the courtyard with him dangling from your hands by his throat.  
“Now I have the upper hand.” You said smugly, dropping him to the ground and walking out closely followed by Rebekah and Klaus.

******************************************************************

“Hello love.” Klaus muttered as you rolled over and lent your head on his shoulder, your fingers trailing across his bare chest while he pulled you into his side. Your fingertips found his tattoo which made you smile slightly.  
“This is new.” You mumbled sleepily. He smiled and took your hand, kissing your fingertips, as he looked at you. He had decided to spend the last few days memorising your face, staying as close to you as you’d let him, as if he hopped to make up for the many years without you.  
“There’s lots of things that are new.” Klaus muttered in your ear as he chuckled and rolled so he was above you.


	63. Chapter 63

Klaus knew you well enough to know you were doing this purposely. After the worst fight you may have had in a hundred years, you stormed from the house and left him waiting for your next move. If he had to, he would admit that he enjoyed these games, forcing him to hunt you down and watch your attempts at proving that you could go on without him.  
You’d never be gone longer than a week, something he never let you forget. But this was a new twist. Marcel’s arm wrapped around your waist as you smiled and flirted with him, your eyes found Klaus as he moved through the crowded courtyard.

“Excuse me Marcel.” You said sweetly with a bat of your eyes. He smiled and nodded as you moved away from him, as you descended the stairs Klaus stopped, waiting for you to meet him at the bottom.  
“Hello love.” Klaus smirked at you while you simply smiled in acknowledgement of him. “I see we’ve begun a new game… perhaps you really are leaving this time?” His question had a hint of doubt hidden in it, something that you didn’t miss, but you had no intention of leaving Klaus. Before he could reach down to kiss you, you slipped away, dancing among the other writhing bodies on the dance floor.

The vampire couldn’t help but growl under his breath, as one vampire took a particular interest in you, and ran his hand down your side to on your thigh, playing with the hem of your tight black dress. Within seconds he was in front of you, glaring at the younger vampire until he vanished, pulling your arms around his neck and began gently kissing your jawline.

“I believe this dress came with the guarantee for my eyes only.” His lips brushed against your ear, voice cracked with lust, and it soon became clear that his jealousy was claiming his senses when his fangs protruded. You giggled and pushed away from him, your hands resting on his chest. For a moment he was captivated by the dark mischievous look hidden in your eyes, then you were gone.

“So it begins.” He sighed catching you just outside the Quarter. Klaus’ hands gripped your head as you bit his bottom lip, his fingers tangling and tugging at your hair. He moaned loudly as your fangs lengthened, drawing blood from his bottom lip, giving you the advantage of swiping you tongue against his as you battled to keep the upper hand.

Klaus’ hands gripped your thighs and with a soft grunt he encouraged you to jump up, wrapping your legs around him, as he hurried forward. Your back hit the front door of the Mikaelson mansion and Klaus pulled away, beginning an assault of tender kisses and nips across your cheek and jawline, grunting with frustration when his fangs dragged deliciously over the sweet spot behind your ear.

“Oh (Y/N) how I miss making you scream my name with my own kind of little love bites, but we wouldn’t want this moment spoiled by a hybrid bite now would we?” His voice was muffled as he pressed his lips over your skin but the cockiness in his attitude rang clear. He began suckling soft purple bruises into your skin that faded within seconds.

Large hands slipped under your dress, pushing it up to your waist, allowing him to slowly grind his hips against you as he kissed his way down your neck and to your collar bone.  
“Klaus… please.” You groaned as his hips sped up, teasing you as he moved.  
“My darling all you had to do was ask.” He grinned and yanked open the door, leaving it open, as he hurried up the stairs to your shared bedroom and tossed you roughly on the giant bed.

Seconds later he was above you, now void of any clothing, and looking at you as if he wanted to devour your entirety. His head fell forward as you began slowly sliding your hands across his shoulders, enjoying the rare stillness in the hybrid, who was sure to cave into his desire to burry himself between your thighs at any second.  
“I believe you’ve out done yourself this time.” He muttered softly, eyes fluttering closed with a grunt as you began kissing and tracing his tattoo with your tongue. “One week and two days, longer than I thought you’d last.”

He grinned when your only response was to remove your short, skin tight, dress by wiggling out of it. The action encouraged Klaus to gently caress each part of you that was slowly exposed to him until you had thrown the dress across the room.  
“My god what did a monster like me do to deserve something as divine as you?” Klaus muttered to himself as he ran a hand down your body knowing you’d opted for no underwear just for him, groaning when your legs fell apart for him without hesitation. His fingers gently teased your folds as he pressed soft kisses to your abdomen, traveling slowly down to your thighs.

The vampire roughly palmed your core, swearing softly when the action caused your body to arch of the bed and press against his hand. A whimper fell from your lips when his skilful fingers found your clit and gently rubbed circles around it until you were clutching at the sheets beneath you.  
Groggily you glanced down at him to see a dark look settle on his face as he dragged one finger from your clit to your core and circled it slowly, his kisses bringing his head ever closer to where you wanted him.

“No Niklaus please.” You begged when he pulled away suddenly. His chuckle made you glance towards him as he rubbed the tip of his member with his thumb, memorising your body laid before him.   
“My love you are far too impatient; I will always give you what you want.” The next instant you were pinned below the hybrid, a smirk settled on his face, as he took both your wrists in one hand.  
The soft kiss he placed on your lips was followed by a firm thrust and soon he was buried to the hilt inside of you, his mouth found yours as he began to move, his pace even as he drew breath groans from you with each jerk of his hips.

His eyes widened as you pulled away and kissed down his neck, sinking your fangs into his neck just below his jaw, his arms wrapped around you and held you to his chest as your bodies rolled together.  
Soon Klaus found his shoulders stinging as you clawed against him, your pleasure building as you pulled away from his neck and called out his name, he hadn’t needed your futile thrusts to spur him on. You had been his for so long that he knew your bodies needs just as well as his, the little things that he’d need to do to bring you to a climax were forever engraved in his mind.

“Come (Y/N), I want you to be a good girl and come for me.” He muttered in your ear, his pace quickened and deepened as you gasped pleasurably underneath Klaus.  
“Klaus… oh… fuck.” You groaned. Ignoring the pinch of your fingers clawing his back he dropped so there was no room between your bodies, slowing the pace but burying himself equally deep, his gaze captured yours as he watched you carefully.

Then with one hard movement Klaus had you toppling over the edge, dragging him along as you reached your peak, his hips moved rapidly as he helped you ride out your orgasm. He kissed you hungrily as he rolled off you, pulling you into his side and draping the thin sheets over you.  
“I love you (Y/N).” Klaus whispered softly as he tenderly kissed your forehead.


	64. Chapter 64

“Very well (Y/N) if that’s how you feel then get out, don’t come back, unless you want me to break that pretty neck of yours.” Klaus spat, eyes a blaze of furious yellow, fangs biting into his lip.

“Fine.” You screamed back, gathering as much of your things you could in your arms, and fled the Mikaelson house. Rebekah tried to grab your arm as you pushed past her to leave, Elijah held a hand up to her, muttering that he would at least find you somewhere safe to sleep.  
Rebekah cautiously approached her brother, who was sat on the top floor of the spiral stair case. He didn’t acknowledge her as she sat next to him but allowed her to gently place a hand on his knee.

“I don’t even know why we started arguing.” He whispered. “But I told her not to come back or I’d kill her.” Tears began to trickle down his cheeks as his sister looked at him slowly.  
“You did what… Niklaus the first girl in a thousand years to truly love you, and you threaten to kill her.” Rebekah watched her brother’s eyes shift from cold and emotionless to fearful and guilty.

“What was is supposed to do she was leaving.” He asked desperately.  
“Chase after her, beg her not to leave you, My god Nik anything but that.” Becca’s gaze burned into Klaus and he shifted, not used to feeling guilty or uncomfortable. After a moment he nodded to himself and stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes, ignoring his sister’s question as to where he was going and hurried to find you.


	65. Chapter 65

The New Orleans heat was stifling, even opening the windows, to let the warm breeze didn’t relieve you. Tears streamed down your face as you let your mind wonder over your fight with Klaus.

Elijah had kindly led you away from the house and found you somewhere just outside the French quarter. Once he was sure you were settled he left to find you clothes, before returning to check you had everything you would need for the night and left, promising to tell Rebekah where you were.  
You sat up, the sheets sticking to your legs no longer able to stand the furious image of Klaus that plagued your sleepy mind. Tears flowed down your cheeks as you slowly walked over to the French doors that led out to the balcony, overlooking the thriving night life of the city.  
“(Y/N)?” Klaus’ voice was hesitant and he only moved out of the shadows when you took several steps back into the room. “I’m not going to hurt you Love.”

“Why are you here Klaus?” You tried to hid the fact that you’d been crying but Klaus had already heard you sobbing into your pillow.  
“Rebekah says I should run after you… But I suppose I came to apologise.” Klaus’ usual cocky voice wavered, he was clearly uncomfortable.  
“You told me to leave Nik, so I am.” You said firmly, swallowing the part of you that begged to be wrapped up in the dangerous love that Klaus dedicated to you, along with the lump in your throat.

“Please, no.” He begged. When you looked up at his face he was crying silently. You’d never seen Klaus like this, angry yes, hurt but never like this.  
A tear fell from his cheek and you couldn’t take it anymore, to be the source of his pain. Your feet took you forwards and as soon as he could reach you, you were wrapped up in his arms. His body shook as he sobbed into your shoulder, a hand cupping the back of your head and his fingers tangling into your hair.  
“(Y/N) please never leave me, I love you and I swear I will never stop loving you.” He whispered gently against your ear, his arms tightening around you.


	66. Chapter 66

The sickening snap of the witches’ neck in front of you made you flinch. She dropped to the floor, revealing the arrogant vampire who had been stood behind her.  
“Hello Love, looks like I got here just in time.” Klaus smirked as he stepped over the body, reaching or your hand.  
“I was fine Niklaus.” You grumbled. He chuckled and rolled his eyes, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead. “You didn’t have to kill her.”

“I know, but I wanted to.” The vampire muttered as he tangled you fingers together. Sighing you allowed the original to lead you out to a car that was waiting in the parking lot. If you were honest, You’d had enough of his brutality. Even though you loved him, you needed to get away from him, just for a few days and, you knew exactly which Mikaelson would help you have fun for a few Klaus free days.

********************************************************

“My dear sister, sit.” Klaus snapped as soon as Rebekah entered the room. He forced her down by her shoulders and began circling her slowly, she knew exactly why he was acting this way and had no intention of making his situation any easier.  
“What’s the matter brother, you look troubled.” Becca jumped when Klaus’ hand slammed down on the table next to her and he moved closer to her, his anger practically vibrating the air around him.

“(Y/N) is gone, so tell me why would my good little (Y/N) run away, Rebekah?” Klaus spat. Rebekah didn’t move but continued to look forward, jaw clenched, making Klaus even more furious. “Very well, you have five days to bring my love back to me and if you don’t, I’ll put you in a casket.” Klaus glared at her for a moment before pushing away from her and violently stormed through the house.

The vampire rolled her eyes and pulled her phone from the front pocket of her jeans, dialling your number as she left the house, fully aware of her brother’s lurking shadow.  
“So, he’s incredibly angry and has given me five days to return you to him.” Becca snapped as she opened the garage, climbing into her car.  
“Good, serves him right for being so horrible to everyone all the time.” You snapped stubbornly. You heard your best friend chuckle through the phone.  
“I understand your need to get away from my brother and his murderous aspirations but is running away really the answer?” Becca pressed as she turned down a winding road that led to the small house you’d decided to hide in.

“Well we have five Klaus free days so, running away is seeming pretty good… no evil plots or enemy’s just hanging out with my bestie.” You mumbled, strolling around the new found hiding place while you waited for Rebekah to join you.


	67. Chapter 67

“What are you doing?” Klaus asked as he watched you placing your hands over an old book.  
“With the book or the floating?” You asked opening your eyes and looking down on him.  
“Well it’s perfectly ordinary for someone to have a book, so, yes I’m questioning the floating witch in my living room.” Your giggle made him raise an eyebrow and a look of irritation flickered across his face.

“Technically your all dead and as Elijah’s my legal guardian I inherited everything you own when I turned eighteen.” It was his turn to chuckle as he reached up and gripped your ankles, yanking you to his eyes level.  
“Human technicalities do not count when we are discussing levitation in the vampire’s living room.” He let you go a little to suddenly and you shot upwards before dropping down an alarming speed, luckily he caught you before you crashed to the floor.

You jumped out of his arms and huffed before you swept out of the room. Returning momentarily to retrieve your book from his outstretched hand and thundered up the stairs to your room.  
“You two are just awful, if I’d have known how sickening it would be to watch you fall in love I’d have sent her home.” Rebekah said as she strolled through the living room and jogging up the stairs.  
After a few minutes you followed Becca out towards the car only to have Klaus stop you both and look at you questioningly.

“We’re going clothes shopping.” She stated quickly and pushed you towards the door.  
“Why?” He looked at you and smiled dangerously as if he knew you’d cave.  
“We’re going to a party.” You tried to make it past him but found yourself wrapped in his arms with your chin on his shoulder.  
“Your planning on taking her to the party your promised you wouldn’t attend with Marcel no more than a few feet away?” Klaus’s voice was low and threatening but Rebekah payed no mind as she nodded and pulled you from her brother’s grip.

You sighed as you wiggled out of another dress Becca had made you try on. She was somewhere fetching even more dresses and you dreaded to think what she’d return with.

****************************************************************

“Becca will you please find me something that covers… more.” You yell tossing the dress over the cubicle door.  
“Definitely not your colour.” Someone mumbled from the other side. You began to panic, Becca had been gone for a good ten minutes and if the footsteps hadn’t been hers then you might be in trouble.  
You concentrated until you heard a thud ad the sound of air being knocked out of someone. When you opened the door just a crack your eyes widened and you released Klaus who slumped to the floor.

“Sorry I thought you were some dangerous psychotic vampire… well a different one.” You mumble before he could complain about being underestimated.  
He handed you a short light blue dress which you reluctantly took while sliding the plastic bolt across the door. The dress was a nice fit but it was far too short in both directions, you jumped when his hands appeared on your back, zipping the dress up.  
“If you choose this one we’ll need something for your neck.” He muttered, looking at you in the mirror as his thumb rubbed over your jugular.

“I don’t like it.” You muttered grumpily. He raised an eyebrow and span you round, placing a hand on your back.  
“What’s wrong with it?” You’d expected him to demand you wear it seeing as he picked it out so for a moment all you could do was gawk at him.  
“It’s too short look.” You gathered the skirt and turned to prove to him that it was indeed to short, blushing when you realized what you were doing.  
“Well I’ll see what I can do.” He held out his hand as if he expected you to strip out of the dress in front of him. You smirked, snapping your fingers as you muttered under your breath and after a moment his eyes fogged over, giving you time to slip out of the dress and into the one you’d worn coming in.

“Do that again and I’ll make you pay.” He muttered once you undid your spell and let him leave with the dress.  
He returned a few minutes later, blood spattered on his collar, and the same dress but this time it was longer. After pushing him out of the room you slid into it and huffed.  
“My god open the door, let me see what’s wrong with it now.” You could hear his eye roll as you let him in. Your phone binged and a text from Becca apologising for leaving you with her brother and not telling you, popped up, followed by a text promising it was something to do with Elijah and that Klaus would probably spend a small fortune on your perfect outfit so you shouldn’t give into what he wanted.

“The colours wrong and the fabric is gross.” You blush when he sighed and tossed the dress on your pile of rejects.  
He led you out into the main part of the deserted shop and over to a rack of red and black dresses. After a few minutes of nodding and pretending to pay attention you wondered over to the sea of green fabric, his eyes never left you, as you flitted through the rack till you found the prefect dress.  
“Um so… maybe something like this one?” You said as you turned over the price tag, wincing, before turning to look at him hopefully.  
“You’re looking at me as if I’m about to eat you, how much is the dress?” He asked as he lent on the counter behind him and waited for you to respond.

“You probably will eat me so it’s you know, natural to look at you like that.” You say quickly, flashing him a dazzling smile in hopes of distracting him.  
“It’s expensive enough for you to attempt to change the subject.” His statement was met by an awkward nod. “Well I’ll wait here and you can go put it on, the stores ours until we leave.” He waved a hand dismissing you to the changing rooms and you were only too happy to oblige.  
After fifteen minutes of waiting for you he strolled into the changing rooms only to find you staring disappointedly into the mirror, he gently placed his hands on your hips and rested his chin on our head.

“If it’s the price of the dress I’m not planning on paying for it so you shouldn’t worry.” He mumbled. When your expression didn’t change he sighed.  
“Do you ever have moments when you feel like a chubby child playing at being a grown up?” You asked him as he turned you to face him.  
“No but I’m almost perfect so I don’t really ever doubt myself.” His smiled faded when you didn’t respond to his joke. He wasn’t the best at comforting people, that was Elijah’s job, however his skill with women made them feel like goddesses. At least while they held his attention so he lifted you slightly and held you to his chest before crushing his lips into yours.

His harsh movement was sure to cause bruises, but the oddly gentle touch of his hands and the pleased hum that emitted from the hybrid, when your arms found their place around his neck seemed to contrast with his volatile character.  
“What the hell are you two doing?” You froze unsure if you wanted Rebekah to vanish so your kiss with Klaus could continue or if you wanted to pull away and apologise for having such little self-control.

“Kissing (Y/N) little sister, I’ve seen you perform the act with many men.” Klaus’s sarcasm seemed not to bother her as she held out her hand and twirled you in a circle.  
“Well at least he found you a nice dress.” She smiled happily before scowling at Klaus who quickly vanished from sight.


	68. Chapter 68

“So your brother, the one who likes to kill everything, gave Elijah to an evil vampire with a witch.” You mumbled as you wondered through the large, empty, apartment you had been sharing until Elijah had vanished. Eventually you reached your car, pulled out of the car park, and sped down the road.  
You were now driving down to New Orleans, against Elijah’s advisement, because he’d gone missing. The number one rule the Mikaelson’s had was never go near Klaus. They’d found you wondering the streets at ten years old, hunters after you for your incredible magical abilities and ever since you had been in their care.

“Yes unfortunately we find ourselves in need of a powerful witch.” You smiled into the phone at the displeased sound of your best friend.  
“Well, Becca it just so happens there’s a very powerful witch up the road.” You say happily, hanging up and revving the engine of your silver Corvette convertible.

*********************************************************************

“Becca, your Savior has arrived.” You called out as you opened the door of the large white house.  
“I wasn’t aware my sister needed saving.” A tall blond man strutted into the room and took your hand in his, kissing it. This, you had no doubt, was Klaus.  
“I see you’ve met my dear brother… now you my love need to drink this.” She presented you with a whisky glass of clear yellow liquid.  
“Really little sister, vervain.” Klaus spat as if he disproved, he gave you a look that told you the only reason he was being respectable was his professional curiosity. You how ever had several tricks up your sleeve, you hadn’t spent thirteen years with Becca and Elijah without learning a thing or two.

“Salubrius.” You say before downing the thick liquid that you had no doubt would be a regular consumption from now on.  
“She knows Latin how charming.” Klaus turned on the spot and began to leave, Rebekah nodded and with a simple raise of your eyebrow he couldn’t move.  
“She very powerful and is never charming.” You smiled sarcastically as Becca led you away and began showing you where you’d be staying.

***********************************************************

“So (Y/N) How is it that my sister came to rescue you?” Klaus asked as he came to a stop. You were sat cross legged on the front lawn under the watchful gaze of Becca who was pacing the landing window above you.  
“My brother was turned and my parents handed him over to a hunter, it turned out that my father was some witch unlike my fake father so when I got mad boom, boom, boom went the hunter’s heads.” You stated. Klaus hummed as if he was impressed.

“I assume my kindly siblings felt sorry for you and took you in, so what exactly are you doing other than cluttering up my lawn?” Klaus asked the last part in a tone that told you he was close to losing his temper.

“Finding loop holes, I find that when my knowledge of my enemies is limited loop holes hold the answer.” You returned to ignoring him and spreading your consciousness across the garden in front of you.  
You gasped as something cold and solid clashed against you but it soon turned curious and childlike. Then Elijah, the familiar feeling of warm protection surrounding you and then you felt it, he was pulling you to him and away from Klaus.

****************************************************************************

“My dear (Y/N) I see Klaus has found his way to you, I have no doubt your love for Becca and I is the reason your here.” Elijah smiled as he walked you through your favorite memory.  
“He isn’t as bad as you said, the witch however, I don’t like being second best.” Your pout made the vampire chuckle as he nodded.

“Your stubbornness rivals only that of my brothers.” He smiled and stopped. You frowned when you looked up at a clock above you, this had never been in your dream time with Elijah, the memory was of the time Elijah taught you how to use your magic to advance your hearing. There shouldn’t be a clock in the middle of the meadow.  
“I understand.” You whispered.

****************************************************************************

You jerked up, gasping for air and attempting to clutch onto something solid as if to regain your balance.  
“I’ve got you love, it’s alright.” Klaus held your shoulders gently and spoke to you softly.  
“Where’s Becca.” You gasp and push his hands off you before he could reply. He was suddenly in front of you with a displeased look on his face.  
“She’s looking for Elijah.” He explained. You began to panic and tried to push past the vampire but he clutched you to his chest.

“Now love let’s not be hasty why don’t you tell me what’s running around that pretty little head of yours.” He held onto you until you stopped panicking only to be forced across the house and to the front door which opened for you as you calmly walked out.  
“This is between witches.” You muttered, stopping next to him before vanishing before his eyes.

**************************************************************************

“You let her go.” Rebekah said as she sat next to her brother.  
“She didn’t give me much choice, what possessed you and Elijah to reveal so much magic to her?” Klaus didn’t want to admit it but he was worried. You hadn’t come home and it was almost midnight, not only that but he’d long given up his tornado like search for you.  
“We wanted her to be able to withstand us.” Becca didn’t press the matter of Klaus’s growing fondness of you.

“To withstand me.” He corrected. That was when the front door opened and you stormed in, the paintings and light fixtures rattling as you stormed towards the stairs. The wood of the bench seat the Mikaelson’s were sat on began to splinter and they both jumped up, Becca gripped Klaus’s arm and shook her head when he went to reach out to you.  
“I am not playing second best to a stroppy teenage witch.” You yelled making all the glass vases around you shatter. Klaus chuckled deciding he liked your temper and glanced at Rebekah who was stood with a raised eyebrow as if outbursts like this were common.

“Have we done throwing our powers around or would we like to throw something else?” she asked once you took a deep breath and turned to face her.  
“She has Elijah and she thinks she can hop on the back of my spell to get in his head.” You were now physically shaking in the attempt to control yourself.  
“Yes, yes you are the strongest witch in New Orleans now sit down and behave so that Klaus and I can help you.” Becca said as she stood and indicated for you to sit.  
“So she has our brother and now angered our favorite little witch, I say we scare the dear girl.” Klaus’s hand found its way into your hair as he rested his head against yours.

“We are not savages.” Becca hissed as she fled the room. You rolled your eyes and looked at Klaus and smiled sweetly hiding the fear that your outburst may have cost Elijah dearly, if he had a heart or rather, one that worked, it would have skipped a beat.  
“No need to worry, we’ll get Elijah back soon enough.” He said but not before pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead.

*************************************************************************

“You aren’t demanding to extort her.” Rebekah stated as Klaus left your room. You’d fallen asleep with your head on his shoulder and he’d carried you to your bed, setting you down gently before wrapping your sheets around you.  
“Why must I always be the villain can I not just think of a plan…”  
“Your feelings for her have grown, I will not tell Elijah that you’ve grown a heart but don’t think toying with her will be taken lightly.” Becca smiled before fliting to your room and flopping down on your bed.

“I can’t wait for Elijah to come back, we can go to back to touring the world and attending fancy parties.” She said as one hand linked with yours and you smiled at her. She frowned seeing something was on your mind, she inclined her head silently asking what was wrong.  
“Klaus isn’t as horrible as you both said, in fact he claims to be quite fond of me.” You said softly.  
“Well you’ve made my heartless brother feel something for someone besides himself, just know that from now on there is no escaping him and you will need all of the magic that we taught you.” She smiled when you nodded before sighing and falling back asleep with your best friend at your side.


	69. Chapter 69

Among the many secrets the Mikaelsons have, there is one that not even Elijah and Klaus know. Kol of course found out by means of constant badgering. Rebekah had always known. Hayley was graciously allowed to know the secret when Rebekah left New Orleans, hoping that she would be able to keep an eye on her secret.  
Unfortunately for Rebekah the day came when Esther returned and drew Klaus paranoid attention to her secret, luring him to explore the hidden nooks and crannies on the Mikaelson home until he found it. By the time, Hayley had gotten to Rebekah it was too late.

“What have you done Nik?” Rebekah spat as she found you sat at the head of the dining room table with Klaus sat next to you.  
“What have I done?” He drawled, getting up to stand behind you with his hands resting on your shoulders. “What have you done?” He bellowed making you jump in fright.  
“I did what I had to do until I could find a way to cure her.” Rebekah warned Klaus who rolled his eyes.

“And you didn’t think we’d want to know, you let us believe that our sister was dead.” He closed some of the space between the two of them as he pointed at you. “We mourned her, endured our father’s punishment for not protecting her.”  
“I did what I had to do, what Esther asked of me, she did not take to the turn and became sick.” She saw his face fall and his eyes flickered to you.  
“You’re lying to me, do not attempt to deceive me to cover the wrongs you have done sister.” He warned but she shook her head and hurried to you side.

“Mother bound her with a spell, that coffin was crafted by Finn so that it could be enchanted to keep her alive and it was not to be opened until I could cure her.” She explained, feeling your forehead which as burning.  
“Then why is it after all these years you have hidden her from us?” Elijah asked also making you jump when he appeared from nowhere.  
“Because I have not found how to heal her yet.” She fussed over you and tried to carry you upstairs, reluctantly letting Elijah help after Klaus attempted to but you clung onto her.

******************************************************************************

“Did you take her to the hospital, maybe they could heal her now?” Hayley asked ask Rebekah put a damp cloth on your forehead, cleaning out the bowl she’d set beside you and returned quickly.  
“We did, they cannot find anything wrong with her.” Rebekah sighed, opening your window so you could listen to the music.  
“Your brothers will find some way to help her.” Hayley insisted which made Rebekah smile as she sat next to you again and stroked your hair before getting one of the books she’d been reading too you.

“I hope they do, after we lost Henrik, (Y/N) was… is… sweet and kind, the best of us Mikaelsons and for some of us losing her was the last straw.” She smiled when you frowned, still not used to the language she was using despite her teaching you enough to communicate if you would need anything.  
“You mean Klaus?” Hayley asked, smiling when you took her hand and looked curiously as her jewellery.  
“Freya?” you asked Rebekah who shook her head and pointed at Hayley.  
“This is Hayley… Klaus’ daughters mother.” She explained before repeating it in a language you would understand.

“Kol took it the hardest, the three of us were very close.” She admitted, hurrying to fetch you a glass of water. “I’ve missed her.”  
“You’re the Mikaelsons’ you’ll heal her and she’ll be by your side infuriating Klaus with you and Kol in no time.” Hayley insisted as you fell asleep and Rebekah pulled the duvet around you.  
“I hope so, she has so many things to see and learn, it’s all she ever really wanted.” She kissed your forehead and fetched you’re a fresh damp cloth before insisting that she and Hayley leave you to sleep.


	70. Chapter 70

“Am I going to die?” You asked Rebekah. Despite your health declining so rapidly that only a range of witch remedies was keeping you alive for now you had managed to learn the language rather than relying on Rebekah’s translations.

“No, we will find what this is an fix it.” She promised and smiled at you.

“It is funny, you look like us but a little older.” You giggled and Rebekah smiled.

“It makes me happy that you’re still… how we were, it isn’t as wonderful as it seems to live forever.” Rebekah sat next to you on your bed and braid your hair.

“Elijah gave me a book about all the country's… father used to speak about all of these places but I never thought they were real!” You sighed and showed her the book.

“I’ve been to most of them.” The look your gave Rebekah made her light up inside and feel utterly heartbroken.

“What were they like!” You asked excitedly and leant towards her as she pointed to each place and told you about them.

***************************************************

“I see someone else has failed to give you answers.” Elijah sighed and watched Klaus using his latest victim to paint.

 

“Apparently modern witches don’t deal with ancient viking curses or illnesses.” Klaus muttered without looking up.

 

“And killing them off instead of asking questions is the way to fix this?” Elijah sighed and glanced at the stairs.

 

Klaus stayed silent for a moment. He found it hard losing you and took solace in Rebekah mourning the loss of a part of her. While Rebekah became closer, Klaus pulled away and let anger slowly take over.

 

He had hated Rebekah for a while. The walking visage of his favoured sibling. Identical in every way but her eyes. Yours had been curious, betraying every emotion as if you had voiced them, while Rebekah’s slowly held all her secrets and it was only through years of habit that he learned to read her.

 

“You haven’t spoken to her again, Rebekah has taught her the modern language… she is still very quick to learn new things.” Elijah muttered and watched Klaus tense until the paint brush in his hand snapped.

 

“Why does it matter if I have not seen her, she will continue to get worse and I shall have to bare the guilt that again I could not save my sister. That my actions have taken the good from our family.” He ranted and rose to his feet, strolling towards Elijah so angrily Elijah stepped back a little.

 

“It that what I should tell her? You are so deep in a pit of self loathing that you can’t bare to set eyes on her.” Elijah watched as Klaus teared up and glanced away. “What is it that you fear will happen, you rivalled Rebekah for her affection.”

 

“If I had not…” He started and Elijah shook his head.

 

“We cannot change what has happened Niklaus and after all this time… we all know this.” He sighed and watched as Klaus nodded and headed towards the stairs.

 

Rebekah frowned when Klaus stopped in your doorway but left the two of you alone. It had used to make her jealous that you would turn to Klaus when you were younger. Not for all things. Just when you were afraid and he would whisper lies to make you feel better, she always knew when he told you lies but she didn’t have the heart to ruin the bravery the sweet words would inspire.

 

One of those moments was captured in a painting hidden away and when she had set eyes on it, she couldn’t help but cry. You had both followed Klaus and Elijah to the river, while they hunted fish you watched. Rebekah had wanted to try and Elijah willingly let her but before you could ask Klaus she had been swept of her feet by the water.

 

You had squealed out for her. To afraid to rush to rescue your fearless sister from the waist deep waters that had almost knocked Elijah off his feet as he hurried to set Rebekah on her feet. Even when Rebekah promised she was fine and found the whole ordeal funny you didn’t step into the water.

 

Klaus waded over to you and gently took your hand. Promising that Odin had told him that morning that no waters would ever stop a Mikaelson. With his word to keep hold of you, you let him lead you to Rebekah who splashed you with water and playfully showed you there was really no need to be afraid. By the end of that summer you had conquered the river, built things to harvest water and fish easier and even earned approval from Mikael.

 

“I did not think there was anything in this world that could make me feel as weak as I was… a thousand years of immortality makes you feel, well, immortal.” He chuckled as he sat beside your bed and stroked your forehead.

 

“I wish mother had never made us drink that awful spell.” You whispered to him and he frowned. Elijah had said you could speak modern English but you spoke the words he had not heard for a thousand years and it was as if he could close his eyes and convince himself he was still at the edge of the river with you.

 

“There are many things we wish were different.” Klaus mumbled to you and smiled when you hand tucked into his.

 

“I want to go to Gal… Rebekah says it is called France now and that there is a giant metal tree tower.” You're confused words made Klaus smile. You could not move from your bed and spent fleeting moments awake and yet you planned to travel to places you had never see as if your body and health was a mere hiccup in a larger plan rather than the probable end of you.

 

“The eiffel tower, we’ve been to that. You would like Paris.” Klaus said with a smile.

 

“Rebekah says Kol had climbed to the top but I do not believe her. Kol cannot climb a hill or a normal tree let alone a giant metal one.” You sighed out and Klaus laughed at the tone of your voice.

 

Klaus’ good mood vanished as soon as you clutch on his hand weakened and you started to fall back into unconsciousness. “I keep forgetting.” You muttered looking through Klaus who frowned and tucked you under the blanket.

 

“What?” He asked softly and crouched beside your bed.

 

“To rescue Freya… she has my cure.” You whispered as you finally fell asleep again. Klaus clenched his jaw and started to clear the bed of the photos Rebekah had been showing you. He went to snatch the last one up but it caught in you hand.  
He recognised the house in the picture. It was where witches were sent. The terrible ones. Or the mad ones, he wasn't sure if there was much difference. “Clever little Starling.” He whispered and kissed your forehead as he went to find Rebekah and Elijah, the photo clutched in his hands.


	71. Chapter 71

“There is one person we could call.” Damon said reluctantly. Everyone stared at him as he glanced at Stefan. “She’s probably the only person who’d be able to control Klaus.”

“Who in the world could control Klaus?” Bonnie muttered in confusion.

 

“His wife.” Stefan said casually. Everyone but Damon and Stefan were shocked.

“She likes him?” Elena asked, finding the hybrid irritating as well as terrifying.

“Well yeah, they’ve been together since the middle ages, they married when they were young… and human.” Damon explained as he recalled you telling him years ago. “Although I don’t think they’ve spoken since the nineteen twenties.”

 

“For a second there I thought it would be a nice marriage.” Caroline muttered as she strolled into the meeting. “How do we find her?”

“It’s not to hard.” Damon muttered and shuffled like an awkward child who was waiting for their parent to pick them up. “She calls once a week to tell me I should eat less live people, make sure I’m feeding Saint Stefan enough squirrels.” Damon rolled his eyes when the group started teasing him as he walk off to make a call.

 

*******************************

 

“Niklaus.” You said firmly. Klaus sighed and stopped his march through the house.

“Which of your vampire infants called you to keep me in line?” Klaus asked and smirked as you rolled your eyes, fixing your earrings in the mirror that hung heavily on the wall.

“If I kept count of the people complaining about you Nik, I’d have to hire an assistant.” You sighed nonchalantly.

 

“Is that not the Salvatore’s duty. No I forgot. You’ve taken to mothering my sire line.” Klaus’ tone was mocking as he leant on the wall beside you.

“Someone has to keep you all under control.” You smirked when Klaus growled a little.

“Why are you here (Y/N)?” He asked cooly.

“Damon was babbling on about you trying to eat their doppleganger. I thought I should come before you did something inside.” You rolled your eyes when he flashed you a grin.

 

“According to Damon’s pack of human’s, I crossed that line when I first arrived.” He chuckled when you hummed in acknowledgement but began to walk towards the front door.

“Well you have always been big on entrances. Lucky for me i’m an expert on exits.” With that you vanished from sighed, leaving Klaus buried in nostalgia.

 

**************************************

 

“You’re not running amok tonight?” Rebekah asked Kol as he glided over to stand with her.

“(Y/N) caught me. I’ve been told to behave or else.” Kol admitted and Rebekah laughed until she caught you watching her with an arched brow.

“So, who will you be siding with? (Y/N) or Klaus?” Rebekah asked once Damon had pulled your arm and lead you like a child would lead an adult to speak to the Sheriff.

 

“Come now Bekkah, you know better than to pick a side this early. I’m sure this argument will last several years at least.” He grinned and waved as you glanced back to be sure he wasn’t back to bothering the girl he’d been trying to feed on when you found him.

“In a thousand years when has Nick ever won an argument against (Y/N)?” Rebekah smirked when Kol was quiet for a moment.

“She once convinced Klaus they could pass through a Viking village unrecognised and she almost lost her head.” Kol mimed an axe swing as he spoke but Rebekah hummed thoughtfully.

 

“You know he didn’t invite her to the ball. She just turned up in that dress and hasn’t even spoken to him yet.” Rebekah said as she watched your dress flow around you. It made you look like you floated through the room and she wondered how Klaus could still keep up his angry facade.

“Oh, look. Klaus is heading over to talk to Damon and his pets. I wonder how (Y/N) will deal with it.” Kol snickered out as he watched the awkward exchange.

 

“I’m sure he’s very aware of my temper and strength. If he’s sensible he’d hold some fear of me.” You hummed out making them both jump. “Now if I leave to deal with Klaus will you both behave?” You asked as you watched Klaus torn off.

“Of course.” Rebekah promised, Kol nodded in agreement but you doubted he’d last very long without causing a fit of drama.


	72. Chapter 72

Klaus sighed as he stared at the casket in front of him. It was much finer than the others he’d kept the rest of his family in. But then his reason for keeping you in there was different. At least he told himself that.

In short, Klaus couldn’t stand the thought of you leaving, you’d been together for so long. But when Hope was born he found himself spending more and more time sat staring. Few people knew about you and for Klaus that was reason enough to keep you daggered, so you were safe.

 

But someone who was unknown, and supposedly dead, seemed the perfect person to protect Hope. All he wanted was to share his daughter with his sister. Without another thought Klaus Lifted the lid and yanked the dagger from your chest.

Elijah glanced up as Klaus set the dagger on the side, rummaging through the fridge full of blood before heading down to the basement again. “What is Nick up to now?” Rebekah said as she strolled in to find Elijah frowning at the door his brother had just vanished through.

 

“I think we’re about to have a family reunion.” Elijah glanced at Rebekah when she didn’t answer. Instead she looked shocked for a moment before smiling.

“That little girl has Klaus wrapped around her thumb already.” She said and they both laughed.

 

****************************************

 

Hayley tapped her foot as she waited in the car. Elijah was sat in the front. She didn’t like the thought of a stranger meeting Hope. She had been assured that you, Klaus’ twin, would never hurt Hope. But she’d seen the reactions of the other older Mikaelsons that hadn’t been around. She was not in the mood for a fight and the empty car seat beside her was making her feel anxious.

She leant forwards when Rebekah’s car approached. “Wow.” Hayley said in a hushed voice as she saw you step out if the car. Elijah didn’t say anything but Hayley was sure she heard him chuckle.

 

“Niklaus!” You snapped and marched towards him, he didn’t move as you raised your hand to hit him but Rebekah prepared herself to dive on you. Though she’d rather not get between a pair of hybrids she was more than happy to for the baby in Klaus’ arms.

“I thought you would like to meet your niece.” Klaus said calmly and just as quickly as you rage started it vanished.

“My… Niece?” You said in disbelief as you regained composure and stared at the bundle in your twin’s arms.

 

“We didn’t believe it at first either, but here we are.” Rebekah smiled as she watched Klaus hand over the baby.

Klaus smiled as he watched you and Hope. All the fears that he’d brought you out into danger, couldn’t protect you now he had Hope to watch over, faded. He knew with every fiber of his being that he’d made the right choice.

“We’d like you to help with keeping her safe.” Klaus muttered as he leant in and stroked Hope’s cheek, both of you smiling when she cooed.

“Of course I will Nik.” You whispered and smiled when he looked relieved. “I’m not forgiving you for sticking me in a box.”

 

He nodded chuckling a little as he beckoned for Hayley and Elijah to exit the car. You spent a few minutes reuniting with Elijah.

When it came to meeting Hayley there was an awkward air between you two. Your brother’s assumed it was due to another person making their way into the family and the fact that she’d mothered your twins child, you hadn’t gotten time to adjust.

Rebekah knew better and rolled her eyes as she saw the sparks, wondering to herself why she was the only Mikaelson who seemed able to resist Hayley.

 

**************************************

 

“Hey.” Hayley muttered as she shuffled through the soft grass to where you were pushing Hope on the swing.

“Morning. We’ve been up for hours.” You said. She rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

“Thanks for getting her up.” She smiled and cooed at Hope, avoiding her question that she asked every morning.

 

“I’m going to the Quarter, I want to ask Marcel about letting Klaus go.” You said quietly. Hayley glanced up at you and nodded.

“I know. And I’m sorry I got mad last time. You’re right he’s part of Hope’s family, your family and… It seems hopeless.” Hayley said and ran a hand through her hair before giving you an adoring smile.

“I have to keep trying. I’m a Mikaelson, my only quality is sheer stubbornness.” You joked. She laughed softly and kissed you.

“Fine. But don’t be long, Freya’s dropping by with a spell and she want’s lunch.” She reminded you. When you rolled your eyes she tutted. “You forget everything so don’t act like that.”

 

“Hey! I can quote every line Shakespeare wrote.” You said with a gasp of feigning shock.

“Because you compelled him to write it.” Hayley laughed as she picked Hope out of the swing and leant her on her hip.

“The boy had a talent, what can I say.” With a wink to Hayley and a waved to Hope you headed to the car.


	73. Chapter 73

The scent. It was the scent of something familiar that was driving Klaus mad. He knew the smell so well that he drew to a stop.  
“Niklaus what’re you doing?” Elijah sighed when his brother began to search around for the source.  
“You don’t smell that?” He hissed, his eyes locking on a small figure slumped by the docks.  
He made his way over to you, watching silently as you pushed a little boat along the dock so you could tie it on. A laugh left you as you plucked on a mouth harp, a dolphin peeking out to look at you curiously.

“A trained wild dolphin, that’s new.” Klaus smiled when you jumped and glanced at him.  
“It isn’t, just curious I guess.” You smiled and rubbed the dolphins head when he clicked at you.  
“You don’t sound like you live around here.” Klaus muttered as you glanced in the direction of someone who was calling to you.  
“We’re on holiday with my Grandma.” You smiled and climbed out of the boat, hurrying to the group as you pointed to the small boat.

“Be careful.” A familiar voice called and Klaus froze on the spot as your grandmother came into view.  
“Caroline.” Klaus muttered, causing the blond to snap her head towards him.  
“Who’s he?” You asked curiously as Caroline shooed you to the boat with your siblings.

“I don’t know, he must know someone I know.” She muttered, waving at you as you pushed the boat away.  
“It’s been a long time.” Klaus lent on the metal bar she was stood at, watching you careful as your younger siblings lent dangerously over the edge of the boat.

“Has it?” She asked coolly, glaring at him when he waved at you.  
“You have a family, how nice.” Klaus swallowed when Caroline turned to glare at him.

“You stay away from my Granddaughter.” She hissed, jabbing a finger against his chest. “She changes her mind about what she wants for her future every day, I don’t need you filling it with nonsense… she’d actually listen.”

“Of course, we wouldn’t want her to travel and see the world.” Klaus sighed, leaving her watching over you.

***********************************************************************

“Well if this isn’t a delight, what’re you doing alone in here?” Klaus greeted as he spotted you alone in a café, listening to the music being played.  
“I offended Grandma.” You mumbled, smiling when he sat down and offered to buy you another drink.  
“What did you do?” He asked curiously.  
“Pointed out that going on the vampire tour was redundant, there are no vampires on the tour… and that we could have just asked you.” You set a picture of the Mikaelsons’ in front of Klaus who laughed at the thought.

“You should take in the sights while you can.” Klaus hummed, setting the fruity ice drink you’d asked from in front of you as he took his own drink.  
“Oh please, I have Damon wrapped around my little finger, Grandpa Alaric let him babysit once and he just sort of never left me alone.” You grinned and glanced at Klaus. “That’s how I found out about you lot, all I had to do was say I was bored and that I might hang out with you, gave me all the info I needed.”  
“Nice to know I can irritate him from here.” Klaus muttered and watched as you focused on the music again.  
“You knew my Grandma when she was young?” You asked eventually.

“Yes, I did.” He smiled when you nodded and glanced at him.  
“They don’t talk about back then… what happened?” You asked as he payed, politely helping you up.  
“They lost someone important… would you like to take a tour of the city, I promise my view on the vampire community isn’t redundant.” He chuckled when you smiled, blushing slightly.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader dies... a lot

“NO!” Klaus bellowed as you tried to run to him but a sudden pain burst through you, clutching to him as you collapsed.  
“Niklaus?” You whimpered as he cradled you to his chest, ignoring the rest of the men who hurried after what had attacked you.

“Please… you must forgive me for not protecting you.” He whispered hoarsely, tears spilling down his cheeks as the blood on your dress spread.  
“It is not your fault.” You smiled as he looked at you and shook his head.  
“I shall suffer for not protecting you.” He decided as if he’d vowed to punish himself.

After your funeral Elijah swore Klaus was never happy again, he would catch moments of satisfaction, but the look of bliss that his eyes held when he had been with you never met to broad smile.  
But then something odd happened, a hundred years after your death, the Mikaelson’s discovered a weary girl, identical to you with no memory of how you got to them. All you had was a torn and bloodied dress, a scar in the exact spot you’d first been injured and an utter persistence that Klaus held the key to your safety.

Klaus was suspicious, careless with you despite the fact that you trotted after him like a puppy. It didn’t stop him from losing his mind when you were killed. After that it became a cycle, a hundred years would pass and you would return, new mind and no name, just the desperation to be near Klaus.  
“She should be here by now… why hasn’t she found me?” Klaus snapped, clearly on edge as the countdown to when he would see you again ended.

“Niklaus, the girl is always here, you do not need to worry just yet.” Elijah sighed, his point was proven when a few hours later they spotted you stumbling towards the courtyard.  
“Help?” you asked, unsure if you were afraid or if there was even anything to be afraid off.  
“Of course, my Love.” Klaus hummed, carefully picking you up, smiling as you relaxed into him, a rightness falling over the two of you.

***********************************************************************

“You can’t keep her locked inside.” Rebekah sighed when Klaus refused to let you go outside at all.  
“If she is outside I can’t protect her!” He hissed, knowing you were sleeping upstairs.  
“So, she’ll be back if she dies, let her have some fun.” The blonde snapped and rolled her eyes at her brother.  
“She is not dying, not this time.” Klaus insisted.

“You understand she is human brother, the spell or whatever it is that brings her back will most likely stop working if she is turned and given the recorded I doubt she’s going to survive long.” Elijah pointed out, flinching slightly when Klaus was suddenly growling in his face.  
“She does not leave this building without me, I have to be there to protect her.” Klaus glowered at the two of them and headed up to his room where you were laying in his shirt, tangled in thin sheets as a refreshing breeze blew through the window.

“Niklaus?” you called, smiling when arms wrapped around you and soft kisses ghosted your neck.  
“Yes, my Love?” He hummed content with you snuggled into him.  
“I was just checking you were still with me.” you mumbled shyly.  
“I will never leave you (Y/N), not again.” He promised, hoping he could keep his word, knowing he wouldn’t be able to.


	75. Chapter 75

“Where is she?” Klaus snapped and you swore under your breath, stuffing the boy that was hiding in your room into your closet as he burst in.  
“What did I tell you, not to do last night?” He snapped and you pretended to be thing, rolling your eyes when he realised you were hiding someone in your closet. “you out before I kill you, and you… you are grounded for at least a hundred years.”  
“Okie doki.” You sighed and waited for him to go into his painting room before you slipped out of your bedroom window and hurried to the party you were late for.

*******************************************************************

“Where have you been, you were not supposed to leave the house!” Klaus almost roared at you and you rolled your eyes as you slumped against Elijah.  
“IN my defence, Pops, you weren’t supposed to know that I left.” You slurred and he fixed you with a deadly look.  
“Are you drunk?” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“Aw Daddy you’re so cle… cle…” You started and looked at Elijah who sighed and shook his head.

“Clever?” He asked and you nodded.  
“Armani’s got it.” You hummed.  
“Will you take her upstairs to sleep it off so I can think of the appropriate punishment.” Klaus growled and you giggled.  
“Or you could skip the punishment, I don’t stick to it, you find out and get mad and then we’re back in a big loopy lop.” You traced an infinity sign in the air with your finger as Elijah carried you upstairs.

“You know every time she angers me I’m surprised that it upsets me that I have to think of a punishment, if she was anyone else they’d be dead by now.” Klaus groaned as he went into the kitchen to find Rebekah and Kol playing with their food.  
“Do you ever tell her things like that or just yell at her?” She asked and Klaus shrugged.  
“I am her father and I shall yell at her if it’s what is necessary.” Klaus glowered at Kol as he erupted into laughter.

“I take it back, fifty on her running away with some random werewolf kid and returning here with a whole pack of babies.” He snickered.  
“My daughter is not bad enough to end up…” He trailed off as all three of them looked up as Elijah let out a cry and several shattering sounds echoed around the house. “For the record, she’s worse than all of us combined and I have yet to attempt to hunt her down to the ends of the earth.”  
“Maybe if you threatened her and meant it she wouldn’t be so bad.” Kol offered.

*******************************************************************************

“(Y/N).” Klaus snapped and you flinched, putting one of your pillows over your face.  
“Why’re you so loud, you do not need to be so loud.” You whined and he chuckled, leaning against your wall as he waited for you to peak out at him.  
“That’s because you’re hung over, I just came to tell you that I have official given up.” He watched as you eyed him suspiciously.  
“What like… no more enforcing rules?” You asked dubiously and he nodded.  
“Clearly you have no respect for me or this family and if you were anyone else I’d have killed your years ago, so have fun and remember that your father no longer cares.” He vanished from your room and you shot up.

“Wait no longer care as in I can do what I want but you’re still clothing and feeding me or you just don’t care?” You called back as you clutched your head.  
“Ask someone who cares.” Klaus called back and you headed into the hallway, finding a confused gathering of your aunts and uncles.  
“Did I break Dad… I think I broke dad.” You mumbled.  
“Well there is the nonstop partying.” Rebekah pointed out.

“The clothing and random stuff you buy which puts a dent in your money every week.” Kol added and Elijah just shook his head.  
“I don’t understand what he hopes to achieve by this.” He admitted and you frowned.  
“I assume he wants me to revert to my toddler stage where Daddy was the bee’s knees… wow I think I’m still drunk.” You mumbled and plodded back to bed.


	76. Chapter 76

“What are you doing?” Klaus sighed. As you did another lap of the kitchen, opening the cupboards and the fridge as you looked for something to eat.  
“Hungry.” Was all you mumbled back and he rolled his eyes.  
“There’s plenty of food in there.” He watched as you shrugged and pulled a chair to the side so you could see what was in the higher shelves and grabbed at a packed of ready noodles.

“Do we have any plastic tubs?” You asked as you hopped down and tossed the packed at Klaus so you could put the chair back.  
“(Y/N) you can’t eat this, if you want noodles I can make…” Klaus started and you turned around, pouting as you glared at him.  
“I want ready noodles, I’m making ready noodles.” You snapped and he chuckled as he held up his hands and fetched you a plastic tub.  
“So how do you expect to get these remotely consumable?” Klaus asked and you flicked on the kettle.

“We open the packet.” You ripped open the sachet and tipped it onto the noodles. “then you pour the hot water on the noodles.”  
“(Y/N) I am a thousand years old, I don’t not need you to teach me as you would a child.” Klaus chuckled and you rolled your eyes.  
“Then you cover the tub for however long it says on the packet.” You hummed and turned to find you’d thrown out the packet.  
“You have proven my point about easy fixes running humanity.” Klaus sighed when you shrugged and opted to stare at the box until your food was ready.

“Gee, someone’s grumpy, but don’t worry they’re almost ready!” You teased and skipped past him to get a fork.  
“Do you not need a bowl?” He asked and picked one of the drying rack.  
“No, why would I use a bowl, I have tub.” You grumbled and shoved a forkful of noodles into your mouth.

“It’s a wonder humans can survive, that cannot be healthy.” Klaus chuckled and groaned as you scooped some noodles up for him and he reluctantly ate it. “You understand you only like this because it is salty?”  
“Shut up and enjoy it you potato.” You sighed and stuck your tongue out as you hopped onto the island he was leaning against. “I’ll teach you how to make a microwave roast dinner next.” You chuckled as Klaus shook his head and left you to finish your food.


	77. Chapter 77

“Do you like him?” Scott asked as you stared at Stiles.  
“What, I mean… what pshh.” You made several odd noises and tried to run off which made Scott laugh.  
It wasn’t like it was a secret to the other werewolves, you had a thing for Stiles, more like a crush you would tell yourself. But it was far more than that, when he was happy you felt happy to and when he was sad you felt like crashing whatever had made him feel like that.

You needed to clear your head which was why everyone was seeing you off at the airport. You refused to tell them who your dad was but explained that he’d be able to help you with somethings you had going on, an answer that didn’t satisfy Stiles.  
“Are you sure you don’t want us to come with you, I could drive up.” Stiles offered as your flight was called to board.  
“I’ll see you soon.” You sighed and hugged them all before hurrying off.

*******************************************************************************

“If it isn’t the long-lost daughter.” Klaus declared as you dragged your bags into the Compound and rolled your eyes at him. “How is my little wolf pup?”  
“Yes, she’s home and she’s fine, now can we do something that gives me an excuse to not look at my phone?” You huffed and he frond.  
“You haven’t been this unhappy for a while, what’s wrong?” Klaus asked and you flopped against your father.  
“Have you ever had feelings for someone who doesn’t like you and you can’t get rid of those feelings and if you don’t get rid of them you’ll destroy a friendship?” You asked in one long breath and Klaus shook his head.

“I can’t say that I have.” Klaus sighed and you shrugged.  
“I guess I’ll go to my room and see who’s hanging around the Quarter.” You huffed sadly and trudged up the stairs.

**********************************************************************

“We’re having a party.” Klaus declared over breakfast.  
“Why?” Elijah sighed having only just recovered the last party Klaus had thrown.  
“Because we should have a party.” Klaus hissed while glancing at you and you had a horrifying feeling that he was plotting something.  
When Klaus had said party Elijah and Rebekah had imagined the typical Mikaelson party. What they got was far from it, but they couldn’t complain, you were smiling for the first time since arriving in New Orleans as you danced to the beat and threw glow paint everywhere.

“(Y/N)!” Someone yelled over the beat and you stopped dancing when your friends pushed through the crowd.  
“What’re you guys doing here?” You yelled and Stiles frowned when he tried to hear what you said.  
“Your dad invited us, he said something about peace treaties and Stiles’ happiness.” Scott yelled and you nodded.  
“Ok well, let’s dance, my dad kind of owns the city so… free reign.” You hummed and Malia cheered as she headed to the bar to get shots.

***************************************************************

“(Y/N)?” Stiles called as he tried to find you.  
“Are you looking for my daughter I believe she headed back outside.” Klaus hummed as he eyed Stiles and tried to see what you liked about him.  
“Urm, thanks… I don’t mean to be rude but you’re like the actual Klaus Mikaelson?” Stiles asked as he stopped in the door way and Klaus chuckled.

“I am, now if you don’t mind I would enjoy it if you went to find my daughter, she is rather fond of you which is the only reason you were invited… I want to see her happy.” Klaus sighed and Stiles nodded when the hybrid glared at him.  
He hunted through the dance floor for you and when he found you he just stared, finding the sight of you dance among the lights captivating as he found his feet moving towards you.

“Stiles hey, are you having fun?” You asked and Stiles nodded.  
“Hell yeah, this place is awesome!” Stiles yelled and you grinned.

“You won’t say that when the little groups start battling with my dad, that’s kind of why I moved to Beacon Hills, less drama and violence.” You chuckled when he gave you an odd look.  
“Your dad seems pretty cool though.” Stiles said and swallowed when you danced a little closer to him.  
“Some times.” You hummed and the two of you stared at each other for a moment before Stiles cupped you face and kissed you hard.  
“Hey, watch what you two are doing!” Someone called at you and you chuckled as you pulled away before leaning into kiss you again.


	78. Chapter 78

“Camille I have something I need to tell you.” Davina muttered as she walked into the bar.  
“Davina… what’re you doing here if Klaus finds you out of hiding!” Camille fussed and froze when she saw what Davina was holding.  
“You have to help me hide her.” She whispered through a sob.  
“Davina where did you get the baby?” Camille asked nervously, knowing the only person who had been with Davina was Kol, he’d been killed by Klaus and Davina vanished, seeming to be planning Klaus’ downfall.

“She’s… mine, and Kol’s.” Davina whispered and gazed down at the child with a warm but broken smile.  
“How is that even possible?” Camille hurried to shut all the doors and windows as if they could shield the sound of the hunted witch from the hybrid.  
“Magic make lots of things possible, but you have to help me… Klaus he’ll…” She trailed off and kissed the baby’s forehead.  
“He’ll kill you both if he finds you, what were you thinking of leaving your hiding place?” Camille asked desperately.

“She will never be safe with me, not until she is much older, I need to get her to Marcel.” Davina carefully handed her child to Camille. “You can’t let the Mikaelson’s find out about (Y/N) … please Camille.”  
“I’ll try my best to keep her from them.” Camille promised and had no choice but to watch as Davina carefully tucked a letter into a bag and left.

*******************************************************************************************

“I’m so sorry (Y/N).” Camille whispered as she dressed you and gathered your things, hoping that no one would notice her carrying the child through the Quarter and over the river.  
“Camille?” Klaus’ voice had her freezing and panicking.  
“Klaus, I didn’t expect to see you out so early.” She fixed him a smile before attempting to continue on her way but he was suddenly in front of her and looking down at the bundle in her arms. “She’s my god-daughter.”

“She’s beautiful.” Klaus offered kindly and smiled, frowning when Camille seemed to tense and then relax.  
“Well I should really get going.” Camille muttered and went to step around Klaus.  
“Perhaps I could give you a lift?” Klaus smiled a dangerous smile and Camille almost gave in purely to keep you on the safer side of his curiosity.  
“I’m sorry but I’m really in a rush Klaus and I don’t have a car seat for her.” Camille explained and hurried off before he could offer to lend Camille Hope’s old carrier.

She was in too much of a rush to notice the thick creamy letter fall out of the bag, or that Klaus had picked it up, hoping to learn more about Camille and regain her trust in case she knew where Davina was.

**********************************************************************************

“Niklaus you’re being ridiculous.” Elijah sighed as Klaus paced the room.  
“The little witch has found a way to have children with Originals… she’s found a way to perfect the hybrid curse so if I lay a hand on the girl she becomes a hybrid.” Klaus snapped and turned to face Elijah.  
“The girl is just a baby brother; I doubt it will have any recollection of its parents.” Elijah sighed, flinching as the memories of Klaus finding Davina flooded his mind. 

“I get rid of one and she’s already made another, that child will grow up and attempt to do exactly what her mother failed to do.” Klaus bellowed and Elijah stood, having enough of his brother’s madness.  
“You mean to tell me that Hope shall make every mistake and decision you made?” This had Klaus glaring at Elijah. “If the girl comes after you, it will be for murdering her parents.”  
Despite Klaus’ angry calls Elijah ignored him and headed out into the quarter, hoping he could find Camille and hopefully, his niece.

********************************************************************************

Camille sobbed against the steering wheel of her car. Klaus had blocked her attempts to reach Marcel and she had nowhere else to go. Marcel was guarded by Klaus, the New Orleans vampires under his rule. Hayley had let Klaus convince her that Davina’s daughter would turn and kill Hope so any help from the wolves was out of the question, not to mention the witches were desperate to have enough leverage to get Davina’s body.

She lent up into the mirror and flipped it down, pulling the emergency envelope out of the slot and flipping it in her hands, glancing at the baby who was watching her curiously.  
“I’m sure they didn’t think we’d need it so soon but this has to be an emergency right?” Camille hadn’t expected a response but the happy gurgle lightened her heavy mood enough to open the envelope and carefully read the instructions for the vile of liquid Camille found inside.

She downed it all and immediately knew where she had to drive, resisting the words when she came to the gates of a rundown barn and managed to pass through. She carefully took the child into her arms once she’d parked the car, stopping when she heard something rushing around.  
“I know you’re out there… don’t come any closer, this lands enchanted…” Camille bellowed and jiggled the baby softly in an attempt to quiet it’s fussing.  
“I promise that I have no intention to hurt the child.” Elijah said from a safe distance.

“How do I know that I can trust you?” Camille hissed and stepped away from Elijah who sighed.  
“Because my brother currently thinks I’m being held hostage by the witches who have severely burnt body who they believe to be me as well.” Elijah’s explanation was simple and Camille nodded.  
They hurried inside to find the inside of the barn was a simple home, a small kitchen and living room, two bedrooms and a bathroom, all you really needed if you were hiding from someone. Elijah promised to watch the baby as Camille became to exhausted to stay awake and spent the entire night watching over her.

A crash and a shout woke Camille, the cry of a terrified baby had her rushing from the bedroom. She stopped dead when she watched as a figure carefully strolled over to the baby and picked her up, shushing her, cradling the infant to them before slowly turning to Camille.  
“Please she’s just a baby.” Camille whispered.


	79. Chapter 79

“This is entirely your fault.” Camille snapped at the guilty Elijah who had slumped onto a chair once she’d managed to wake him.  
“I promise I will find her.” Elijah muttered.  
“Before or after I have to bury a child?” Camille asked coldly.

“We need to make Klaus see reason, she is just a child and I doubt he would hurt her.” Elijah followed Camille as she headed out to her car.  
“Elijah you want to believe that Hope has changed Klaus, he murdered that child’s mother because he felt like it, she didn’t do anything other than revive a man she was in love with.” With that she climbed into the car and headed back to New Orleans with the hopes of finding you.

**************************************************************************************

“I’m surprised that you have yet to meet with Marcel and turn him against me.” Klaus hummed as he found Camille sat alone in the church.  
She let him sit before getting up to leave, not wanting him to be near her, hoping she’d get the message across without speaking to her.  
“She looks a lot like her father did, the girl.” Klaus muttered and smiled when she froze in the doorway.  
“Her name is (Y/N) and after the things Hope has seen because of your enemies I would have thought you’d jump at the chance to keep (Y/N) away from things like you.” She snapped.

“You seem to be forgetting that I cannot kill her until I remove the hybrid curse.” Klaus sighed which was when Camille turned to face him.  
“I swore to Davina I would keep her child safe, that the Mikaelson family wouldn’t know about her and the second you found out about her you plotted to take her life away… when I get her back I’m leaving with her and she will never know about any of you.” When she stopped she thought Klaus might hit her.  
“If you think Elijah will let you erase a new namesake that could bring redemption to our family you are sorely mistaken.” Klaus chuckled darkly.

“I won’t give him a choice, when her abilities appear I will teach her how to keep herself safe and how to not hurt the people she loves.” Camille swallowed the lump in her throat and left Klaus staring out of the building after her.

************************************************************************************

“Daddy?” Hope called as she hurried into her old nursery to find Klaus sat with the baby in his arms.  
“Are you alright darling?” Klaus hummed as she tiptoed in an attempt to see her face.  
“Mommy says the baby’s bad, she doesn’t look bad.” Hope hummed and smiled as Klaus lifted her to set on his knee.  
“She isn’t bad; I wasn’t thinking when I took her.” Klaus mumbled without looking away from the tiny squirming child.

Klaus watched as Hope comforted the baby into silence, as if the sound of her cousin’s voice was enough to comfort the baby, right all the wrongs and fix the mess Klaus had made. The witches were desperate for him to hand over the baby, along with Davina and Kol, as if they thought he’d allow them to be buried on the witches’ turf.  
“You need to decide if she is a threat or family.” Hayley chided from the doorway, interrupting Klaus’ thoughts.

“After the things I’ve done to her family she will become an enemy.” Klaus muttered and smiled when Hope crinkled her nose.  
“But she’s like us, she wouldn’t hurt us.” Hope insisted and Klaus nodded.  
“She’d be my best friend.” Hope decided and Hayley help but feel proud as she watched her daughter talk her father away from hurting the baby.

********************************************************************************** 

Klaus waited for Camille and Elijah, not surprised when they turned up with Marcel and several other vampires, letting her approach him and carefully take the baby from him.  
“When she needs answers, to questions you won’t understand… will you let her come to us?” Klaus asked and Camille was taken aback by the emotion in his voice.

“When she comes for answers will you answer her truthfully?” Camille asked and he nodded.  
“Any question she has will be answered.” Klaus promised and looked over at Elijah who seemed to understand this would be the last time he saw the child for many years.  
“If you need us… please don’t hesitate to ask for our help.” Elijah muttered before letting Camille walk away with Marcel.


	80. Chapter 80

“(Y/N) Marcel will be here soon.” Camille called.  
“Uhu.” You hummed and stared off into nowhere. Camille clicked her tongue, spotting a tea spoon that was slowly rising and hurried to snap you out of it.  
“(Y/N) sweetheart why don’t you go and get dressed.” She let out a puff of relief when you became focused on whatever you were doing in your room.  
When Marcel arrived, he had his usual armful of gifts, sweet stories about your Mom, and a cryptic message about New Orleans. 

You zoned out while they were talking, feeling board and frustrated that you couldn’t go anywhere without Camille, not that it was a new thing it was how you’d grown up.  
“(Y/N)!” Camille gasped as the cup in your hands exploded.  
“You saw that this time right!” You yelped and they exchanged a glance.  
“Probably just a bad mug, we’ll get some more.” Marcel muttered and you rolled your eyes.

********************************************************************************

“Hello?” you sighed and shook the metal gates.  
Camille had gone, you had no idea where but she’d gone, leaving you to follow the clues and hopefully find Marcel who was the only another person you’d ever met. When a man appeared in front of the gates you jumped.  
“I…I’m looking for Marcel Gerard.” You mumbled and the man cocked his head before smirking widely.  
“Well, well if our little lost cub hasn’t returned.” He hummed.

“Look dude could you just tell me where my uncle is?” You sighed and jiggled from one foot to the other.  
“I’m right here, my name if Niklaus Mikaelson, you’re my niece (Y/N) Claire-Mikaelson.” Klaus said and you backed away from the still locked gate.  
“No, my name of (Y/N) Gerard and my uncle is Marcel… I live with my aunt.” You decided to head back to the bar Marcel said Camille used to work at but you could feel someone staring at you as you went.

******************************************************************************

“Klaus why…?” Camille croaked and Elijah sighed, having given up on calming Klaus’ rage.  
“You gave your word that my niece would be allowed to return when she was ready, yet all signs point to you covering up every chance you had to come clean about who she was.” Klaus’ tone was dangerous and any affection he once had for Camille was replaced with a violent dead eyed stare.  
“No, she wasn’t ready.” Camille whimpered.

“READY, you erased us from her life and gave her only enough information to find Marcel, she does not know her own name or recognize her flesh and blood!” Klaus was beyond furious and if it hadn’t been for Rebekah clearing her throat and insisting that she needed him Elijah had no doubt he would have attacked Camille.  
“Hope has left him to go with the wolves, nineteen years of progress gone.” Elijah sighed and brought Camille a drink.

“Elijah is he tells her the truth…” She muttered and he nodded.  
“How did you tell her that Kol and Davina…” Elijah trailed off and she sighed.  
“A car crash on the way home.” The room became dead and awkward.  
“It would appear Marcel was waiting for (Y/N) with the witches, funny how my niece knew to go straight to my enemy.” Klaus growled as he walked back into the room.


	81. Chapter 81

Klaus smiled as he pulled the duvet around you. he missed the steady thump of your heart but the baby girl in the next room and your now Hybrid lifespan more than made up for the lack of melody that he used to lay and listen to.  
He felt utterly relaxed as the quiet giggling of your daughter rang through the house, lulling herself to sleep, content in the knowledge that her over protective father and doting mother were just a hiccup away.

The happy moment was destroyed by her terrified crying and you were instantly up and hurrying to the bedroom with Klaus following close behind.  
“Mikael.” You snapped and Klaus was immediately in front of you.  
“I see you’re both alive and well, she’s a Hybrid now… disappointing I assumed you had more sense.” He fixed his gaze on you and before Klaus could stop you, you’d hurtled forwards and tried to pry your child from his hands.

As soon as you had a hold of the infant Klaus threw himself at Mikael and forced both through the nursery window. You watched as Klaus unleashed everything he had on the vampire who found it amusing that he was even trying.

“It’s alright Darling, Daddy’s going to fix it.” You promised the baby who was snuggled against you, not bothered by it at all.  
After a few moments of silence Klaus jumped up through the hole and smiled at the two of you, taking you into his arms as he leads you both back to your bedroom.  
“If you see him again kill him.” You hummed and he nodded.


	82. Chapter 82

You weren’t sure if Klaus was doing it to annoy you or if he just couldn’t help himself. He flirted as the waitress brought over more drinks and rambled away to him as if you weren’t there.  
“Oh wonderful we’re talking about art.” You sighed so she couldn’t hear you.  
Klaus didn’t even stop to say anything, simply giving you a look of disapproval, before continuing his flirtatious conversation. Deciding you’d had enough you glanced over at the table by the bar and subtly waved at one of the men who had been staring at you.

After a few looks and winks that, went unnoticed by Klaus, they sent over a drink and a note on a napkin that told you to ditch him and join them. Klaus’ eyes snapped to you as you took the drink and moved the napkin, not enough to be noticeable, but enough for him to be able to read it.  
When you got up from the table he turned to face you, your waitress only just seeming to notice you were there, waiting for your explanation as to why you were suddenly just deserting him in the middle of your meal.

“Where are you going Love?” Klaus muttered and watched as you ignored him,  
You flirted with them the same way Klaus had flirted with the waitress until you heard shattering and looked over your shoulder to see Klaus glowering at you with a broken wine glass in his hand.  
“Excuse me boys I must tend to his lordship.” You hummed and made your way back over to Klaus.

“Are you done or shall we invite them home with us?” Klaus asked as he continued to eye the men who were still talking about you.  
“Oh Niklaus you have the best ideas.” You teased and he seemed to vibrate with anger. “If your courtship ideals weren’t so dated I wouldn’t have to hang around with other people to make you jealous.”  
“I don’t get jealous Love.” He hummed and tapped the end of your nose.

*******************************************************************************

“Elijah where’s Klaus?” You sighed and stopped in the middle of the living room as you waited for Elijah to look away from his book.  
“He said he had to go back into to town to deal with something and that I shouldn’t tell you.” Elijah mumbled without looking at you and you smiled as you thanked him.  
You found Klaus ‘dealing’ with the men you’d been flirting with earlier and fixed him with a huge grin when he turned to face you. You skipped over to him and wrapped your arms around his neck.  
“You don’t get jealous huh?” You asked and he cracked a smile.  
“Only when it involves you.” He muttered and slid his arms around your waist.


	83. Chapter 83

Klaus wasn’t sure how it had snuck up on him. But you gave him no choice to watch as you packed your bags and walked away. His heart was utterly broken and Elijah was surprised when he descended into a brooding Stefan like melancholy.  
“I should have seen it coming.” Klaus muttered as Elijah watched the quarter bustle around below them.  
“Niklaus in all the years that I’ve known you I have yet to see a girl steal you heart like (Y/N) did, it’s perfectly normal for you to have been blinded by your feelings for her.” Elijah assured his brother who downed his drink.

“So tell me dear brother, when does this broken feeling leave me?” Klaus sighed, spotting you walking home with Camille from the balcony.  
Elijah didn’t answer, instead he walked away and left Klaus to his brooding, his silence answering Klaus’ question. He decided to attempt to paint as a way of getting you off his mind but somehow whatever he tried ended up as vibrantly coloured pictures of you.

********************************************************************************

“It’s been three weeks since you left him… why’re you so upset?” Camille asked you as you helped clear up the bar.  
“I don’t know I just….” You trailed of and she nodded.  
“Still love him despite everything?” She asked and patted the bar stool as she finished behind the bar and indicated for you to try and explain, hoping talking it through with her would help you understand your own feelings.

“He’s different with me than he is with other people.” You muttered and she nodded.  
“How so?” She smiled when you flushed.  
“He listens to everything I say even if he doesn’t agree with me, he’s so soft and gentlemanly… he has this dangerous thrill bout him but he always makes sure I’m safe.” You rambled on and she chuckled.

“So if you’re the only one who sees the good side of Klaus, why’d you leave?” She asked and you sighed.  
“I don’t know.” You admitted.  
“He must have done something.” She said softly.  
“You won’t tell him.” You asked and she nodded promising to keep your secret. “The vampires kept bothering me, telling me I should side with Marcel so I could have freedom… it’s selfish I know but I didn’t want to tell him and start a whole, fight between him and Marcel.”

“So you mean to tell him that the only reason you walked away from a man who clearly loves you was to keep peace in New Orleans?” She gasped at you and thwacked you with the dish cloth in her hand. “You realise that a fight breaks out between one group or another almost every day.”  
“Well I can’t go back and tell him, he’ll think I’m an idiot.” You said and she chuckled.  
“Only an idiot would sacrifice their happiness to keep the peace between Marcel and Klaus.” She giggled when you groaned and nodded.  
“What do I do?” You asked her eventually.

“Go home and have a long hot bath, then call him to come over, answer the door in your cute bathrobe I got you last year and…” She trailed off and gave you a look.  
“Camille!” You coughed on a gasp and hopped of the stool.  
“I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” She called as you headed home.

*********************************************************************************

The prickle at the back of your neck told you that someone was following you. At first you wondered if it was Klaus but he’d supposedly locked himself away in the Abattoir. A vampire appeared in front of you and another stepped out of the shadows behind you.  
“Stay away from me!” You yelped and hurried through a small ally that lead straight to the Abattoir. You rattled the gates as the vampires closed in and you cursed yourself for ever thinking you were doing the right thing.

You screamed as one grabbed you by your neck and tossed you away from the building, painful scrapes stinging as they turned to dive on you. Before they could they were both thrown away and a furious Klaus growled until they scuttled away.  
“Thank you.” You muttered and he went to help you up, jerking away at the last second as if the thought of touching you physically hurt.  
“You should be more careful, Love.” He muttered before heading inside.

“Klaus wait!” Gasped and went to hurry into your prior home as if you still lived there.  
“Please (Y/N) just go home, I imagine you have a nice human man waiting for you… no enemies that’ll attack you.” He tried not to glower at the thought but you took a few steps towards him instead of leaving.

“Klaus… I left because, Marcel was sending vampires to threaten me and I didn’t want to tell you and undo everything Elijah had helped you rebuild.” You paused when his eyes began to water and he slowly took a few careful steps towards you. “Oh Klaus I was terrified that if I told you all that hard work to redeem yourself would be wasted and I didn’t want it to be wasted on me.”  
“You left to protect my honour?” He asked and smiled slightly when you giggled.

“I suppose so.” You looked at him hopefully and he let you rush over and wrapped your arms around his waist. “I couldn’t love someone else.”  
“You are only mine and you need to accept that.” He gripped your chin and lifted your face to look at him. “You need to understand that I will do anything to keep you safe.”  
You smiled and nodded, letting him cup your face and lean down, a tender kiss pressed to your lips as he held you close.


	84. Chapter 84

Klaus often found himself wondering after you at a distance, his siblings teasing him when he was to shy to speak to you, but he found you enchanting. The way you’d move with such fluidity and dainty steps.

Every day, he’d watch at a distance, the thought of you a constant distraction. Where you went he knew or was somewhere near you. You couldn’t help but find it rather unnerving to have the handsome boy following you.  
But then one day he just stopped, all of his siblings vanished and he went along with them, no explanation or clue as to what happened but they were gone.

**********************************************************

It’s strange seeing someone from back when you were young. Klaus couldn’t help but revert to his shy and awkward self when he saw you.  
“What are you doing brother?” Elijah sighed when Klaus ducked and eyed you from the corner of the bar they were in.  
“She should be dead.” Klaus murmured.  
Elijah followed his brothers gaze and saw you sat at the bar, flirting with the bartender as you downed your drink. He turned back to Klaus and almost felt sorry for him. The Hybrid looked like he might pass out, throw up and explode with excitement all at once.

“Niklaus there is no point getting worked up we both know you won’t talk to her.” Elijah chuckled.  
Klaus was suddenly behind you, hand outstretched as if he’d gone to tap you on the shoulder but thought better of it. He had to stifle a laugh when you turned and hopped off the bar stool, collided with Klaus, apologised and walked off as if you had no idea who he was.  
He growled, leaving Elijah at the table and stalked after you. He found the jumble of thoughts in his head oddly graphic and vivid for daydreams, swapping blood stripping you down and painting you even dancing together to the music in the Quarter.

He stops a few feet away from you when someone spoke to you. Your divinity had him feeling like a young boy again and he was torn between selfishly keeping the world from seeing you or dedicating his eternity to you.  
“Why’re you following me?” You snapped.  
Klaus’ ability to form words vanished. He, the hybrid that could talk ring around people, who could lure in the most sensible people with a look, was stood in front of you as a stuttering mess and shuffling from one foot to the other.

“Niklaus?” You mumbled and he almost keeled over at the sound of you saying his name.  
“(Y/N) …” He gasped back due to his attempt to look calm and collected.  
“You’re alive?” You hummed.  
“Of course I am.” He replied dumbly.  
Once Klaus’s fixated stare got too much you turned to leave, very aware that he was following you, as you picked your way through the busy street.


	85. Chapter 85

You smiled when Klaus ducked out of sight. He still didn’t speak to you but you were very aware that in his free time he had begun to follow you again.  
Years ago it had felt safe to have Klaus protectively watching you but you’d come to know the dangers of being one of the oldest vampires, it meant no one was powerful enough to help defend yourself, but with Klaus back it didn’t seem so terrifying.

“Niklaus?” You asked as you walked and he was suddenly beside you.  
“Yes?” Was all he said as he seemed to become nervous.  
“Where did you go?” You asked and he frowned. “I was… ill and when I was better your family had gone.”  
“We couldn’t stay, they’d know… they did know what we were and it would have done more bad than good for us to stay.” He muttered.

“Oh.” You weren’t really sure what to say, it was a sensible answer really.  
“Your illness, was it how you turned?” Klaus asked, unable to keep his curiosity at bay.  
“Yes… and no, Tatia and your mother came to see me after my mother begged them.” You couldn’t look at Klaus, not wanting to be disrespectful of your elders, dead or not.  
“My Mother turned you?” He asked and you nodded.

“Yes, but you were all gone before I could stop myself.” You mumbled and turned to go the way you were heading.  
“You’re not the only one that lost control.” Klaus promised you before he decided to keep up with you.

***************************************************************************************** 

“I never took you for the party type.” Klaus chuckled as he found you at the heart of the latest festival.  
“We didn’t have parties like this when you knew me.” You responded and he chuckled.  
“Perhaps we should get to know each other again and I can show you the best parts of my city.” Klaus offered and kissed the back of your hand.  
“Your city, I was told that this city belonged to Marcel.” You chuckled when he glowered at you. “Ah but you’re the crowned king I assume.”

“I was and I will be again.” He smiled when you let him link arms with you and the two of you wondered the length of the river.  
“What does the future king do with his spare time?” You asked curiously and he chuckled.  
“He paints.” Klaus answered honestly.  
“Would you show me some?” You asked.  
“It would be my pleasure, Love.” He smiled and walked with you to the road that lead to the Mikaelson plantation.


	86. Chapter 86

The huge clap of thunder had you jumping up and attempting to muffle the small yelp that escaped your lips so as to not wake the sleeping Originals. Now alert and unable to get back to sleep, you noticed the faint sounds of someone else moving around the large house.  
Wrapping the duvet around you for warmth you padded across your huge bedroom and shuffled towards the noise. You hesitated slightly, wondering if you should wake someone in case it was an intruder but when you reached the brightly lit rom you realised it was the one Klaus had commandeered for painting.

When you pushed the door open you found him working carefully, a landscape of New Orleans lit by midnight thunder panned on the canvas in front of him. The small yelp you made drew Klaus’ attention to you and he frowned, confusion and irritation melted into one piercing look.  
“Hello Love, what are you doing awake so late?” He hummed as he turned back to the painting.  
“Oh I was just you know awake and …” Your voice wavered and trailed off as another loud roar of thunder seemed to roll through the open windows.

Klaus chuckled and reluctantly set his paintbrush down, scooping you up and carrying to his room in blindingly fast move. You’d never been brave enough to venture into the Hybrid’s room, despite living with the Mikaleons’ for a long time.  
“Come on now Love, I promise I won’t bite.” Klaus cooed, urging you to move forwards and let him lift you into his bed.

He took you hand and kissed the back of it before helping you clamber into the middle of his bed, the duvet pulled up around you and the many pillows propping you up comfortably. There was something about his bed that felt more comforting that your own, though it may have been the smiling Hybrid that had started setting his things up in his room instead.

His eyes snapped to you when you jumped and yelped as a loud burst of thunder followed by bright flashes of lightning had you burrowing out of his sight and whimpering under the blankets.  
He sighed and climbed in with you, letting you latch onto him and hide your face in his chest.

“You’re over a thousand years old why can’t you control the weather?” You whimpered making him chuckle.  
“I’m afraid any alterations I made to the weather would only make this worse.” Klaus explained.  
You jumped again and this time Klaus’ hand tangled into your hair as you were cradled against him, whispered encouragements and comforts were pressed against your forehead along with small comforting kisses.


	87. Chapter 87

Whenever you saw Klaus your cheeks would flush a bright red and you’d shuffle out of the room unless someone else was there with you. Things almost went back to how they’d been before the thunderstorm, you avoided his room, him and really only spoke to him when you had to.  
In fact, you hadn’t spoken to anyone about the night of the thunderstorm either. Normally you’d tell Rebekah everything that happened to you or you’d talk over your feelings with Elijah. You weren’t sure why you kept it a secret.

Perhaps it was the thrill of having a secret involving the big bad Niklaus or the fear that if you revealed he had a softer side he might see fit to end your mortal life.  
Eventually the night slipped to the back of your mind as the weeks passed and you started to feel slightly less awkward around Klaus. Unfortunately, the day you finally managed to sit in the same room as Klaus without blushing and breathing fast was followed by a night of loud thunder and torrential rain.

With your heart pounding in your chest you slide out of bed and run to the door. For a moment you wondered about waking Rebekah or Elijah but you didn’t want to admit that the thunder terrified you. As silently as you could you tiptoed to Klaus’ room, covering your mouth when you jumped at the sound of thunder echoing around the house.

The sound of his door being opened had Klaus wide awake but when your scent reached him he closed his eyes again, assuming that you’d gotten lost in the dark. However, when you rounded the bed and prodded him nervously he frowned, staying completely still so as not to scare the life out of you.

After making a small nervous noise you tugged the duvet off Klaus so you could climb in, your back to his as you curled up as small as possible. As soon as he heard the thunder he realised why you were in his bed, rolling over when your small hand found his and shifting the both of you to the centre of the bed.  
“It’s alright love.” Klaus hummed, his voice cracked with sleep.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered.  
When another clap of thunder had a jolt of fear bolt through your whole body, hard enough to shake the bed a little, he gently rolled you over. A toned arm slid around your waist and firmly held you against the Hybrid while his other moved until your head was resting on his shoulder.

“Come on now (Y/N), it’s just a noise.” Klaus cooed. “I promise to keep you safe.”  
He was tempted to Compulse you to fall asleep when your fingers clutched onto his bare arm. He didn’t say a word as you snuggled into his bare chest, your breath warm against him as he tried to keep himself awake until you fell asleep.

Your eyes fluttered shut and eventually your breath became even. He didn’t mind that the sun was coming up or that his siblings would give him no end of grief when they found him cradling you.  
He was just happy that something that was sweet and fragile compared to him had found comfort with him.


	88. Chapter 88

“NO WAY!” You yelled and everyone in the house stepped out of their separate rooms to the hall.  
“She’s found out how much money we have and that Elijah only adopted her because the state would claim it if we didn’t have a living descendant.” Kol decided quickly.  
“She’s found all the pictures she’s doodled that Klaus hid because they’re awful.” Rebekah offered, thinking it a more practical reason.  
“Kol did you leave the attic unlocked?” Elijah sighed and a large thud made Klaus sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Which one of you told the Viking obsessed teenager about the hoard in the attic?” He asked, oddly calm.  
You came thundering into view, huge shield on one arm, a sword so big you could only just keep it from slicing through the carpet and a metal helmet wobbling dangerously it was a wonder it hadn’t toppled off your head and tripped you up.  
“You can’t seriously be old enough to have Viking stuff?” You asked and they all quietly glanced at each other, unsure what answer would put out the fire of curiosity someone had lit. The family were quite sure Kol had been bored and lured you up to the attic, though he later insisted he was out bothering witches and refused to speak further.

“They’re… authentic.” Rebekah said eventually and you winced, Elijah did the same as your arm gave up on the sword and it dug into the carpet.  
“See now I feel bad about making fun of you guys for having old people stuff.” You muttered and walked to your room. The sound of the carpet slicing as you walked was too quiet for it to bother you. Elijah, however, felt as if you’d assaulted several of his suits in quick procession and resolved to have the carpet redone as soon as you tired of the devilish object.

“One of us should take that from her. Humans do not cope well with sharp objects.” Kol muttered, finding the whole ordeal rather entertaining.  
“Perhaps I can convince her to trade it for a few books.” Elijah muttered and Klaus practically exuded sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.  
“Because that worked so well when she decided to capture a mermaid.” Klaus said and shook his head. “That pizza delivery boy still screams whenever he sees the little mermaid.”

“Yeah that guy was weird.” You said from behind them and they all jumped.  
“How on earth did you…?” Rebekah started and you pointed at your room.  
“I recorded the sounds I make in the day and I play it in my room when I want to sneak around.” You informed them. “That’s how I know last night Elijah got thrown up on by his dinner. That’s the real reason for the new shoes.”

“How did we not hear that?” Elijah asked looking confused and you smiled.  
“Oh, when you guys over parent you kind of switch everything off. It’s great for me. Also, I need a new wall… and a new mirror. The sword also got lodged in the wall and cut the shower so now. The bathroom is flooding.” You nodded and strolled off, holding Kol’s wallet as you declared you were going to the Quarter to get a seven-year good luck charm.

*********************************************

“Let the feast begin!” Ivar called out, smiling as he and his brothers observed the merry making of the army. Ivar’s attention was diverted to two brothers who had yet to even gain a scratch in their battles. His siblings were also looking their way but they watched the young sister, rather than the impeccable battle skills Ivar so admired.  
“You. I will battle you.” Ivar called and pointed to the men who stopped and glance at each other.  
“Perhaps once the feast is done?” Rebekah offered as soothing counter offer which went down well as long as she sat with the older brothers.

“This army has kept us hidden for a long time but if we are discovered and word reached father…” Elijah trailed off, knowing what would happen but Klaus chuckled.  
“So! Let us have some fun.” Klaus said as Ivar moved to take a seat and the long fight between Klaus and Ivar began.

********************************************

“Huh. Did you know you guys are in the Lothbrok legend things?” You asked and Klaus’ head snapped up from his painting he had been finishing to you as you passed him.  
“(Y/N) where did you find that book?” He sighed and you shrugged.  
“Dunno. I think Elijah left it for me. It was on the landing outside my room.” You hummed before sitting down, narrowly missing the paint that Klaus moved.  
“You fought Ivar… the Boneless? For three days and lost. This was before you turned I assume?” You asked and Klaus grumbled as he looked back up.  
“It lasted three hours and Elijah decided I should tap out so we weren’t discovered.” Klaus said through a sigh.

“Not what it says in here. Woah, you kicked him?” You asked and again Klaus sighed.  
“That was not what happened! I was still getting used to controlling a few things and I over shot one of my steps and surged forwards a little too quickly and collided with him and knocked him on the floor.” Klaus’ teeth were gritted as he spoke and he frowned when you just stared back.  
“I think that’s worse. Well it was an accident. Did you at least help him up?” You asked and Klaus shook his head. “Woah. Maybe the witches are right and you are evil.” 

“I was young and inexperienced. I had no control over how fast I moved.” He continued but you just shook your head. “I couldn’t help him up anyway. They claimed I’d cheated and Ivar demanded that we be killed for humiliating him.”   
“Whose they?” You asked as you continued to read.  
“His brothers.” Was the curt answer that you received. “You know I’m fairly sure I killed one of them.” Klaus mumbled and you glanced at him. “The one that shapeshifts into a bear.”

“Wait one of them is a werebear?” You asked and giggled at your joke. Stopping when Klaus looked at you and shook his head.  
“Some of the older Vikings can shapeshift. That particular family could do so with ease.” Klaus explained and you nodded.  
“Ok cool but I have to go and help Kol rob some witches or something. So, thanks for the lesson and I’ll see you later.” You smiled and bowed awkwardly before rushing off. 

***********************************

“Excuse me.” A voice called and you turned to find a handsome boy with blue eyes you could melt into, smiling brightly up at you from a wheelchair that was neatly parked beside you. “Do you know where I could find Rousseau’s bar?”  
“Yeah, just up that way.” You said, pointing over your shoulder with your thumb.  
“Would you be able to show me. It has been a while since I was in these parts and I’m a little turned around.” He asked and you nodded, walking next to him.

You both chatted and he informed you that he was visiting friends although, the way he said it made you doubt he was being truthful. After a long time chatting outside of the bar you muttered an excuse to leave, spotting Klaus and Elijah storming towards the church.  
“What’re you guys doing?” You asked them as you burst in. The both sighed when you realised they were joined by three men all of whom were towering over you.

“So, it is you that is their pet. How disappointing.” The same boy said as he entered, sighing dramatically when Klaus and Elijah stepped in front of you. “The witches said you’d wasted your resources on some pathetic human. I thought she had promise.  
“You know Ivar?” Elijah asked.  
“Of course, she does. She’s not our (Y/N) if she doesn’t get herself into some kind of trouble.” Klaus sounded calm but he didn’t like the way Ivar was watching you. Or the way you were looking back at him.


	89. Chapter 89

Klaus smiled to himself when he saw you. He’d seen you around and he thought you were utterly captivating. His paintings had turned to worships of your form. Moving silently through the bar, he claimed a place next to you.  
“I didn’t think someone like you was prone to sitting alone in dark corners.” Klaus said once you glanced over at him.  
“Why wouldn’t I, it’s where I fit best.” You muttered, your eyes flicking down at yourself before meeting his gaze.

“Well… you aren’t what i’d expect to see lurking around, not that I would complain.” He smirked as you got up and payed for your drink. “Meet me tomorrow, I have something you should see.”

“I know your sister, she says I should avoid you.” You said back half teasing. He chuckled and made you promise to meet him the next morning.

*******************************

“You’re late.” You told Klaus as he strolled up to the bench he’d said to wait at.  
“I do apologise.” He muttered gently, motioning for you to follow him. “I had some things to deal with.”  
“So where is it that we’re going?” You asked when he didn’t say anything else.

He hesitated as he reached a alley that led to a courtyard. “Just through here.” With a sweeping motion of his hand you stepped through.  
The courtyard was filled with paintings, all of you. On different days, nights where you hadn’t even been aware Klaus was near. You couldn’t find any words. You thought you weren’t as beautiful as other women but here. In the artistically decorated space you felt beyond beautiful.  
“I saw you at one of the parties… I couldn’t look away. When I tried to take my mind off you… Well.” He stopped with a soft laugh and motioned to them.


	90. Chapter 90

“Enjoying yourself Love?” Klaus asked and you looked up from your book.

“Yes, can I help you?” You asked, untucking your legs as Klaus stared at you for a moment.

Shaking his head he started to leave before pausing. “You could join me for a drink tonight.” He offered with a smile, sighing when Elijah strolled into the room.

“A drink is an excellent idea Niklaus, where shall we go?” Elijah asked as he walked over to you and kissed the back of your hand while Klaus rolled his eyes.

“I wasn’t aware you had been invited.” Klaus grumbled.

You watched the two of them stare eachother down. Klaus yelled and left, leaving Elijah to shake his head and look back to you. “I guess he didn’t want to join us.” Eyes burning into you as he stepped closer.

Smiling you tried to avoid looking at him. Both brothers were very open about how they felt about you. A constant competition for your affection broke out when they both discovered their feelings and ever since things had grown intensely awkward.

The air between you and Elijah felt like the two of you could touch and create sparks. In a second you were kissing. His hand digging at your thighs as he hoisted you around his waist, both of you discarding clothes as you continued to kiss.

You back knocked against the wall as Elijah lined himself with your entrance and thrust into you roughly, fangs scraping across your neck as he bit kisses into you. His hips jerked roughly into you and something caught your eye as you ran your fingers through Elijah’s hair as you kissed and he used one hand to draw your high closer.

You came loudly, ears ringing and body humming delightfully. “Did you enjoy the show brother?” You head Elijah growl against your neck as your eyes trailed to what they had been drawn to before and saw Klaus watching in the hall outside the room.

 

************

 

The next morning you went to speak to Klaus, expecting him to be up and painting in his room. Knocking quietly you stepped into the room to find the hybrid sleeping. Laughing to yourself you crept closer to inspect him.

Without thinking you reached out to brush your finger over over his tattoo. When your eyes trailed up to his face you flushed and swallowed as he seemed to devour you with his eyes.

“What can I do for you?” He asked, voice controlled and seductive despite having just woken up.

You sat on the edge of the bed and started to tell him what you wanted, but every thought flew out of your mind when he got up from the bed completely naked and stretched. He let out a low moan when he picked up on the heat pooling between your thighs as you tried, and failed, to keep your eyes off him.

In a flash he’d moved across the room and pinned you under him as he grinned. “I think I know why you came looking for me.” He smiled and slid a hand over your stomach, fingers tearing your shorts as if they were nothing. “Shall I show you how much better I am?”

“Elijah’s pretty hard to beat.” You taunted which resulted in a growl as Klaus roughly gripped your thigh. Thrusting into you with one smooth jerk.

His body moved slowly but roughly. Skin against skin and the careful brushes of his hand and the soft lull of his voice humming to you. Klaus was lively and rough but passionate whereas Elijah had been quick, rough and needy.

Your fingers dug into Klaus’ shoulders as He kept his eyes locked on yours, drowning you in emotion. He stroked his thumb across your jaw before leaning to nuzzle into your neck as his other hand teased your lit until you came with one hot burst of heat that seared through your body and forced it to arch up against Klaus.

You came down as Klaus kissed against your neck, gently caressing you as your body went limp. “If you two are quite done we have a busy day ahead of us thanks to Marcel.”

“Do you two have a thing about spying on each other?” You grumbled groggily and they both laughed.


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus discoverers a terrified girl covered in blood with no memories beyond two names. (Y/N) (Y/L/N) and Theo Raeken

Peace. The rare treasure that Klaus had come to adore in the resent months. But the spell of silence of all but the crickets and the soft muttering of the family in the house behind him was broken by shark gasps for air in the distance.  
He walked the length of the porch, frowning when the noise was joined by snapping of twigs and the stinging sound of branches and thorns pulling at skin. Elijah’s concerned words fell on deaf ears when Klaus stumbled forwards, as if he was tied to the end of a long line of string that was quickly dragging him towards whatever was in such distress it made panic rise through his body.

His feet stopped as a girl emerged from the trees and looked at him in utter terror, blood dripping from her hands, her arms and legs covered in flaking blood while trickles from the branches and thorns ran down to pool at the bottom of her soaking dress, blood and mud mixing to a thick paste over her bare feet.  
Rather than become irritated or worried that the girl had lured him from his home or question the situation in its entirety, he simply reached out to the girl as gently he would Hope and lifted her into his arms, whispering soothingly as he carried you back towards the house.

*************************************************************************************

“I don’t understand what’s wrong with him.” Rebekah sighed as Elijah joined her and Kol watching the oddity that was their brother watching over the mysterious girl.  
“There’s something about her, it’s strongest with Klaus but I can feel it too.” Hayley muttered making everyone frown at her. “It must be an effect on the wolves and how ever she’s managing it she’s subduing him.”

“You mean this girl who appeared out of nowhere covered head to toe in so much blood she may well have murdered thousands has my brother under her control?” Elijah asked and Hayley shot him an apologetic look.  
“I have no idea.” She admitted and went to find Hope while the Mikaelsons’ watched their brother gently stroke the girl’s hair.

**********************************************************************

“You are awake, I was worried you would not.” Klaus smiled softly when the girl looked at him and frowned, looking around as if she was beyond terrified.  
“I have to go home.” You told him but he frowned, growling at the thought.  
“You cannot leave, you have just gotten here.” He scoffed at the idea and sat on the bed next to you.  
“He will come for me.” You whispered as he gently took your hand as the sound of you talking drew in the taller vampire.

“Who, may I ask, will be coming?” He asked suspiciously.  
“Theo Raeken is coming for me.” You whispered.  
“Why, he can’t take you, I found you which makes you mine.” Klaus growled as he stroked your hair making Elijah note the way you seemed used to such outbursts.  
“I don’t remember.” You mumbled and pulled your knees to your chin, your eyes growing wide when you realised you were still covered in blood.  
“You don’t remember?” Elijah asked carefully, noticing Rebekah had gone to find some clothes for you and had shooed Kol away.  
“I was scared and then I don’t remember something for so long but then I was running and… and then he was there.” You pointed at Klaus who smiled as if he was rather pleased with himself.

“Why don’t we get you cleaned up?” Rebekah offered kindly. “Don’t worry nick I won’t take… I’m sorry love I don’t know your name.”  
“I think it’s… (Y/N)?” You sounded unsure and glanced up at her. “I remember someone calling it when I ran.”  
“Well the (Y/N), until we find out what’s happened to you, you’ll be staying with us.” She took your hand and helped you off the bed. “That’s Nik or Klaus, that’s Elijah and I’m Rebekah.”

****************************************************

“She’s gone.” Theo growled to himself as he tore apart the room he’d been keeping you in.  
“Why’re we here?” He heard the voice of the wolves down the hall, not stopping to pay them any attention as she shattered the glass table that sat in the corner of the room by flinging it against the opposite wall.  
“Theo… people are leaving.” The voice of the wolf who had been with him the longest muttered and flinched a little when Theo growled.

“You think I don’t know that!” He snarled, glaring at the smaller wolf. “I need her back, I can’t control them without her.”  
“What do you want me to do, I followed her but some guy found her?” He asked the furious boy who growled lowly as he calmed himself.  
“Find me a witch and make sure it’s one who can keep (Y/N) under my spell.” He smiled darkly when the wolf nodded and obeyed.


	92. Chapter 92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus descoveres a terrified girl covered in blood with no memories beyond two names. (Y/N) (Y/L/N) and Theo Raeken

“Good morning Love.” Klaus hummed when he found you walking around the house, exploring the new environment. “You look a little better.”

 

“I’m not covered in blood.” You commented and he chuckled.

 

“I imagine it’s a nice feeling.” He smiled until you wandered through the kitchen and stopped at the backdoor. “If we find you some shoes we can head outside.”

He vanished and returned with a pair of pumps, the sound of Rebekah calling after him irritably made you smile nervously as he set them on the floor. “We don’t have to go outside.” You mumbled nervously.

 

“We don’t have to no, but you’ve been cooped up since yesterday and fresh air might make you feel a little more settled.” He offered and stepped out into the garden.

 

You followed Klaus and smiled. He was right it was relaxing. It didn’t help you remember anything but you were at ease and far less flustered you had been the night before. As you walked you got flashes, something niggling at the back of your mind.

 

Klaus suddenly moved closer and growled at the tree line, you weren’t sure if anything was there but you knew the reason he was acting like that was your fault. Rebekah had told you the night before that Klaus didn’t take to people so quickly.

 

He frowned when you backed away and a large black wolf stepped into view. Before you realised what was happening he’d moved you back into the house in a blur. You watched as the wolf dove for Klaus, the noise drawing the others out to fight it off.

*************************************************

“Hello?” You called, stopping to catch your breath. You didn’t know where you are but you knew something was after you.

 

The sound of panting and scratching at the tunnel walls behind you made you hurry forwards. A werewolf dived at you and you squealed when it stopped abruptly and sniffed at you, turning tail to fight of whatever had been chasing you.

 

“You ok?” A voice called and you jumped. “I’m… Theo.”

 

“I… lost my friends, I don’t know how to get out.” You explained and the boy who had spoken stepped closer.

 

“What are you?” He asked firmly, glancing to where the sound of a nasty fight echoed through the tunnel.

 

“I don’t understand what you mean.” You mumbled as you let him grip your wrist and pull you through the tunnels, your feet slapping and echoing on the floor.

 

“You just made an angry, confused werewolf turn tale and attack whatever is stuck down here with us.” He scoffed and quickly span you so you were pinned to the wall in front of him. “What are you?”

 

He growled and his fangs extended as his eyes started glowing. Once you’d stopped struggling to free yourself he let you go and nodded. “Please can’t we just get out of here?” You asked and he nodded.

 

“You sure you don’t know how you did that?” He asked and you shook your head as he continued to lead you through the tunnels until something huge and loud filled the tunnel.

 

You screamed, not hearing what Theo was saying as he moved you to hide behind him, snarling at him as the two of you backed away.

 

“Don’t leave me!” He called and you seemed to suddenly be as far away as you could from Theo while you tried to run forward without moving from your spot.

 

“(Y/N)?” A voice called and your eyes opened blearily to see Klaus looking down at you with concern. “You were screaming.”

 

“I need to find Theo.” You whimpered as he hugged you tightly in an attempt to calm your heartbeat.


	93. Chapter 93

“I’m sorry love.” Klaus called as you shoved him repeatedly from your flat. Blood was splattered across his face despite the fact that he had ran his hand over it and through his hair.

“No Nik, you nearly got him killed! And I know you did it purposefully so don’t pretend you didn’t.” You grumbled and went to slam the door but hesitated.  
“Go on slam the door, we both know you have no reason to stay with him when I love you!” Klaus shouted and you quickly stopped your boyfriend from diving at Klaus.

 

“Just go away Nik.” You whispered with tears eyes, your hand resting on your abdomen as you glanced away and his eyes widened with realisation.

“(Y/N)... he is not worth the life you will lead… I could give you more.” Klaus offered but you shook your head.

“No. You can’t Klaus.” You said firmly as if convincing yourself rather than answering him honestly.  
You wanted to follow him, convince yourself that he would change just for you. That somehow he would stay in control. The only problem in Klaus’ plan. You weren't that naive

“Enjoy Mystic Falls Nik.” You whispered and blew him a kiss as you closed the door.

*****************************************************

“Nik, don’t.” You sighed as your boyfriend said something dismissive and somewhat offencive and Klaus went to reply back.  
“I don’t see why you have chosen this idiotic manchild when there are far more deserving people out there for you.” Klaus sighed and rolled his eyes when you slapped his arm.  
“Because… I have.” You snapped defensively and watched as Klaus walked over to him and smiled as he looked him in the eye.

“Go out, have a nice meal and try not to think about me seducing (Y/N) and treating her how she should be treated.” Klaus drawled and motioned for him to leave before he moved to pour himself a drink.  
“You can’t do this every time you visit.” You mumbled and rolled your eyes when he ignored you and turned to greet your oldest daughter who had burst from her room to greet him.

“Uncle Niklaus!” She cried in delight causing you to sigh as he revealed lavish gifts for her.  
“I’m sure you’ve grown since last week!” Klaus chuckled playfully and set her back down as he let her tear open the boxes and packages that were piled in the hall.

You smiled as Klaus got down on all fours and helped her build the little houses and told her about the times each doll house was from. Your daughter sat in his lap, enthralled by him and for a moment a flicker of regret flooded through you.

“It is not too late to change your mind.” Klaus said softly as he held your daughter and you both listened to your drunken boyfriend stumbled home.

“We both know it is.” You muttered as he carried your daughter to her bed and tucked her in.

He nodded and carefully stepped towards you,fingers tangling to your hair as he leant in and kissed your forehead. “Perhaps one day I will understand why you have sacrificed everything for her.” He mumbled while casting a last fond glance at your daughter.

“I’m sure you will somehow.” You half joked and let him hug into you. Your arms slid around his neck and your fingertips teased the hair at the nape of his neck. He moaned softly when you nuzzled into his chest and for a split second the world stilled and you reveled in the perfection that seemed to only exist when you and Klaus were together.

 

“(Y/N)!” Your boyfriend called which forced the two of you apart.

“I have things in New Orleans to deal with but call me or Elijah if you need something.” He sighed out, the effort of leaving you again seemed to show on his face and he hesitated when it looked as if you were going to ask him to stay. “Goodbye, Love.”

********************************************************

“You know Elijah and Rebekah were here with Hope the other day.” You daughter said with a smile as she glanced at the photo on the wall of the family, one of the few times you had all been together.  
“And what do you think of Hope’s…” Klaus started to ask with a chuckle.

“I promised I wouldn’t say a word about him.” She giggled and he grinned as he nodded and motioned he wouldn’t ask further. “And how is your husband?”  
“He is fine, busy but fine… We actually have something to ask you.” She left for a moment and returned with a baby who squealed happily when Klaus readily took the child.

“You are not old enough for this treasure to be yours, it wasn’t long ago I was holding you.” Klaus hummed happily and she smiled as you bent over to try and get her sock back on.  
“We were wondering if you would like to be her godparents, Rebekah was delighted when we asked.” Klaus smiled as she finished talking and when he looked up at her he was struck by how similar she looked to you.  
“I would be glad to.” He answered quickly. “How is your mother?” His focus shifted back to the wriggling child.

“She is better, Elijah gave her something from Freya and she… I think she remembers you.” She smiled when Klaus’ head shot up and he let you take your daughter back.  
“Come on sweetie, let’s get dinner ready for Gramp Klaus.” She hummed and he chuckled as he moved to the back garden.  
“Never thought I’d hear that.” He sighed.

Klaus walked slowly to where you were sat, smiling as you watched the birds on a large bird table and Kol had given you a few years before. “(Y/N)?” Klaus said gently, startling you slightly.  
Perhaps you had aged and you no longer remembered him but it still took Klaus by surprise at your beauty.  
“Are you looking for my daughter, she should be inside… she had a baby you know.” You told him and he nodded.

“Yes, she’s a lovely little girl.” Klaus grinned to himself when you seemed delighted by his words and returned to watching the birds.  
“Thank heavens she looks nothing like my husband… She has a look in her eyes that reminds me of an old friend.” You sighed contentedly and Klaus nodded as he waited for you to continue. “So talented and very handsome, he would spoil my daughter to no end… we both loved him.”

Klaus swallowed as tears dribbled down your cheek and took your hand. “I’m sure he loves you too.” He promised.  
“Oh no, he… he is far too clever for a silly thing like that, I imagine he’s moved on and is somewhere more spectacular than I’ve ever thought of.” You laughed and gently patted his hand.

He glanced over at your daughter as she started to walk down the garden to you and lent over to press a kiss to your temple and for a moment the world stilled and everything that had happened over the years flooded back. “I’m sorry Love.”


	94. Chapter 94

Klaus smiled with amusement as you shuffled into the room, hair a mess and a scowl firmly planted on your face as the sun streaked into the room. You raised your hand to hide from the sun before sinking into a seat at the dining table and let your head fall onto the cold varnished wood.

“Well, it looks like someone is regretting their choice of activities last night.” Klaus hummed and you could have sworn he was drumming his fingers against the table for the sole reason of causing your head to explode with pain.  
You looked up at him without moving your chin from the table and pouted. “Be nice to me I may be dying.” You whispered dramatically which made him smile.

If you had it in you, you would have rolled your eyes when he knitted his hands together and leant forwards onto the table with a wide smirk on his face. “I do recall a rather handsome hybrid offering you an enjoyable evening that would not have ended with you so drunk my sister had to carry you home over her shoulder.” 

When you pouted again he rolled his eyes and motioned for you to come nearer. “I can’t help being so wonderful that all the Mikaelsons’ desire my attention.” you gave him a half smile before plonking down onto his lap.

He made a noise of surprise when you wound your legs around his and your fingers twisted around the necklace which fell out of his shirt with a gentle tug. “What is this?” Kol sighed dramatically as you snuggled closer into Klaus, one hand playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

“Helping the little human deal with a hangover.” Klaus smiled when you groaned in objection to his voice rumbling in his chest. “All though she does appear to be taking advantage of my willingness to comfort her.”

Kol chuckled as he sat in your chair and watched you crawl Klaus's’ necklace in your fingers while he willingly fed you strawberrys. “She appears to be enjoying the attention.”  
You pouted a little before smiling, “She can hear you and yes i’m very happy with myself, not the hangover though.”


	95. Chapter 95

“Have you guy noticed something weird with Kol?” You asked Rebekah and Klaus as you wondered into the room. They both looked up at you with blank expressions. “Right, right. It’s Kol… He just seems a little more lurky than normal.” You muttered, gesturing up to the balcony above them.

Elijah strolled past with a book under his nose while Kol snuck after him. You gestured up at him and Rebekah strolled over while snapping her book shut. “This is rather disconcerting.”

 

“Yes, he isn’t usual that sneaky… Well. He’s normally better at it.” Klaus muttered as he watched Kol sneak off and returned to reading his book.

“So you’re just going to leave him with whatever he doing?” You asked them as they returned to their books.

“He’ll get bored eventually.” Klaus assured you.

You frowned and glanced back towards Kol who was now dashing past and giggling to himself. “You’re sure? He’s running around like Muttley.”

 

“Like what?” Rebekah muttered to Klaus as you left to find Davina and find something to do.

“I’ve stopped trying to keep up.” Klaus admitted and they both laughed. He watched as she stood and smiled.

 

“She’s right though. We should check what Kol’s doing.” Rebekah sighed. Klaus gestured for her to go and do it. “You’re not going to help? When he stabs you don’t complain to me.” She said through a sigh, walking off to check on Kol.

 

******************************************************

 

“(Y/N) I don’t have time to help you, have you called Elijah or Rebekah?” Klaus sighed as he threw his attacker out of the window and continued searching through the building.

“Seriously! I just got witch slapped across the Quarter and Davina had to take me to the hospital. I can’t get hold of anyone but Elijah and he’s acting super weird.” You complained.

“(Y/N) I will tell you what I told Hope, my toddler. Daddy is busy with a baddie and has to keep you safe.” He growled and you heard something smash on the other end of the phone. “Now can’t you just get a taxi and we’ll deal with it later?”

 

“Ok first you told a toddler to get a taxi?!” You sighed dramatically. “Second… please never say Daddy in my presence ever again.”

“Fair enough, I need to pull someone’s head off so I’m hanging up.” He said and the line went dead.

“What is going on with these crazy vampires! It’s like when Jackson and all the wolves went nuts before the storm last month… is there…?” You trailed off and Davina shook her head.

 

She started to list possible reasons for their behaviour and stopped suddenly. Her mouth dropped open a little as you turned to see Elijah waiting for you two at the nurse’s desk.

“Did you burn all his suits because he said he’d give you to Marcel if you did that… you’re used to Michaelson luxury. You once stabbed someone with a cake fork because they got your order wrong! Marcel would never let that fly.” Davina hissed as she looked Elijah up and down.

“It’s weird… like he ran real fast at Kol. OH!” You turned to Davina who facepalmed and shook her head. “And in my defence I stabbed Damon who totally deserved a forking for being a total arse.”

 

“When vampires run at each other at top speed they do not morph into one!” She muttered as she looked back at you.

“You sure it kinda looks like Kol in Elijah’s… oh crap.” You finished as you realised what was going on.

“Please tell me that is not Kol in Elijah.” Davina grumbled as she gripped your arm and walked over to him. You both cringed as had made a gesture with his hand. “God i’m realising how old he is.”

 

“What how old your crazy ancient boyfriend is? He made his brother into a suit. OH! If Elijah dies that’s going in his eulogy. He loved suits so much he became one, and was worn by his brother.” You grinned as Davina gave you a creeped out look.

“Sometimes you look normal and then you speak and I remember why you’re with the Mikaelsons.” She muttered before stopping in front of Elijah, or rather Kol. “You all look normal.”

“I will have you know i’m not ancient.” Kol huffed. You giggled and nodded, rolling your eyes as Kol compelled the doctors to let you go. “You need a pick me up?”

 

“Ew get Elijah’s arm away from me you weirdo!” You huffed and batted Kol away from your face as he shoved his arm towards your mouth.

“This is so disturbing!” Davina complained as she watched the two of you interact. “Where did Elijah go?”

“Yeah that’s a good question. I’m gonna get second hand parenting from Klaus and Rebekah for this.” You grumbled, knowing that even if it was a little funny you’d be in a heap of trouble if you couldn’t point them in the direction of Elijah.

 

“Um… Well.” Kol hummed and winced as you all piled into Elijah’s car which was now filled with wrappers from fast food chains and diners around New Orleans and a few blood bags.

“I literally spoke to Elijah two hours ago and it looks like you’ve lived in his car for years.” You scoffed. Kol shrugged and grinned at you over his shoulder.

 

****************************************************

 

“(Y/N) why is Elijah not in a suit?” Camille asked as she sat with you, helping you with some emotional thing that Klaus had asked her to do. You didn’t really pay attention to what she did in the sessions but Klaus would always say something about a well adjusted such and such. He rambled on and on so you never caught the end of his speeches.

“Oh that? Kol peeled him.” You muttered as you glanced up from the questionnaire she was giving you.

“Peeled him?” She asked dubiously. Klaus strolled in and walked over to greet the two of you, double taking when he saw Elijah.

 

“Why?” He asked shortly. You rolled your eyes and gave him the sam answer you’d given Camille.

“Why is Kol wearing Elijah’s suit and yelling about murdering Kol? It seems rather redundant but I assume someone has done something.” Rebekah finished with a kind smile in your direction but it was clear that everyone thought you were behind the situation.

“Why always blame the super strong, blood guzzling girl who likes fire huh. This isn’t my work.” You blurted out.

 

“I admit it does seem a little above your usual mischief… no combustions or concussions. No one has a fork stuck in them.” Rebekah mumbled and glanced at Klaus who frowned at Elijah.

“Kol? Are you in Elijah?” Klaus asked and frowned when you started sneaking out of the courtyard. “Not another step.”

“But I started a fight I should really keep an eye on.” You said quickly.

“You were playing with witches all morning and you are just a pest. Which one of you has swapped Kol and Elijah?” Klaus said firmly.

 

“To be clear I was attacked.” You grumbled. Kol grinned and shrugged.

“All in good fun brother, no harm has come to Elijah.” Kol said as he skipped down the stairs.

“Nah, all the harms gone right to your face. Ohh. See that’s who I was in a fight with earlier.” You pointed out of the courtyard to a furious Elijah fighting your new enemy.

“Ooh. Kol I would swap back now before she does some more damage. She put you in the hospital?” She asked you and you nodded, pouting as she hugged you and cooed.

“Don’t give her sympathy, she started the fight!” Kol scoffed as he rushed to catch his brother and swap their bodies back.

“In my defence she said some horrible stuff about Hayley and Hope. All I did was point out she’s the equivalent of a human Capri-Sun.” You muttered which made everyone, including Camille snort out a laugh as they tried to keep their composers.


	96. Chapter 96

“Are you coming to bed?” You sighed as Klaus continued to rant at you.

“Why would I, are you sure you wouldn’t prefer Elijah?” Klaus snapped and you rolled your eyes.

“If he complains less then sure.” You said quietly as you flopped back. “Kidding!” You gasped when Klaus stood completely still.

“You belong to me and you need to accept it.” Klaus grumbled as he stood staring at you like a scolded puppy.

“Nik.” You said as you crawled up the bed and gripped the collar of his shirt. “I am in love with a stupidly paranoid Hybrid not some Armani wearing bloodsucker now, come to bed or you can sleep outside.” You hummed and smiled when he raised his eyebrows, lifting you up as he climbed into the bed.

“And how exactly were you planning to get me outside?” He asked and you smiled up at him.

“I wasn’t, I knew this would work.” You hummed with satisfaction.


	97. Chapter 97

“You’re losing.” Klaus declared when he found you sat on a bench, watching the busy street hurry past.

“Nik I am not playing hide and seek with you.” You scoffed and he shrugged as if he didn’t’ understand why.

“Well then love you’ll lose and I will have a lovely evening with Rebekah while you watch over Elijah and Kol.” Klaus teased, chuckling as he sat on the bench next to you.

“Firstly, they’re thousands of years old and don’t need to be baby sat and second.” You looked at him as he smiled at you. “You’re seriously a man-child.”

“Would you prefer a treasure hunt?” He offered with a cheeky grin as he winked at you. “I could have the whole of New Orleans making it for you.”

“How exactly do you plan on doing that?” You sighed.

“I’m kind of a big deal.” He declared proudly.

“Touché.” You hummed, letting him take you hand and help you to your feet.


	98. Chapter 98

“I swear I’m not crazy!” You called from the bathroom as Klaus chuckled, laying back on the bed.

“I can assure you the painting is mine, I have several sketches of it before it was finished.” Klaus called back, smiling when you climbed into bed and yawned.

“You’re a nerd.” You hummed. “An old timey nerd.” You said through a giggled as Klaus pulled the duvet around you and started to doze off.

After a few minutes, you brushed your fingers along his cheek, jumping slightly when he griped your wrist and motioned for you to move closer.

“You’re cute when you’re sleepy.” You muttered and he made a soft grumbling noise.

“I am far too dangerous to be cute.” He grunted sleepily.

“Nope, you’re adorable.” You whispered, smiling when he let you wriggle around until you were comfortably snuggled against him.


	99. Chapter 99

“Well hello love.” Klaus slurred as you and Rebekah walked past him.

 

“Hello Nik.” You mumbled, blushing when he smiled at you and poured himself another drink.

 

“How is the lovely (Y/N) today?” Klaus asked and you were sure he’d tried to stand only to slump back into his chair.

 

“I’m very well thank you.” You went to ask how he was in return but Rebekah sighed and started to pull you away.

 

“Will you do me the honour of going out with me tonight?” Klaus asked, stumbling a little as he stood in front of you, making you jump at his sudden appearance.

 

“Is there alcohol?” You asked and they both looked from the glass in Klaus’ hand to the table of bourbon across the room. “Yeah, never mind… I would love to.” You said with a smile, heading off when he moved out of your way.

 

“Oh, my God. You’re in love with her.” Rebekah teased and pointed at the drink. “You were so nervous you got drunk to ask her!”

 

“You’re imagining this Rebekah, I’m just enjoying myself.” Klaus huffed, smiling and excusing himself with you came back for Rebekah who laughed as she followed you.


	100. Chapter 100

“Nik!” You said and waited for him to answer, watching him carefully to see if your sudden appearance behind his chair had startled him.

“Yes (Y/N).” He sighed and looked up at you.

“You’ve been around a long time… do you know when they first invented. Oh I don’t know Pizza?” You hummed and Klaus rolled his eyes.

“I do, yes.” He said while he sighed. You hummed and nodded as if you were interested. “All right, I see what you’re trying to do, but it’s not gonna work.”

“Fine. I’ll go and find Kol.” You sighed. Klaus groaned and rolled his eyes as he beckoned you over and started to order in.


	101. Chapter 101

Klaus was mid rant when hs phone buzzed. Elijah and Rebekah expected him to ignore it but he checked it anyway. “(Y/N).” He sighed and went to answer it.

“I thought you said you didn’t want interruptions?” Elijah asked as Klaus rolled his eyes.

“Hello Love, how can I help?” He asked. Rebekah gasped and hoped to her feet.

“Oh my God. You’re in love with her/him.” She gasped. Klaus simply shook his head and walked from the room with a fond smile.


	102. Chapter 102

“I assume you’ve enjoyed sneaking around with my sister.” Klaus hummed as he stood waiting for you. Rebekah sighed and rolled her eyes as you shuffle your feet unsure what to say.

“Don’t start Nik.” She said dangerously.

“Why not. Why am I not allowed to voice my irritation? You two are more than happy to do so when you’re up against me.” He said through a quiet growl that threatened to burst through his gritted teeth.

“I did a pregnancy test.” You said quickly, stopping Klaus’ attempt to move Rebekah from between the two of you where she’d protectively stepped.

“You…” He trailed off as the words sunk in and his eyes widened, staring at Rebekah who watched the millions of thoughts swirl through his head. More than happy to knock any sense into him she needed.


	103. Chapter 103

“We’re snowed in...” You informed the Mikaelsons who had gathered around an overly festive meal.

“I thought you were enjoying watching it snow.” Klaus muttered and smiled when you sighed.

“I was until it got to thick. I doubt we’ll be able to get outside. What if we run out of food?” You said sadly at the thought of the Mikaelson house having a sudden lack of food. The awkward silence made you look up at the group who’d all started staring at you with odd looks. “I am not food!”

“You can hardly blame us love you do look delicious.” Klaus hummed and smiled until you rushed out of the room and you could be heard dragging furniture around. “Oh don’t look at me like that she’ll be out here tomorrow littering the place with wrapping paper. No one would miss opening that mountain.” He continued, gesturing to the large and seemingly ever growing pile of gifts for you.


	104. Chapter 104

You smiled and twirled in Kol’s gift for you, a pretty dress, it suited you perfectly and you suspected Rebekah looked so proud of herself because she’d helped him pick it out. “Lovely as ever.” Elijah said kindly.

You frowned at Klaus when he made an odd growled purr but didn’t say anything. Kol chuckled and slung an arm over your shoulder which seemed to make the noise louder and more feral. “Interesting reaction. But what does it mean?” Kol mused with the air of someone who knew more than he let on.

 

“Maybe the dress isn’t right.” You said disappointedly and glanced at Klaus who had a funny look in his eye.

 

“It’s lovely.” He said before shuffling off to get his gift for you.


	105. Chapter 105

You froze and did a double take as you realised klaus was stood in the doorway, he was laughing to himself, clearly amused at your carefree dancing and off kee singing. “Are you enjoying yourself, I assume you know we can all hear you.”

“What!” You squeaked and then rolled your eyes. Living with vampires sure had its downfalls. You blushed when you realised they could all hear you. That meant every playfully off key note and silly song you loved.

“It’s cute when you blush.” Klaus informed you, smiling when you groaned and covered your face.


	106. Chapter 106

You danced around the house singing christmas tunes as loud as you could. Klaus refused to get into the christmas spirit until the first of December and you had almost two weeks to go.

“Please stop singing Christmas songs.” Klaus sighed.

“Nope!” You yelled, giggling when you curtsied to Kol who immediately played along with a graceful but dramatic gentleman like behaviour.

“Do not encourage her!” Kol grumbled and you giggled again.

“We’ll stop but we want a tree.” You countered and Klaus sighed.

“As soon as Rebekah decides having christmas decorations in the house will not be bad luck. I will find you the biggest bloody tree and help you decorate it.” He sighed and you quickly ended your dance with Kol who chuckled as he vanished.

“Ok no more singing.” You sighed and sat down.


	107. Chapter 107

“What do you want!” You groaned into your phone as you held it to your ear, not moving from your cocoon of blankets.

“Settle a bet.” Klaus hummed cheerfully.

“Klaus. It is three am on Christmas eve. I’ve heard of getting up early but this is silly.” You complained and he scoffed, ignoring you.

“If me and Santa got into a fight, who do you think would win?” He asked you and your eyes shot open and your whole body went ridged from shock.

“Klaus you can’t kill Santa it’s christmas!” You yelped, to tired to really understand what you were saying.

“I have not killed Santa. If I had I wouldn’t be asking.” He pointed out and you heaved all your duvets off the bed, dragging them to where you’d last seen Klaus.

“I love the new look.” Kol said as you stumbled in and looked around.

“What is going on!” Rebekah huffed as she stomped into the room in christmas pajamas that were far too cute for a Mikaelson to wear.

“Klaus woke me up and then murdered Santa!” You wailed and started sobbing.

“This is why you let human’s sleep Nik!” Rebekah sighed and lifted you over her shoulder. “You keep the poor things awake until ungodly hours of the morning every night, eventually they break. (Y/N) Santa is fine.”


	108. Chapter 108

Rebekah made a grievous error for Christmas. She’d bought you a little portable speaker which you were now using to blast Christmas tunes wherever you went in the house. Klaus thought he was being polite, when the songs changed. But now. The same song was on repeat, not only that, but sometimes you didn’t even play it all the way through.

“Time for a different song.” Klaus called as you walked past his painting room. You smiled seeing him using the set of paints you’d given him. They were cheaper than his usual ones but you’d been determined to gift without any help. They still made the biggest fuss of the little trinkets. Rebekah assured you that they would be regarded as treasures in years gone.

“But I love this one!” You said with a little pout.

"If I hear this song one more time, there will be blood." He said. Trying not to smile when you pretended to strop before agreeing and moving onto the next song. “Thank you Love.”


	109. Chapter 109

“You cannot just have whatever you wish for, it’s ridiculous.” Klaus sighed as you trekked through the woods.

“Stop complaining I think we’re almost there!” You grumbled.

“Ah yes because you, the human with the sense of direction of a newborn child would know how to get to the house which may or may not exist according to my sister, will be able to find the house despite having led me in the wrong direction for an hour.” Klaus hummed. “What exactly do you want out of this anyway?” He asked as he reached out to slow you down when you started walking in the other direction.

"I want the king to kneel before me." You said curtly and he motioned as if he was going to continue his rant before cocked his head.

“Well I can’t complain about that.” He said though a sigh and followed you.


	110. Chapter 110

“I am not listening to you!” You grumbled and yanked the car door open while Klaus turned around and tried to calm down.

"In the car or I put you in the trunk." He snapped and you burst into laughter.

“I’m already in the car.” You pointed out as he rushed to sit beside you in a blur.

“Well then we should get going shouldn’t we.” He said with a warning tone to his voice.


	111. Chapter 111

The shouting and sound of things breaking drew you out from your room. You’d been trying to get some sleep after being unable to do so for days. “What’re you all doing?”

“Nothing (Y/N).” Klaus sighed and Elijah strolled to whoever had started bothering them.

When they turned to growl at you they were immediately defensive. “I just wanna sleep!” You wailed and burst into tears. Everyone froze and Elijah tossed the attacker away.

"You're cute when you're sleepy." Klaus muttered as you shuffled back to bed. “We should make sure (Y/N) sleeps more.”


	112. Chapter 112

“Why is (Y/N) trying to hide her face in your shoulder?” Kol sighed with boredom as Elijah continued to stroll in and out of the room, busy with something that neither Mikaelson was interested in.

“Elijah keeps looking at me, with his eyes!” You hissed and Klaus shuffled you on his leg as you hid your face again when Elijah frowned in your direction.

“As opposed to when he looks at you without his eyes?” Kol offered in amusement.

“She says he reminds her of those judgemental trees from Lord of The Rings.” Klaus said and they both started to laugh.


	113. Chapter 113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus x teenage daughter!reader.

“It is a matter of respect (Y/N), you need to ask first.” Elijah sighed as you sat at the table opposite Klaus. “Niklaus.”

“Yes, be respectful to your uncle, ask for whatever it is before you ignore him.” Klaus agreed.

“I don’t remember you asking permission to kill my mother.” You muttered bitterly.

“What... was that love?” He asked and you rolled your eyes as you grabbed a fork and stabbed harder than necessary at the food on your plate.

“You heard, father.” You said sarcastically.


	114. Chapter 114

“She gets whatever she wants!” Klaus sighed and sipped from his drink as you huffed out of the changing room.

“I don’t want anything from here.” You sighed grumpily.

“Well what does the princess want then?” Klaus sighed and rolled his eyes as you thought it over.

“I want the King to kneel before me.” You said firmly.

Klaus chuckled and sighed before taking a sip of his drink. “She always gets what she wants.” He muttered.


	115. Chapter 115

=

 

Elijah raised an eyebrow as you walked away from Klaus and hurried out of the building. “Should I ask?”

“Things between us are complicated.” Klaus sighed and refused to look Elijah in the eye.

Elijah sighed and nodded, reaching for two glasses and a bottle of bourbon, sitting next to Klaus who smiled at the glass set in front of him. “Things are always complicated with you brother.” He sighed, both men chuckling as they talked most of the night.


	116. Chapter 116

“I had no choice!” You gasped at Klaus as he stormed away, letting you stop him when you grabbed his arm to turn him to you.

"I don't remember you asking permission to kill my mother." He said, trying and failing to hold in tears.

“Well the next time a witch is trying to kill me I’ll be sure to stop and ask her to hold on so I can ask to kill her!” You snapped. “I’m sorry Klaus.” You muttered and accepted him into your arms and he tried to hide his tears by burying his face in your shoulder.


	117. Chapter 117

“Hello?” You said nervously as you answered the phone.

“(Y/N). You wouldn’t happen to know where Kol is?” Klaus asked. There was a long pause before you answered.

“Which Kol?” You muttered. “I haven’t seen any Kols that I remember…” You trailed off when Klaus scoffed and you realised you were answering Kol's phone.

“You see him, you stop him. Knock his head off if you have to.” Klaus said camly, chuckling when Kol snatched the phone off you.

“Brother that is not polite, besides telling (Y/N) to do things like that is dangerous she’s basically the human equivalent of a kitten.” Kol mumbled, glancing at you when you pouted at him.

“I know, give her a treat and you get all kinds of information, do me a favour and don’t eat her.” Klaus muttered as if he was bored.

“I hope whoever you eat tonight tries to choke you.” You grumbled and walked off.


	118. Chapter 118

“I don’t understand what happened.” You muttered to Klaus as he wrapped you in a blanket.

“It’s fine love. You just need to adjust to the new you.” He said softly. You sighed and shook your head.

“This can’t be real. I’m not a vampire. Last night didn’t happen.” You snapped and started to panic.

“You belong to me and you need to accept it.” Klaus hummed as he tried to keep you calm.


	119. Chapter 119

You stared in horror at what was going on around you. Klaus had blood splattered everywhere. “You killed them!” You gasped as he turned to look at you.

“Everybody dies sometime.” Klaus said darkly. You shook your head and glared at him before starting to try and find your way back to the main road.

“They didn’t just die Klaus. You killed them.” You said as you rushed away from him.


	120. Chapter 120

“I did a pregnancy test.” You said, your suddenly reveal of why you’d ben behaving oddly shocked the Mikaelsons.

Klaus recovered first and started to laugh. “You think I would believe that?” He rolled his eyes and vanished, leaving you to burst into tears and rush off.

“Talk to him.” Rebekah snapped to Elijah as she chased after you before you got to far.


	121. Chapter 121

You hurried through the streets, rushing back home so you could hide away. “There is no use denying it little wolf.” A voice drawled from behind you.

“Leave me alone!” You hissed as you turned to face him only for him to chuckle, appearing behind you.

“You belong to me and you need to accept it.” He growled out dangerously.

“I will never accept it.” You snapped back as you rushed off.


	122. Chapter 122

You slammed the door as you dived past Klaus who narrowed his eyes and paused. “(Y/N)?” He called.

There was a small squeal and a shuffling noise before a hesitant, “No?”. He chuckled and cocked his head.

“What’re you doing?” He asked calmly. When you didn’t respond and he heard the unmissable sound of you sucking in a breath as you tried to convince him you weren’t at the room he chuckled. “If you don’t open up that door on the count of three, I will start huffing and puffing!” He warned.


	123. Chapter 123

You confidently walked down the stairs to the party only to stop and see it was indeed a ball. “I told you the dress we gave you would be more suited to the occasion.” Klaus teased as he met you on the stairs.

“Well maybe I don’t want to dress up.” You said, feeling a little out of place as you looked over everyone in their finery.

“If you were going to join us in your pajamas I would have dressed accordingly.” Rebekah scoffed teasingly.

“I’m going to put some clothes on, after all. I am a lady” You joked and rolled your eyes as the other Mikaelsons gathered to pile on the teasing. Rebekah guided the way back to your room to help you change.


	124. Chapter 124

You tried to be as quiet as you could. You didn’t know why Kol wanted the box but he insisted that he needed it as soon as possible. It had been the first day in weeks Klaus had gone out far enough to not hear you rummaging.

“Would you like some help, love?” When you heard him speak you squealed and jumped.

"How long have you been standing there?" You asked nervously as you fumbled your hands.

“Long enough to know that what you’re looking for isn't in my room. Tell me (Y/N) you wouldn’t happen to be looking for a box on behalf of my brother, would you?” He smiled. The way a hunter smiles at prey.

“No?” You let out quietly.

“You don’t seem quite sure. Perhaps I should help you remember. Hmm?” He smirked as you stepped back but hit a table and had to let him close in, knowing he’d compel you to tell him.


	125. Chapter 125

“(Y/N)!” Elijah called as he stormed through the house. Klaus glanced at you as you went limp and slid down from your chair and to the floor.

“What!” You whined out and frowned at your brother.

“You have no idea the trouble you’ve caused today.” Elijah said, crossing over to you as he started berating you.

With a quick dash you perched yourself on the arm beside Klaus. “Oh God. Can’t this town go one day without a riot?” He glanced at you and patted your arm. “I’m sure it wasn’t your fault love.”

“Is it ever my fault! Elijah, you’re my big brother and you’re always so quick to accuse me!” You said dramatically, flopping over Klaus who was snickering at Elijah. “One could think you don’t love me!”

“One often struggles to find reason for affection.” Elijah mimicked through gritted teeth.

“Brother! To say such things to our little (Y/N). You know how quick her temper is, it’s like you want her in a bad mood. You know how peckish she gets when she’s upset.” Klaus snapped his fangs and you both laughed at Elijah who yielded and went to fix the problems you’d caused.


	126. Chapter 126

“How exactly are you in any danger?” Kol asked, giggling slightly at the thought.

“Hey, a lot of people would like to see me dead.” You almost shouted. Kol rolled his eyes as Klaus strolled into the room.

“What are you two shouting about?” Klaus grumbled as you stomped behind him and tried to shove him towards Kol faster.

“Klaus will eat me! See!” You wafted your wrist in front of his face while glaring at Kol who watched his brother eyeup your wrist. “Klaus!” You complained when he didn’t bite and you stomped off.

“It’s tempting but the last time I bit (Y/N) Elijah threw me off a roof.” Klaus mused to Kol who chuckled. “Ruined a rather nice jacket. Learnt my lesson though.”

“Niklaus. Why is (Y/N) upset?” Elijah said as he passed the brothers.

“Oh, Nik wouldn’t eat her.” Kol explained before leaving a rather startled Elijah in the lurch.


	127. Chapter 127

“I think I should leave.” You said to yourself, not realising Klaus had strolled into the room.

“Why?” He asked, smirking when he made you jump.

“I’m no use to anyone. I just get in the way.” You said with a sigh as you gestured to all the books you’d been pouring over.

“I don’t think you realize how important you are to a lot of people around here.” Klaus said as he poured a drink and walked around the table. “You do a lot of good. Manage to keep us all in check, which is most impressive. For a little human.” You rolled your eyes at his teasing but smiled and went back to work, feeling a little better.


	128. Chapter 128

“Why are you even thinking of going!” Klaus shouted, standing between you and the car.

“I just want a nice, easy life. What’s wrong with that?" You asked trying to push past your twin who put his arm out to stop you getting in the car.

“You can’t just abandon me!” He bellowed and you rolled your eyes, concluding that he wouldn’t be letting you leave New Orleans. “Not you. You can’t just leave.” His hand crushed down on the car, bending it as you put your hands up and decided to yield until you could get away without his knowing.


	129. Chapter 129

“Well why don’t we wait here until you complete the spell?” Klaus said though you doubted he’d meant it as a question.

“You’re going to keep me here so you can kill me? Because I’d need to leave and get more ingredients. Although I suppose any excuse to snack on a witch.” You huffed the last part more to yourself than him.

“A smart alec witch, how original.” Klaus said sarcastically as he crossed his arms and watched carefully to see if you did, indeed need more ingredients for your spell, or if you were just looking to escape.


	130. Chapter 130

Klaus frowned out over the city as he leant on the balcony. “Is there something you wanted?” Klaus asked as you lurked in the room behind him.

“I have a question. I asked Elijah but he just petted my head and went of to find Kol.” you said and hopped out onto the balcony, joining Klaus in your cheerful way.

“And what exactly is it that you wanted to ask?” He asked with a sigh.

“If me and Santa got into a fight, who do you think would win?” You asked in hopes of cheering Klaus up. He smiled and started to laugh at the idea.


	131. Chapter 131

“Are you alright?” You asked Klaus who was muttering to himself.

“I wish Elijah was here to do this.” Klaus grumbled, frowning when he glanced at you. “Is that a cookie! Do you know how long it took to make those?”

“But this was the last one! Kol and Hope were eating all of them!” You whined and Klaus sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Those are supposed to be for tomorrow. What does Hope expect to give Santa?” He asked as he looked at you.

“Aren’t you…” You asked and trailed off when he raised his eyebrows.

“Are you implying I’m Santa Claus?” He asked and you shrugged.

“The name, you’re both so, so old… I’ll go make more cookies.” You said when he started to glare at you. “You get more stressed out by Christmas than anyone I know.”


	132. Chapter 132

“I’m late?” You said as you arrived at the Michaelson’s christmas gathering.

“Well, the party is never quite over with us.” Klaus joked as he glanced at you in the doorway, joining you in looking over his family. He politely took your coat, motioning the way to Hope so you could bury her under a pile of gifts.

“Look!” Hope said when klaus joined you and you both looked to the light above your heads which seemed to be growing a bundle of mistletoe rather quickly.

“Is that mistletoe hanging from the light?” You asked and glanced at Hope who grinned wickedly.

“You have to kiss if you’re under it.” You informed you both with a very serious tone. You and Klaus gave each other an awkward glance.


	133. Chapter 133

“Enjoying yourself?” Klaus asked as he stepped out of the house and found you reading on the porch. He smiled to himself when you blushed and stammered out and answer to his question.  
When Hayley had said she was inviting one of her friends to stay he’d been reluctant to stick around and see who she’d drag up. Elijah convinced him to keep his temper and stay put and when you arrived he was nothing short of smitten.  
Klaus could never admit it, but he could never decide if he desired you to hunt you down like prey or for an entirely different purpose.

“I… I’m not sure. Elijah saw me reading a book that he said was like this one and it’s very confusing.” You admitted. Klaus smiled to himself as he watched you read. He admired the way your brow furrowed as you read.  
A predatory feeling bubbled up in his chest and Klaus stalked off. There was something alluring about the way you were always so shy around him, only him, but you’d have a burst of confidence every now and then that peaked Klaus’ dangerous curiosity.

***********************************************

Klaus watched you carefully as you walked around the kitchen. How you hadn’t noticed him yet was beyond him as he’d not to gracefully moved out of the way as you’d almost bumped into him twice. You were so engrossed in your book that the world was non existent.  
As you finally finished making your food, you balanced it in one hand along with your drink and shuffled out of the kitchen, nose still buried in your book.  
“Huh?” You said as you realised you weren’t going forwards anymore.  
It was Klaus’ amused chuckle when you shrugged and decided to stand where you were and read that drew your attention from the book.

“I see you’re still working on Elijah’s book.” Klaus said with a smirk.  
“Oh um yes.” You stuttered out, surprised by his seemingly sudden appearance. Fixing Klaus with a wide doe eyed look you peeked up over the book and felt yourself become awkward. “How long have you been stood there?” You asked.  
Klaus went to answer but instead found A grumbled growl purring out of him as he slinked forwards, you took a few stumbled stepps back and dropped your book, the plate you’d been holding shattering as it hit the floor.

Before either of you could regain your senses Klaus was kissing you, hand grabbing at your waist before deciding to tare through your clothes. In a blur you were both naked on the counter. Klaus pressed your wrists against the counter and chuckled.  
“Wanting you is infuriating. My siblings have been very firm on keeping me at arms length. But for tonight we’re all alone and you’re going to enjoy every second of pleasure I have planned for you.” Klaus said, speaking as he leaned in a his fangs scattered across your shoulder, raising the hairs on the back of your neck.


	134. Chapter 134

Elijah paused as he passed the room Klaus had commandeered for painting. When he took a few steps back he realised Klaus was paused mid brush, staring out of the window. Curiously Elijah rushed over and his keen eyes spotted the prey that had caught Klaus’ eye.  
“Is something distracting you?” He asked when Klaus didn’t acknowledge him.  
“Feigning intelligence is not a strong point for you brother.” Klaus muttered and frowned. “She is… unusually graceful for a human.”  
Elijah left Klaus frowning out of his window down into the neighbouring garden.

Klaus often found that just as he was staring at a blank canvas with no clue what to paint he would catch a glimpse of you from the window. He could never find you if he left the house though. As if you merely existed as something for him to view through his window, to give him inspiration.

Until one afternoon when you appeared. He had tossed his catch to one side, a hiker who was left dazed by the attack but convinced it was simply a mountain lion, glanced around and realized he could hear a heartbeat.  
After a quick walk he came upon you, dawdling through the woods and humming happily. He followed you for a while, each time you almost turned and caught sight of him he was gone before you could blink.

When you neared the houses he reached out, planning to tap you on the shoulder and start talking with you. For some reason he paused and thought better of it.

 

*****************************************************

Klaus sighed as he walked around the mansion. It had been so long since he had been in the building it took him a long while to relive the memories that still lingered. Eventually he reached his old painting room and realised he’d left a partly finished painting of her. His muse.  
Taking a moment to appreciate his old style he headed out to the garden. He was glad the place was still in good order, he could leave it to Hope, seeing as she’d started school in the area.

“(Y/N)?” An excited voice called.  
“What is it?” You muttered and smiled when you stepped out into the garden. None of you noticed Klaus and he was sure to move so that he wouldn’t be seen.  
You rushed out to see a young child barely toddling towards you, still beautiful as ever.

You caught Klaus’ eye before he could move and smiled, starting to make your way towards the fence he was leant against. “You must be Niklaus?” You said. Klaus found himself stunned and suddenly realised he couldn’t speak. “Elijah said you might drop by when he introduced his niece. She goes to one of the schools here?”  
“Yes.” Was all he managed to say before you were called away.


	135. Chapter 135

“What are you doing?” You asked Klaus who sighed and didn’t look at you.  
“Elijah has decided to keep a werewolf and a baby.” Was his quick reply. You raised an eyebrow as he retreated. He must be nervous if he thought that would be enough to trick you into believing him. That or he’d gotten lazy with his deceptions.  
“Rebekah?” You cooed when you found her seething in the hallway. “Seeing as Elijah isn’t here and Klaus, love as he is. Is a beast. Would you be so inclined to tell me what in the hell is going on?” The smile you wore put Rebekah on edge and she was quite certain you were the only person she would ever fear.

“Perhaps I’m not the one to answer that.” Rebekah said quietly.  
“NIKLAUS!” You bellowed. The Hybrid swung into the room with a dramatic air. As if he’d rallied himself and never had an issue between the two of you.  
“What could possibly be bothering you now?” Klaus asked. There was a sly cheekiness to his tone but his air was tense. Definitely hiding something from you.  
“Hi. Why is everyone being so loud. Baby on board. Trying to sleep.” Hayley said as she hopped down the stairs.  
After staring at her for a few moments you let out a biting laugh, glared at Klaus and stormed away from the house.

 

************************************************

You stared down at the city. You weren’t sure if you could stay. You were sure once Klaus found you he would convince you to stay. But you weren’t planning on giving into him this time.  
“I would have told you.” Klaus said as he leant on the railing, not bothering to announce his sudden invasion of your silence with niceties.  
“Only when you were forced to.” You added and took a step away from him.  
“How was I supposed to explain this, I don’t even understand it.” Klaus complained.  
“An affair, accidental pregnancy. You know even the humans make mistakes like this. It’s not as if it’s beyond comprehension. But hiding it makes it seem like you were just hoping I wouldn’t find out.” You didn’t wait for his answer as you stepped away.

You had expected him to call after you. Or try to stop you from leaving. But he didn’t. With a shake of your head you headed inside, grabbed your bags and checked out of the hotel you’d been staying in while deciding where to go next.  
You hailed a cab and told him where to go as he pulled away. The airport wasn’t to far.

You smiled as you strolled through the airport and headed to buy a ticket. It had been so long since you’d thought about where you wanted to go, rather than follow Klaus where ever he demanded to go.  
As you passed through the gate you felt the air rush behind you. Freezing you glanced behind you to see Klaus, guilt in his eyes as he looked down to where a piercing pain was spreading.  
“Niklaus!” You gasped as you collapsed.

********************************

“Were going but I’ll be back with her later this afternoon. Jackson has plans for us.” Hayley said as she interrupted Klaus talking to Hope who was delighted to listen to him.  
“I… have something to do too.” Klaus said as he handed Hope over and left the room.  
He slowly made his way to a locked room and cleared his throat.   
“(Y/N)?” Klaus asked as he slowly unlocked the door.  
“Go to hell.” You spat out.

He rolled his eyes and slid a crate of blood bags into the room. “As soon as you forgive me I can have Freya let you out.” He muttered.  
“As soon as you let me out I’ll kill you all.” You growled and slammed against the magic barrier, fangs bared as you growled at him.  
“No need to lose your temper love.” Klaus snapped out.


	136. Chapter 136

You cocked your head at the cowering vampire. “You can’t tell me where Katherine is?” You sighed and circled our prey.  
“Even if I could why would I tell you?” He spat. You shrugged, swinging your weapon between your fingers so that it twirled in a deadly blur.  
“The obvious answer would be I’ll kill you?” You pointed out sweetly.  
With a growl of frustration you snapped their neck. You’d found out family secrets. To be clear, Petrova secrets. Your mother was the very vampire that found you, turned you and gave you a world of power. 

You were a Petrova, snatched form your mother as soon as you took your first breath. But now, try as you might you couldn't find her. Rumor had it some vampires and witches in New Orleans could help you. “You must be (Y/N). The vampire with no name.” A witch said as you marched through the graveyard.  
“You have the information I need?” You asked quickly as you rushed to them, glowering when more witches gathered around you.  
“Yes. You can have it, once you get us what we want. It would seem your half-sister didn’t get that.” One of the other witches said as they raised their hands. You groaned as pain seered through you and you fell to your knees before dropping to the ground, into unconsciousness.

***********************************************************

Denial. That was all Elijah could predict. He had to admit after Hope was born he wondered, for a moment, how many near accidents or tribrid there could be running about. Of course until he saw you stood before him, no explanation as to how you had become the tribrid, gapps in your history due to being cast away as a baby. He had to finally admit that Hope’s sibling was more than a possibility.

“You are trying to tell me that girl is my brother’s eldest daughter. That her mother is Katherine Petrova and that you’re using her as a bargaining chip with my brother.” Elijah asked carefully, eyeing up the witches who had you unconscious and in a barrier spell.  
“We thought using Hope would work but it didn’t. Perhaps this one will be more successful.” The witch glared at Elijah when he scoffed.

“Is this your plan brother, to have me under your control by concocting a lie. I have to admit this one is elaborate.” Klaus said as he strolled into the room and glanced at you.  
“As much as I would like to take credit for your five hundred year old daughter. But unfortunately it would seem that would be your doing, Katherine’s as well.” Elijah said snidely as he stepped over to Klaus incase he decided to fling the witch from the room. “We can have Freya check if the witches are lying.” 

*********************************************

You sighed as you stared at the people rushing but the quarter. People watching was quite entertaining. “It’s calming. Watching them rush about.” Klaus said as he approached you, when you didn’t bite back a comment he took a seat on the bench beside you.  
“I can’t believe I fell for a witches trick. Such a stupid move.” You grumble quietly.  
“It can be excused. You have been searching for knowledge.” Klaus said with a chuckle.  
“I just… wanted to find my mother.” You said quietly. Klaus huffed lightly.

“I’m not sure I should be the one to talk about your mother with you. In fact I’m not sure if there's anyone who would have many nice things to say about her still around.” Klaus said honestly he glanced at you when you sighed and nodded. “There are very few people who would say nice things about me.”  
“My parents… who I thought was my parents discovered me studying witchcraft. They were going to turn me in and have me burned at the stake. A witch passed on the information and Katherine came. She rescued me. A witch took me in after she turned me.” You said softly.

“The things we do for our children.” Klaus said and smiled when you rolled your eyes and shook your head.  
“Not to twist the knife, you know, as a five hundred year old surprise, she turned me to prevent you from sacrificing me or something.” You told him.  
“Ah.” Klaus said and laughed a little. “Well, back then I was quite different. I’ve found since Hope was born I’ve changed.”  
“Is she… different like me?” You asked him and he frowned.  
“A tribrid? You’re one as well?” He asked and you nodded.


	137. Chapter 137

“I could go! Marcel likes me.” You offered as you gathered the papers Klaus and Elijah had been looking over.  
“Somehow I don’t think sending a human across the city that may be infected by hunters that are trying to kill us all with our plans is a good idea.” Klaus said, smiling when you rolled your eyes and let him take back the papers.  
“I can be of some help you know.” You said huffily. Klaus smiled with amusement at your expression. When you’d first met he’d scared the life out of you, you were squeamish when it came to blood, seeing a beating heart in his hands was apparently enough for you to faint.   
“Well if you could be so kind as to tell Camille I will be late to our meeting tonight, that would be wonderful.” Klaus gave you a warm smile when you nodded and rushed off.

“I always find it fascinating how some humans are so devoted to us, others hate and fear us… (Y/N) seems to fall in the middle.” Elijah said softly as he heard you excitedly babbling to Rebekah about hanging out with Camille as you got ready to leave the house.  
“Devoted to the cause, not killing supernatural creatures? But not to us brother? I think she’s gotten rather fond of us. The very least she trusts us.” Klaus mused.  
“Not without your attempts to frighten the poor creature to death.” Elijah said back which made Klaus chuckle as he sipped from his drink and left the room.

*****************************************************************

“Niklaus? You didn’t appear at the meeting with Marcel.” Elijah said as he joined his brother on a balcony, overlooking the quarter.  
“(Y/N) never arrived at the bar to speak with Camille. In fact no one has seen her since she left.” Klaus muttered, glancing at Elijah who narrowed his eyes and fiddled with his cuff.  
“You couldn’t find out where she’d gone, perhaps gotten distracted. You know how she’s like a magpie for a bookstore.” Elijah offered.

“Even Hayley and Jackson helped look for her. We can find bits of her scent but… she’s vanished.” Klaus said and swallowed his guilt as he turned back to stare at his hands.  
“Like the others that were taken, by the hunters. Niklaus you aren’t trying to tell me you think the hunters are so brazen that they would take someone from our city, someone whom we consider family?” Elijah asked carefully as he stepped to lean on the rail of the balcony.  
“I can’t think of anything else that could have happened.” Klaus muttered.

The brother’s stood looking over the city for a while. “I’ll get Freya started on a location spell, Hayley and Rebekah can be canvassing for her. I’ll fill in Marcel too.” Elijah said firmly.  
“I thought if I sent her to Camille her need to be helpful would diminish for a while. I had intended on keeping her out of their way.” Klaus admitted and Elijah placed a reassuring hand on Klaus’ shoulder.  
“This could not be avoided brother. Taking her in broad daylight, in the quarter that is crawling with our allies was a bold move. No one has heard from Davina in a while, you know how she likes to stick her foot in our troubles.” Elijah smiled when Klaus snickered and imagined what Marcel would say in her defence.

*****************************************************

You tried to move but the space was to confined. The hunters had caught you by surprise. Admittedly it wasn’t hard. It was even easier when they used a witch. Now you were trapped in the boot of one of their cars. You had heard them arguing over how to keep you hidden from Freya. Her friendship with Vincent worried them and they thought of them consorting to locate you seemed to terrify them.

You spent the time in the dark telling yourself to keep calm, go over the fight move Hayley had shown you. Sure she’d gone easy on you but at least you’d gone toe to toe with a Hybrid and fought until you were exhausted. You could defend yourself if there was one of them.

There was a huge bang which made you freeze. You’d been working on loosening the restraints on your wrists as you thought over escape plans, which wasn’t to easy, not to mention you hadn’t even started on your legs.

**********************************************

“Hello there.” Klaus said to the hunters that were aiming guns at him. The car he’d slammed into and flipped over lay smouldering beside him.   
“Where’s the girl!” Marcel growled and glared at the hunter that cocked his gun. In a flash Klaus was in the second car.  
“I think you have a friend of mine. How many of you do I kill before you tell me where she is? Let’s find out, shall we?” He gave an unnerving smile to the man next to him.

You screwed your eyes shut as the boot opened, clenching your fists, ready to at least give one of the hunters a black eye for their trouble. “Hello little one. You look comfy.” Your eyes snapped open to see Klaus staring down at you.  
“I’m so glad you found me!” You said in relief as he and Marcel started working on the ropes tying you up.  
“You were not easy to find.” Klaus admitted cheerfully as he scooped you out of the boot and in a rush of cold air you were back into the quarter.

“Do you have (Y/N)?” Hayley called as she rushed down the stairs as you stumbled, shaklee, into the courtyard. She smiled when you saw her but before she and Freya who was close behind could rush to hug you Rebekah got there first, shortly followed by Davina and Camille who had followed Marcel on the way to the courtyard.


	138. Chapter 138

“There all done.” You said and smiled at Hayley who gave you a soft smile back.  
“So what’s the verdict?” She asked and glanced at Elijah who was glaring at you and had been all the way through your examination of Hayley.  
“Well.” You said as you voice cracked, feeling nervous that Klaus hadn’t come but Elijah had been very critical. “You’re not the same kind of wolf that I’m used to but I did manage to get a lot of research done before this.” You explained.  
“Is the baby fine?” Elijah asked firmly.  
“Brother, is there really need to frighten the poor girl, that’s usually myhabit.” Klaus asked as he leant on the doorway of the vet Elijah had cleared out for you.

“From what I can see Hayley has heightened healing abilities, higher than normal for New Orleans wolves. Also your hearing… you really failed that test. I can’t believe you lot wouldn’t evolve better hearing, Scott’s is scary good.” You said and turned to Hayley who laughed.  
“Hey, maybe I’m not as good as your new fangled werewolves but I can still kick ass.” She said playfully.  
“I’m sure you can.” You said though a sigh and fiddled with the files you’d written down about the baby. “I think that’s all for now.”  
“What about the child?” Klaus asked and you winced.  
“I need to check with Deaton there’s some… discrepancies.” You admitted and everyone went quiet. “But they’re healthy.”

Reluctantly Hayley convinced them to let you go back to the house and contact Deaton for more answers. Despite video calling him for hours, sending emails back and forth with the information you had gathered Deaton couldn’t answer all of your questions. Or the questions of the worried Mikaelsons that kept popping in and out.  
“Niklaus I feel this may have been a mistake.” Elijah said as he caught his brother finishing a meal.  
“A mistake? She has been very helpful, do you have an issue about that?” Klaus asked angrily.  
“Why has she not told us what she found out about the baby?” Elijah pointed out. Klaus didn’t have an answer for his brother and merely shook his head.

***************************************************

“You said you needed (Y/N)?” Theo said and smiled when he realised you were dawdling behind him due to the mass of werewolves in the reception room.  
“A wolf is pregnant and was attacked by hunters, Melissa is on her way down but (Y/N) was closer.” Deaton explained.  
“But I’ve only started Nurse training. I don’t know how to help!” You admitted, glancing at Theo as you started to panic.

“I trust you (Y/N). You can make the right call. I’m right here if you need my help.” Theo said gently. He smirked when you fixed him a wide eyed look but started to calm and nodded firmly.  
“What do you need me to do?” You asked Deaton who rushed you to the back. The wolf was sobbing, her partner holding her hand tightly.  
“Set up the equipment.” He snapped. You rushed to set it up and handed the scanner to Deaton while calling for Theo.  
“Theo take her pain and try to calm her. Sir I’m going to need you to wait with your pack.” You said with a look that had no one arguing with you.  
“(Y/N)... look at this.” Deaton muttered. You‘d helped Melissa and Deaton birth pups before. A werewolf had been turned around in a storm, she and her sister had needed help and you were the only training nurse they could ask. After that Deaton had been teaching you the medical parts of being an Envoy.

“This isn’t normal… what happened?” You asked Deaton who was staring at the screen.  
“What’s wrong?” The wolf asked and Theo hushed her.  
“You’re lucky.” Deaton started to explain. “The wolvesbayne you were exposed to has affected the child but rather than get sick it seems one of you had witch blood in the family, she’s displaying signs of very early which development.” Deaton said gently.  
“A girl. She’ll be fine?” The mother gasped.  
“For now but It would be best if you stayed in the town so I can keep a close eye on you. I’m sure the packs here wouldn’t mind.” Deaton said and glanced at Theo who nodded.  
“Fine by me. Sure that Scott wont object.” He answered to the wolf’s relief.

 

*********************************************************************

“Have you been exposed to any chemical by hunters recently?” You asked Hayley at dinner.  
“Why?” She snapped quickly.  
“What about food has anyone tried to poison you?” You muttered.  
“What exactly are you getting at?” Elijah asked with his arms crossed.  
“It doesn’t make any sense.” You muttered, looking over the folder that was distracting you from your food.

“Forgive my brothers being so brash.” Rebekah said. She had arrived the day before, introduced to you as you rushed by her and Klaus with a heavy old book under your nose. “How can we help you figure out your answer to our questions.”  
“I’ve only seen this once before and it doesn’t make any sense.” You explained to her and she smiled victoriously at her brothers, finally getting more than confused rambling from you.

“Hybrid genes are dominant. More so than even werewolf genes. I expected the baby to well. Match up almost exactly to my inspection of Klaus. But it’s not. Not like Hayley either.” You muttered and looked over the file again.  
“So the baby is healthy?” Hayley asked and you looked up at where she was sat across the table from you.  
“She’s healthy it’s just… She isn’t just a wolf Hybrid. There’s something more to her, it shouldn’t be possible. I need more… more information but of course there isn’t any.” You explained.

“Look this isn’t exactly the usual thing to deal with. I mean I can’t even go to a doctor. So I understand you have to figure this all out.” She smiled when you nodded.  
“There is a slim. Very slim chance that Klaus already has a son who had died but was a little like the baby but you wont like who it might be.” You admitted. Klaus scoffed and rolled his eyes but Rebekah stopped him.

“You think my brother has a son that he doesn't know about?” Elijah scoffed out and you nodded.  
“We don’t have much history the Argents and Cavaleras would destroy artifacts like talismans and books. But both myself and Deaton found two references to Sebastien Valet’s father. The description matches one that was given to Klaus in the seventeen Hundreds in the same area that I can confirm was Klaus but there’s just one problem.” You explained. Klaus was frozen to the spot. Elijah looked over the copies you’d gathered and sighed, muttering an agreement that you were right. It looked very suspect.

“What exactly is the problem?” Hayley asked as she pushed the food around the plate, unsure if she wanted the answer.  
“The theory gives some weight to the witches claim that the baby could be evil. Sébastien Valet… was La Bête du Gévaudan. The first werewolf like the ones I grew up with. He was or became completely evil. Only his sister stopped him.” You didn’t look up from your book as you handed it over to Elijah so he could read the passage about the Valet family.


	139. Chapter 139

“You’re not going to convince me.” you said, peeking over you book at Klaus who looked at you s if he were admiring a piece of art.  
“I’m aware of your stubbornness. I do happen to be sharing you with my brothers. Considering the trouble you had last time you were in Mystic Falls… how do you intend to convince Kol to let you go?” Klaus asked curiously.

When you looked up from your book again he gave you a half smile and nodded, rolling his eyes. “I’m not telling you. Elijah asked a similar question about you. No doubt Kol will ask the same one over dinner? I thought you knew better than to fight my stubbornness.” You laughed lightly when he held his hands up and sighed.  
“I am just as stubborn as you, I thought I might try.” He grinned when you huffed, shaking you head as you got up from your seat and headed in from the garden.

You’d almost finished your room, draped happily on your bed, when you head an angry shout.  
“Kol.” Elijah said testily.  
“You’re both just letting her go, off, alone to Mystic Falls!” He shouted glancing between his brothers who looked equally irritated.  
“Brother you do seem to forget that (Y/N), as sweet and willing to help as she is, is more stubborn than any of us. Besides, we ll know you’ll tro off with her.”  
“I will not! I’m putting a stop to this!” Kol snapped, glancing from Klaus to you as you reached the foot of the stairs.

“You’re not going to let me g? But my friends need me!” You asked sweetly.Elijah ttted as you gave Kol your best puppy dog eyes, pouting just slightly, drawing an amused chuckle from Klaus.  
“I won't stop you from going if you have to.” Kol said in defeat and hugged you, stroking you hair as Klaus shot a grin at Elijah.  
“I taught her that.” He whispered to Elijah who shook his head and strolled out of the room.

*********************************************************

“You still haven't heard from her?” Elijah asked Klaus who was angrily painting using the blood of a vampire who’d been talking about you in the Quarter.  
“If I had do you think I would be here?” Klaus snapped and stabbed at the canvas.  
“Kol left a while ago, he seems intent on tracking her down.” Elijah muttered, glancing at his phone.

“He is right of course, we shouldn’t have let her go. Nothing good happens in Mystic Falls.” Klaus snapped as he paused, brush in hand as he leant back on his feet.  
“She is surrounded by vampires, werewolves and witches, all of whom are her close friends. She cannot be in such dire danger, perhaps she is simply distracted.” Elijah muttered.  
Klaus scoffed and sht a glar over his shoulder at Elijah before turning back to his painting.

“Come now brother, we both know she checks in with you all day, the two of you debat philosophy and the meaning of life it's self. Why check in with me, I’m only needed for fun that Kol is to safe to whip up with his spells and curiosity's.” Klaus stood and seemed more worried than Elijah had estimated. “I’m sure you’ll be the first to hear from her. Left her constant texts to your phone have stopped because she’s gotten bored of us. I imagine she’d find the Salvatores an exciting challenge.”

“Niklaus that is ridiculous, you paranoia is clearly getting to you.” Elijah opened his mouth to toss another insult at Klaus but a choked cough caught their attention at the same time.  
“Freya!” Kol called. Klaus and Elijah were beside him in seconds.

You were badly injured, some kind of spell was working it’s way up your side from a bleeding wound. Klaus cleared the table so Kol could set you down as Freya and Rebekah rushed to see what was happening.

Klaus and Elijah glanced at each other a moment passed between them and all arguments were settled in an instance.  
“The Gilmore by my bed. Get it.” Kol said to Rebekah who nodded and darted off. “Elijah, Klaus, hold her down.”  
Klaus rushed to gently press on your shoulders, muttering to you s you faded in and out of consciousness, Elijah held down the arm Kol had let go of, rubbing gentle circles onto your palm s he watched his sisters follow Kol’s orders.

“Whatever it was took the other two. Damon went to find them but Stefan was bringing her back. I took (Y/N) and h doubled back.” Kol explained.  
“Well once she’s well I can go and find whatever did this. Or send Damon flowers if he gets it first.” Klaus grumbled.  
“We can all find whatever she was after. Once she’s better.” Elijah said firmly.


	140. Chapter 140

“Then it should be easy to slip past from there.” Klaus summed up as he passed the room.  
“How exactly will that work?” Elijah sighed and Klaus turned on his heels, giving you a devious grin.  
“We simply need a sweet, innocent soul whom Lucien would never perceive as deceptive to distract him.” When you glanced at the rest of the Mikaelsons you realised they were all staring at you.  
“Okay, I’m nodding here and just pretending like I have some idea what you’re talking about.” You admitted as Klaus clapped his hands.  
“It means love, you’re going to play with Lucien.” Klaus grinned as he walked away.  
“He doesn't mean… can I veto this or…” You spluttered as you glanced at Elijah who winced.  
“There doesn’t appear to be anyone else able to dupe Lucien.” Elijah admitted.


	141. Chapter 141

Warnings: Reader attacked/ bitten, blood drinking / blood sharing

You weren’t sure where you were. Perhaps near New Orleans but you weren’t convinced. There weren’t enough wolves in the woods to be near New Orleans. If a huge wolf hadn’t been chasing your for the last few days you might have stopped to find out where you were.  
While you’d passed many humans and could have easily drank your fill, that is, if human blood didn’t leave you violently ill you could have.

The snarled snaps and grunts told you the wolf was closing in. Just as you managed to find a clear streak of forest to gain a few feet the wolf slept, catching you from behind as he snapped at you. You cried out as it’s teeth closed on your neck and held on, trying to pry it off you found the venom of it’s teeth burned your fingers.

A furious blur pulled the wolf of you and a man in a suit, followed by a grumpy looking woman appeared at your side. “Niklaus, will you be kind enough to help her.” The man snapped to Niklaus who paused and rolled his eyes as the woman decided to chase the wolf off for good, seeing as it was still trying to slink past him.

“No!” You said as he tried to feed you his blood.  
“You will succumb to the bite if you don’t take his blood.” The man said firmly but you insisted that you wouldn’t be fed.  
“I can’t. I’m allergic to blood.” You said faintly.  
“Allergic to blood. You’re a vampire.” Niklaus scoffed as he pressed his wrist to your lips.  
“Klaus! She seems serious.” The woman pointed out as you fainted.

***************************************

You groaned as you woke up. Sitting up you felt strange almost stronger. The hunger that usually burned through you had subsided. “You’re awake.” A blond woman said firmly.  
“I don’t understand. What’s happened to me. I… I should be sick.” You said quickly as you found your feet.

“You were right. What you said to Klaus. For some reason you’re allergic to blood. No one knows why but I’m looking to see if I can cure it. You don’t drink often?” She said as she strolled across the room to a table laid with magic objects.  
“Only enough to stave off death entirely. Animal blood is… less well I suppose poisonous. Human blood is awful. I haven’t had anything for much longer than usual, the werewolf.” You explained.

“My brother’s, Elijah and Klaus are dealing with the wolf. I’m Freya by the way.” She smiled when you relaxed and nodded.  
“(Y/N).” You answered shortly.  
“It seems that Klaus’ blood is… drinkable for you. My guess would be because he’s a Hybrid. I’ll need some of your blood to test the cures.” She said, walking your way, starting to help herself.

Once Freya was done with you she said you could go, giving you a phone and change of clothes Elijah had set out for you in a room of your own. Apparently your allergy to blood had scared New Orleans enough that you needed to be cured in case you infected the city.  
After a shower that washed away the grim, dirt and blood from being on the run you dressed and headed out to explore the city.

It felt like you didn’t have a choice to stay but being in a protective house for once made a difference from being on the run. As your thoughts took over you found yourself following the scent of something mouthwatering. It wasn’t until you realised you were in a bar, klaus was waving at you from the end of it and you edged towards him.

“Nice to see you awake. I’m Klaus.” He said politely.  
“(Y/N), Thank you. For saving me.” You said and smiled when he smirked, motioning for a drink to be put in front of you.  
“If you don’t mind me asking why were you running from a wolf?” He asked and you sighed.  
“The vampire that turned me... Was sick of me being sick. I guess. I’m not even sure how long I’ve been running.” You explained and Klaus’ curious smile vanished.

“He just, had you killed for being sick? No request to witches to help?” He asked and you sighed, downing your drink.  
“He controls the town I grew up in. The witches fled when I was younger to get away, there aren’t any that will work with him, not after he tricked a witch to make the wolves turn and keep them trapped, working for them. He isn’t the sort of man that accepts any weakness.” You said with a deep sigh and glanced at Klaus to see him glaring at his empty glass.

“We’ll help you. But for now.” He said as he took your glass, filling it with his blood from a cut he made on his hand. “The least I can do is keep you well fed.”


	142. Chapter 142

Hayley stood in the hallway for a moment. You were sat sipping at you drink reading a book that Klaus had recommended. In fact he’d learnt you the first edition and even offered to share the copy with the author’s original notes with you. She wasn’t used to Klaus being so friendly. It was like he wanted you to like him more than anything.

“I know.” Hayley said as she glanced at you. You frowned and stood from your seat and walked over to where she’d slouched against the doorframe.  
“You know what, exactly?” You asked and she grinned at you.  
“You’d think by now you’d know we can’t keep secrets. We are twins after all.” She pointed out with a smirk.  
“And yet when you said you’d gotten knocked up by an Original Vampire I was completely taken by surprise.” You teased and rolled your eyes when she huffed out at laugh.

“You like Klaus though. Don’t you. You have some pretty serious feelings.” She looked serious and you started to shuffle awkwardly.  
“What are we kids at high school? Why does it matter who I like or don’t?” You said defensively.  
“There’s nothing wrong with you belong in love with my daughter’s father.” She said with a bite to her tone.  
“Exactly. You go off with Elijah and I’ll stay here with Klaus.” You raised your eyebrows and let out a giggle as she looked completely surprised.

**************************************************************

“I enjoyed the book.” You said quietly. Klaus looked up from his painting and smiled as you set the book on the side table near him.  
“I thought you might. I have some more of his works, if you’d like to read them as well.” He offered, getting up from the floor and wiping his hands on a painty rag. He motioned for you to follow him to his room where he pointed out several more books.

He pursued them for a moment before finding another he thought you’d enjoy. “There you are.” He said while handing you the book. There was an awkward moment that passed between the two of you while you both smiled and waited for it to pass.  
“I’m glad everyones… alright. After Lucian.” You said and Klaus nodded.  
“Me too. Hopefully he doesn’t come back.” Klaus paused before sighing. “Freya’s working on finding where he is just in case.”

After thanking him again for the book you informed your sister that you’d be reading in the Quarter and that if she really needed you that she could find you there. Time passed by and you started to feel as if someone was watching you. Closing the book to look around you spotted Aurora out of the corner of your eye. Your stomach dropped, maybe they hadn’t gone for good like you’d thought.

Hoping to rush back to the house you started pushing past people, hearing a giggle behind you, you pushed past people, seeing Klaus and Elijah talking outside you called out and they turned to see you just as something clenched around your neck. “We’ll see how much he likes you when you’re a wolf. Lets help that change along.” Aurora hissed in your ear. You could see Klaus rushing towards you as she squeezed your throat. She didn't know Klaus had give you his blood to heal form the fight with Lucian hours earlier that morning. Elijah yanked Aurora away from you while Klaus caught you. You’d be able to get her back. She just didn’t know how.


	143. Chapter 143

“You could live with us.” You joked. The joking tone flew over Klaus’ head and he glared at you and the werewolf. “I’ve always wanted a pet.” The werewolf laughed at your joke, joining in with you. Klaus scowled at the two of you and huffed.  
“A Werewolf doesn’t make a good pet.” Klaus muttered grumpily as he took a seat, waiting for everyone to finish cooing over the werewolf who's managed to save the day.  
“I’m joking Klaus. Besides it wouldn't hurt to have a sweet pet around here, a puppy. Or a baby bunny!” You said happily but Klaus just rolled his eyes as he stood up.

You’d been after a pet for a long time. Klaus was more than insistent that pets would get in the way or some other reason that he came up with to quickly end the conversation. Kol, everyone to cause discord and brother, insisted it was because Klaus would be jealous of the animal. Little did you know Kol had decided to take his bothering to a whole new level.

You woke the next morning to find the bed empty. Rolling over to look at Klaus’ pillow to see if there was a note. You found there was, indeed a note, or rather. Half a note that was being slowly nibbled on by a small white rabbit. It was about the size of your palm and your face lit up. “Well you’re just adorable.” You said as you varefully scooped it up and plodded downstairs.

“What is that?” Rebekah asked when she saw the rabbit scooped in your hands. “Unless Klaus gave you that we should get rid of it!” She insisted but you shook your head.  
“I gave it to her sister. Poor thing puts up with Klaus all day the least we could do is grant her a desire and find a pet for her.” Kol said as he swaggered down the stairs.  
“Well then you can deal with Klaus when he loses his temper and tries to kill the poor thing.” Rebekah said through gritted teeth.

You gasped and clutched the rabbit tighter while Kol, playfully matching your upset, rushed to your side and leaned his head against yours. “Why sister. How could you say such a thing!”

***********************************************

Rebekah had been right. Klaus’ mood was foul from the moment he set eyes on what he referred to as the treacherous beast. Which you could understand seeing as the bunny had nibbled as one of his first edition books. But it was quite amusing to see Klaus bitterly argue with a tiny rabbit that looked bored at his complaints.

“We should go out and buy it some things. I’m afraid I didn’t think of that!” Kol said the next day. Klaus was calming to the idea that the creature was staying and Elijah had convinced him that once the novelty wore off you’d be less focused on the animal, it was just how humans were.  
“Kol!” Elijah said wearily, seeing the devil dance in Kol’s eyes as he watched Klaus growled under his breath.  
“What? Rebekah isn’t doing anything today she could take (Y/N).” Kol said, grinning as he rushed out of the room before anyone could object.

“It’s fine just go.” Klaus grumbled as he motioned for you and Rebekah to go. He watched you leave before grumbling. “Why give me any attention you merely claim to love me.”  
“You know you might enjoy a pet Niklaus.” Was all Elijah said before he left as well meaning Klaus was alone to grupily eat breakfast.

**********************************************************

“It’s done.” Klaus said as he watched his new mortal enemy hop and skip about the floor while you and Freya watched him.  
“What’s done?” You asked suspiciously. Klaus smiled gesturing for you to bring the rabbit outside.  
You gasped when you saw what Klaus had built. You weren’t sure how long it must have taken. A huge pen sprawled across the lawn. A small hutch in one corner connected to tunnels smaller pens and long stretches of grass.

“Klaus this is…” You trailed off when he hushed you and led you to a door that you could step into it. He shut the door behind you and watching you carefully set the rabbit down. “Oh this is so lovely.” You gushed to him.  
You were to focused on supervising the exploration of the new pen that you didn’t notice Klaus starting to smile.

He might not like the animal and he still found himself becoming irritated by how much time you would rather spend on the creature instead of himself. But the sight of you delightedly running around with the rabbit made him smile happily.


	144. Chapter 144

Stiles froze as he looked up and saw you. It was a busy party and you hadn’t been sure if you’d be able to come. Deaton found someone last minute to cover for you and Scott. You’d both been delighted and rushed over to the party.  
After a few minutes of talking with Lydia and along assurance that you’d dance with Malia and Kira later, after you found Stiles. No one was really sure where he was. Liam, who was having a drink with Theo and Mason, celebrating Theo’s pact with the New orleans Bayou wolves, gave you a vague direction for your long term boyfriend.

“(Y/N)! Wait!” Stiles gasped as he scrambled to get dressed. The girl he was with was one of the newer deputies. Lydia had been to the station a few times since she’d started and mentioned that they were both acting odd. Malia dismissed her and insisted that Stiles smelled funny. Almost a month. It had almost been a month and you hadn’t put it together. “Wait!”  
“What’s going on?” Malia said wearily as you pushed past people and reached the pack, who had gathered around Liam.  
“I don’t think I’ll give you that dance.” You tried to joke but she quickly hugged you tight, glaring at a disheveled Stiles and the deputy.  
“I can walk you home.” She said angrily. Kira realised quickly what was going on and rushed to join in on the hug. Scott started berating Stiles while stopping him from following you.  
“Theo can give you a lift back to yours. He’s leaving in a few hours.” Lydia said with a smile, she had your coat and bag in her hand. When you glanced up at her she was glowering over at Scott and Stiles. If he survived Scott’s brotherly interrogation. He wasn’t going to make it through Lydia’s. “We’ll sort him out, get home and try to sleep. We’ll see you in the morning.”

Theo was waiting in his truck, Malia and Kira both hugged you tightly and asked if you were sure you wanted to go alone. Once Theo started driving it was hard to keep the tears in. “You know you don’t have to stay here.” He muttered and glanced at you.  
“What?” You muttered, rubbing your eyes to keep the tears in.  
“If you want you could come with me to New Orleans, the nightlife deadly but other than that it’s pretty fun.” He grinned when you laughed.  
“I’m not the sort of person to just up and go.” You said thoughtful, noticing it had started to rain. In the mirror you could see Theo’s bags neatly packed, everything he owned and it barely filled the back seat.  
“Maybe you should be. It doesn’t take much to leave. You’ve never left Beacon Hills have you? Might be time.” Theo muttered. The rest of the drive was quiet. He gently pulled up outside your apartment. You only had a few weeks left on the leese and the longer you think about it the more giddey you felt about leaving.  
“I’ll do it.” You said, heart pounding so hard you could feel the anxiety meixing with excitement. It made you feel a little lightheaded. “Will you help me pack?” You added. Theo chuckled and nodded, pulling up fully in the driveway.

*******************************************************

“You don’t look like someone who would hang around with wolves.” A soft tone of a warm voice said. You looked up from your book to see a charming man leaning on the fence of the cafe you’d been sat at for most of the morning. Theo and Jackson had left you to go and make more headway with the pact between New Orleans and Beacon hills.  
“You don’t look like someone who would know about that sort of thing.” You said and smiled when he chuckled.  
“You’d be surprised.” He mused.  
“I doubt it. Where I’m from, nothing is surprising anymore.” You said as you set your book down and turned to him. “Where are you from? You don’t sound like you're from around here” You asked him and he shrugged.  
“Oh, all over.” He said, smiling to himself as he looked over the quarter. “Where are you from?” He asked playfully.  
“Beacon Hills, Calli. Home to the very special wolves as Jackson Kenner likes to put it. They’re not particularly special.” You said as you grab you bag and book, leaving money for your drink. “They’re not Original like you Mr Mikaelson.” You said with a light laugh when he was stunned for a moment before laughing at your deviousness.  
I think I’m going to like you staying here.” Klaus muttered to himself as he returned to the courtyard where Elijah was watching with amusement.

*****************************************************************

Stiles followed the pack nervously. He hadn’t heard from you for over a year. You’d left with Theo and he had no clue what to do. He made a mistake, he told everyone. It took them a long time to forgive him. For ten months they wouldn’t even tell him where you’d gone. All he knew was Lydia received a call and she took care of everything for you as you weren’t sure when you’d come back.

They were attending your birthday party and each member of the pack had asked if you were really ok with Stiles joining them. You’d told them you were fine and that you’d moved on from Stiles. He was heartbroken for a while. Then angry. He was frustrated when he friends all pointed out it was his own fault. He planned on finding who ever you’d moved on with and… he wasn’t sure what he would do after.

The party was in short lavish, maybe even more than that. Lydia’s jaw dropped when she saw how the whole quarter was decorated for your party. Areas that vibrates with loud music and flashing lights, some areas were more defined, classical, others rustic and more comunal.  
“What do you think?” You asked as you spotted Lydia.  
“This is insane. I say that as me who would have thrown a crazy party.” Lydia said giddily.  
“They had a little trouble deciding what to throw me. Marcel intervene and offered this proposal.” You said and gestured to the happy crowds. You smiled and greeted the pack who were all more than happy to make a fuss. They were staying for a few days and you were delighted to see them.  
Until you spotted Stiles at the back. “Hi.” You said curtly.  
“It’s great to see you. I missed you.” Stiles said as you nodded awkwardly.

“(Y/N), these would be the Theo’s wolves.” Klaus said as he strode up and hugged you. Grateful for the intervention you smiled.  
“I’m not sure they would agree that they belong to Theo.” You joked, seeing Liam had already darted off to be filled in on what New Orleans was like with Theo.  
“Well we’ll have to discuss that further. You must be the alpha. Pleasure to meet you.” Klaus said as he held his hand out to Scott. Before you could add anything Rebekah hurried over to show you off somewhere else. Seeing your friends she insisted on bringing Lydia because it had been so long since anyone had seen a banshee.


	145. Chapter 145

You were shaking your head. You’d opened the letter he had sent to you. There was something in your gut that told you Klaus was going to do something extreme and you wanted to see if you could stop him. “I should have known you would read the letter.” Klaus said as he strolled over to the bench you were sitting on.  
“You’re going to sacrifice yourself.” You said before he’d even sat down.  
“I would sacrifice anything for Hope.” Klaus said firmly with a short glare shot your way. “She’s my daughter.”  
“And you are my brother! My twin, Klaus have you even tried searching for other ways. There must be!” You almost begged and he sighed.

“Nothing can be done. Nothing that will save Hope.” He muttered and you groaned.  
“You’re absolutely sure?” You asked more quietly, less insistent. As if you were accepting what he said.  
“Trust me I have searched and tried to find another answer but there isn’t one.” He muttered bitterly, hugging your tightly as you shake your head.  
“Then I’m going with you.” You said quietly, through as sigh as if it was a relief.  
“No!” He snapped, holding you by your shoulders. “I will not get to see my daughter live but at the very least my sister, the other half of me will be there and if we should meet again on some unfortunate day, you would tell me about her.”

“What am I supposed to do without you?” You asked quietly, tears dripping down your cheeks as he hugged you again.  
“Share the world with Hope. Let her never known true fear the way we have.” He asked, moving to hold your face in his hands as he kissed your forehead.  
“I’ll be with her, Always and forever.” You vowed. He hugged you tighter both knowing it was the last time in a thousand years that you would be together. Klaus didn’t hide that he was crying, crushing you against him, as both of you thought of moments waste on hate and war.

Selfishly you wondered if you could convince Klaus to let Hope die and the two of you could stay together, the Mikaelson twins, never far from each other. As quickly as the thought came it left you. “You should go and see the others, I’m sure they will try and make me change my mind. But I have to do this for her.” Klaus gave you a sad smile and neither of you moved, hands clenched together as you enjoyed the bustle New Orleans for one last time.

****************************************

Alaric sighed as he looked down at Hope who wasn’t admitting to the magic she’d performed. “You’re telling me it was someone else?” He asked.  
“Well I’m not saying it wasn’t?” She muttered and crossed her arms.  
“Is there a problem?” You said, feeling satisfied when you mae Alaric jump.  
“What are you doing here (Y/N)?” He said, recalling the difficulties he’d had the last time he met you. Although now you were alone, he thought guiltily.

“I’m Hope’s guardian now. I need to ensure she is getting a decent education.” You said cooly, glancing at Hope who couldn’t look at you. “Her father recently passed it it usually to berate grieving student. I would think it’s better to find a way for her to use her powers constructively until she feels better?” You snapped. Alaric sighed, not sure if he was willing to argue with you.  
“We try our best.” Alaric muttered which made you scoff.  
“I try my best, we apparently don’t.” You said gesturing to Alric, making it clear how little you thought of him. “I’ll be taking Hope out of class for the rest of the afternoon.”

 

She followed after you, quietly but she fell in step, still not glancing your way. You couldn't imagine how hard it must be to see you again. You took her to a cafe, both in awkward silence. “How are you doing?” You asked her and she sighed.  
“I’m sick of people asking.” She snapped quickly as she stared at the drink you’d bought her.  
“You know what. So am I. I’m sick of people wanting to tell them I’m fine, I’m not fine and they just need to hear that I am to feel better.” You said which surprised Hope. Rebekah and Kol just wanted to hear how that you weren’t going to turn ripper on them. “I promised I would look after you.”

“You look like dad.” She said in almost a whisper. You weren’t sure what to say. Instead you reached over and took her hand.  
“I see him everytime I look in the mirror. It’s strange being without him.” You admitted and she finally looked at you.  
“I’d started to get used to not having him. At least I had Mom.” She said and looked guilty for a moment.  
“He had a funny way of loving his family.” You shake your head, telling her a few stories that seemed to cheer her up. “I’ll be moving temporarily to Mystic Falls. Until you finish school.” You informed her.

**********************************************

 

“I need some help.” Hope said as she called you.  
“Hope, This is the first time all year I’ve gone back to New Orleans to help Freya… what could you have done in the few hours it took me to fly there?”  
Hope glanced at her friends who were huddled in the background of her facetime. She winced and showed you the ingredients she’d gathered.

“In our defence, we were attacked.” She said and grinned sheepishly when you deadpanned before sighing and pinching the bridge of your nose.  
“Alright, text me the ingredients and what you think you’re getting rid of and I’ll ask Freya or Kol what they think you should do. But no fighting it off before I get back!” You insisted but she hummed nervously.  
“It’s trapped in the janitors closet.” She admitted and you sighed.  
“I’ll be back as soon as I can. I can’t convince you to do as you’re told and wait for me to get back?” You asked her and she grinned.  
“You know better than to ask.” She said, flashing a smile that resembled one Klaus would give you when he had a plan.


	146. Chapter 146

“I need you to come with me and take a look at something.” The Sheriff said as Stiles and Scott trudged into his office. Stiles narrowed his eyes and glanced at Scott who shrugged, smiling a little when Stiles took a step back.  
“Why?” He asked the Sheriff sighed.  
“For once this isn’t about something you’ve done. I hate to break your record of good behaviour but… we’re not sure what this is.” Stiles took the files his dad presented and hummed as he looked it over, showing it to Scott.

“This explains a lot.” Stiles muttered and glanced at Scott who nodded.  
“The scent matches, it lead to all these places. Are you sure you don’t know what it is?” Scott asked and the Sheriff nodded with a disappointed sigh.  
“We’ve run every test we can and Deaton’s taken a look at the tracks. After he sent them off for a better look in some lab he knows, they had nothing either. He said it would be best to talk to you two.” The look on his face told the boys he would rather do anything than ask them.

“So uh… you need our help.” Stiles said cockily as he glanced at Scott who was trying not to laugh at Stiles’ expression.  
“Stiles. If you want a new computer, take out, a car part. What ever. If you can find out who is doing this…” He trailed off and Stiles shook his head.  
“Dad I was just going to ask if you could send a pizza to the school, We’re having a pack meeting before the game.” Stiles said with a chuckle. A deal was made that the pack would try to find clues or information in exchange for a pizza and a ride home after the game.

 

*************************************************

“Does any of this stand out to you?” Scott asked the pack. They had been pouring over the files for a few hours and the deadline of the match was coming up fast.  
“They look like diff…” You sighed when Liam started speaking over you.  
“I’ve never seen anything like it. This looks like a Kanima but people are being drained of blood. These paw prints are definitely a wolf.” He muttered.  
“I don’t think it is a Ka….” You rolled your eyes when this tims Stiles talked over you, the pack ignored you as usual.  
“Yeah. Maybe it’s something the Dread doctors cooked up. I’ll ask Theo and Peter.” Stiles said.

“Well if that’s all we can get, at least it’s something.” Scott said as if he was disappointed.  
“It’s not a kanima.” You said and Stiles scoffed as Lydia frowned.  
“What makes you think that? There are clear signs of Kanima activity.” She asked as Stiles crossed his arms and shook his head.  
“Because this is the only Kanima activity. The rest looks like a vampire crossed with a werewolf. It’s not too hard to believe they could exist. I’ll look into it.” You said and smiled Lydia gave you a reluctant nod while Stiles shook his head.

“Why do you keep coming up with these stupid ideas. No one has ever heard of a vampire crossed with a werewolf.” Stiles said, glancing at Scott who shrugged.  
“He’s right (Y/N). It’s pretty far fetched.” Scott pointed out and the rest of the pack agreed.  
“But There isn’t far fetched? It’s almost the same thing. Why are you so sure that I’m so wrong?” You snapped, sick of always being treated the same way.  
“Because we’re smarter than you.” Liam said as Malia started to pipe up that your idea was at least worth looking into.  
“I’m sick of this.” You said angrily as you grabbed your bag and started to leave.

*************************************************

 

You had spent most of the afternoon alone, crying quietly. Why teh pack didn’t take you seriously, you would never understand, you’d given them plenty of correct ideas in the past but they never listened to you. If they did, it was too late and they would blame you for it.  
“What is a sweet looking thing like you doing here, crying in the park after dark?” A man asked. When you looked up you smiled a little. He was handsome, you hadn’t seen him before, quickly trying to hide that you were crying you rubbed the tears away on the back of your hand.

“Oh I’m just…” You couldn’t think of an answer and the man sat down, making the skin on the back of your neck prickle as if a predator was near.  
“I’m fairly new here. I usually travel with my siblings, so traveling alone makes a change.” He said fairly chipperly.  
“I’ve never left here. There’s so much going on.” You said quietly and huffed. “No one would care if I did leave though.”  
“Now that can’t be true.” He said with a smile. “Besides, a town full of werewolves has to have some sort of fun.”

Your eyes widened as you looked at him, smiling as if he knows a lot of things you couldn’t begin to fathom. “You know about…” Trailing off you stood in shock when his eyes changed, veins growing across his cheeks as his eyes began to glow.  
“What are you?” You asked him, swallowing your fear in one brave gulp.  
“A hybrid. A werewolf and a vampire in one.” He watched, expecting fear or curiosity but instead you pointed a finger at him and clapped with excitement as you hopped up and down.

“I knew it wasn’t a Kanima feeding off those people.” You gasped happily. He chuckled as you calm yourself and explained everything that had happened.  
“You’re not afraid?” He asked curiously as he watched you.  
“In this town. The supernatural aren’t the things to fear. It’s mostly the humans. I’m a pretty useless one.” You said bitterly.  
“You’ve never thought about being a werewolf?” He asked.  
“Sometimes. But just so my pack will listen to me for once.” You admitted and Klaus frowned.  
“If it is not to forward, perhaps you would like to travel with me, I promise not to eat you.” He joked before leaning forward and adding. “Perhaps I should turn you.”  
“I might. I’d have to get to know you first and graduate. I can’t imagine being stuck immortally in the last year of highschool.” You shuddered as if the thought was horrifying. He laughed, entertaining you offer but deciding, most definitely, that he should buy you dinner.


End file.
